The dark lust of love
by Twisted mind melissa
Summary: A story about two sisters...Elsa discovers she has dark feelings for her sister Anna, will she help Elsa or will she give into her sisters lust and make it grow stronger and stronger, these are dark days man . warning contains incest, smut, kinks, fetishes,mild non con, swearing, sex toys and much more if that's not your thing leeeeave! Thank you. I Do not own frozen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the beginning

"Shoot her thingies! Shoot her thingies!"

"I'm trying Anna."

"She's vulnerable, Attack!"

"That's what I'm doing Anna."

Mashing of buttons and conversations were heard in Elsa's room as the sisters were playing resident evil 6 fighting one of the first main bosses of the campaign. Elsa and Anna were in their pajama shorts and Tshirts munching on junk food, enjoying the game in front of them on Elsa's flat screen tv both sisters seated on Elsa's bed.

"Yes we got her! Sorry Helena yo sister is dead son!" Anna said as she dropped the controller and stretched out.

"It's still sad that we had to kill her she could still be good you know?"Elsa said disheartened as she watched the cinematic after the battle, Anna just stared at the screen with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Yeah but she's a goo baby now ,A zombie goo baby and you know what we gotta do to zombies we shoot them in the head!" Anna made an impersonation of her shooting a zombie in the head using her fingers as a gun and boom as an indication of the zombies head exploding.

"Yeah but to lose a sister like that and just move on, who is capable of that. " Elsa asked confused while checking her accuracy percentage.

"A capcom character that's who."Anna deadpanned a little jealous that she has a rank c and her sister a rank S always the better gamer between them but at the same time happy that they get to play certain games together.

"What if that was me what will you do?" Elsa turned to her sister for her response.

"Elsa honestly its just a game jeez." Anna giggled but answered anyway since she got no response from the platinum blonde "Well I would honestly have done the same like Helena but I dunno I guess I can't think of a scenario where we both dead"Anna shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Well Elsa to me that will never happen cause I will never let anyone take you from me nor will I ever leave your side, we live together til we die together, I will totally go all last of us on you I will kill you if you turn then shoot myself " Anna answered and laughed at the last part while smacking on some chips.

"Wow Anna, I dunno what to say..." Elsa blushed.

"Well Elsa there are no words to describe how much I love you and if I had to lose you like that, I will be dead inside." Anna said solemnly.

Elsa smiled at her sister with all love in the world and Anna smiled with all the sisterly love, Elsa unconsciously rubbed Annas bare thigh with her hand in short circles.

"Hmmm elsa that feels so good. " Anna moaned and ate more chips as if what her sister was doing to her was just an act of admiration but Elsa on the other hand loved the sound her sister made stirring up something in between her legs feeding the deep darkness inside her.

"You like that Anna? Maybe I should do this all the time to you what do you think?"Elsa voice grew husky as she rubbed Anna's thighs going slowly towards her inner thighs Elsa placed herself behind Anna.

"Yeah sis you can do this anytime."Anna sighed in content as she too was feeling something in between her, Anna not hearing her small moans she was making and leaning back on Elsa, as her sister was making her body feel good.

Elsa bit into her sisters ear and started licking it as she was slowly rubbing her way into Anna's pajama shorts lost in her lust driven mind she felt her sisters wet panty covered crotch until...

"Girls! it's late turn off your game elsa you got college and Anna it's your last year of high school, do good Anna... Do good." Their father yelled as he walked away muttering something about daughters growing up so fast and bacon for breakfast.

Elsa was far away from Anna at this point both girls were breathing heavy, they were both staring at each other Anna was the first to speak.

"Well that was uhm different...but you know school and all." Anna said rubbing the back of her head and slowly getting up not noticing the wet spot by her crotch.

Elsa noticed and it looked delicious to her.

"Y-yeah got to get that education. " Elsa said distantly, licking her lips staring at the dampening spot.

"Well seeya sis we gotta finish this game and get platinum! Like resident evil 5!" Anna exclaimed, kissed her sister on the cheek ran out the door.

Did I just try to finger my own sister? Elsa thought No maybe it was just the heat of the moment, the frustration of not having a boyfriend in so long. But her moans they were music to my ears and I want to hear more...It's just me giving my sister love right? Right. I'm going to show my sister all the love I feel for her.

Author's note:eeeeh my first fanfiction the other chapters will be longer and have incest smut in it and maybe non consensual acts of sex but ey if you not into that be sure to go away so til next Time! :)  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The lust within

*Snore* *Snore* *Snoooore*

Knock knock "Anna, time to wake up your sister's up already eating downstairs I'm not leaving this door without a response from you young lady." Anna snored loud in response and threw the blanket over her head with her butt up facing the ceiling.

"ANNA!"

"I'm Up! I'm up! Jesus can't I just for once sleep like a princess." Anna got up hair in a nest like state and drool sticking to the pillow and her lower lip and a tiny fart could be heard as she just sat there waiting for her mom to descend down the stairs as soon as she heard that she went out her door and to the shower taking off her clothes and stopping as soon as she felt the wet spot on her panties.

"I got a little too excited with my sister giving me some attention I hope she's not weirded out or anything." Anna got in the shower and began cleaning herself.

Elsa was sitting downstairs in the kitchen on her phone and eating a piece of buttered toast with her mother. Elsa wasn't dressed she was still in her pajama shorts and Tshirts from yesterday since her class is in the afternoon.

"Morning mama, hey Elsa! When we done with school we are going back to kill zombies right? Cause I wanna see if we get Simmons!"Anna was dressed in a black beanie, a long green shirt and Jean shorts that showed off her toned legs since she loves sports, Elsa has the more sporty body though due to her working out every day and Anna slacking some days.

"You bet Anna I was just googling the medallion locations they're surprisingly easy to find Il tell you about it later" Elsa was staring at Anna's ass in those jean shorts begging to be squeezed.

"Anna honestly its autumn and you dressed like you dunno whether it's summer or winter I don't understand you teenagers,then you girls post pictures of yourselves half naked on instagram just to get attention." Their mother sighed and walked out the kitchen. Anna ignored her mother and just waited for the toast which was still getting crispy she didn't notice elsa creeping behind her.

"Don't worry Anna I love the way you dress. " Elsa husked in Anna's ear while squeezing Anna's delicious cheeks and giving them each a playful slap. Anna just stood there eyes wide at her sister's act and didn't even notice the toast popped as soon as Elsa slapped her buttocks.

"Th-thanks Elsa geez look at the time I gotta go tell mom I said bye." Anna ran out the door and ran to school then realized it is to far to run, she ran back only to miss the bus and ran after the bus and shouting at the bus driver to stop.

Elsa just smirk as she watched her sister run after the bus.

It was lunch time and Anna was sitting with her best friend Kristoff YES Kristoff is the best friend in this fanfiction aswell! They dated for a while until Kristoff said the L word and Anna thought they needed to slow things down and they ultimately thought that being a couple was not a probability.

"So did you and your sister finish resident evil 6 yet?" Kristoff stuffed his face with his sandwich.

"No we are still busy with it but it's fun. " Anna was tossing her chicken nuggets around.

"Hey you alright? You would have described in detail by now how guns and brains flew at you by now like with uncharted 3,you should seriously buy you a ps4 dude." Kristoff joked to piss Anna off because he knew she couldn't afford one.

"Kristoff, you and sven are brothers right?" Anna asked distracted.

Kristoff just stared at her as if she asked him the dumbest question in the world, In this case she did.

"And do you guys do crap to each other?" Anna continued.

"What kind of uh crap?" Kristoff asked curiously squinting a bit.

"Like uhm squeeze eachother's button kind of crap?" Anna asked softly.

"Ooooh yeah dude we brothers we we do weird sexual shit but nothing to serious we family we mess around all the time."Kristoff ate more and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Messing around right." remembering how Elsa was rubbing her thighs made her feel a good tingle inbetween her legs and she closed it subconsciously.

Before kristoff could ask what's this about a boy with side burns came interrupting their conversation.

"Hey nerd! What's up Anna."The boy said hitting Kristoff's other slice of his sandwich on the floor and leaning against table like his cool.

"Hi Hans." Hans the most popular guy in school with an ego that doesn't fit the entire galaxy.

"My sandwich!"

"So word on the street is some handsome dude is throwing a party this Thursday, do you know who that is Anna?" Hans asked smugly.

"You?"  
"My sandwich!"

"But ofcause and I know it's going to be lit."Hans proclaimed as he was looking at his fingers.

Lit? More stupid phrases and memes you never hear Elsa saying these things.

"So how about you and I go together what do you say? I hear you don't drink or smoke don't worry I know guy, so, what do you say?" Hans wiggled his eye brows.

"No Hans I'm busy."

"My mother fucking sandwich!"

"But Anna everyone will be there you will be the girl on top with the guy of your dreams." Hans was gesturing towards the sky as if he could see their future.

"No thanks but soooo freaking tempting now get lost." Anna deadpanned

"Oh god! my sandwich."

"Fine! You win this time Anna but mark my words at the end of this year you will be mine you hear me, will! Will!" By this time Kristoff got his sandwich cleaned and dusted off then Hans grabbed it out of his hand and threw it on the ground and repeatedly stomped on it until it's nothing but pieces and stormed off.

"Sheesh I can't believe I use to be friends with him high school sure do change people right Kristoff... Kristoff?"

"Mom! Elsa! I'm home!"Anna ran up her room catching sight of her mom asleep and proceeded to run to her own room, she kicked off her shoes and threw her bag on her bed and used her signature knock on Elsa's room.

"Elsa? Are you there?"Anna heard sounds coming from the room and slowly opened the door only to see no one in the room but it was clear elsa was home due to her clothes lying around and her bag on the bed. But that's not what caught Anna's attention. Her attention was drawn to the porn on the laptop on the desk. Specifically a blonde and a redhead roughly scissoring each other and moaning pretty load . Anna's mind went blank and she could only see the girls practically murdering eachother with their pussies . They were going so rough, it looked like it hurt but their faces looked like they enjoyed it more than slow paced love making. Anna wondered if she would enjoy it rough, to get slapped and fingers pumping in her hard enough to get her to squirt.

"Anna?"

Anna turned her head so fast her head nearly snapped off.

"H-hi Elsa!" Anna greeted nervously.

"I was in the spare room exercising and I heard you call out, were you watching my porn?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"No! Maybe? Yes but only because I was waiting for you sis." Anna answered reluctantly honest.

"Oh yeah to play the game right, well let's get started!" Elsa smiled at her sister and closed the door. Anna was too turned on to play now and she felt something drip down her left leg. Oh poop!

"Well Elsa I would but the porn kinda did a number on me you know what I mean?" Anna fidgeted nervously.

"What?... oh., " Elsa stared at Anna's wet spot by her crotch that was really dark at this point, elsa's normally crystal blue eyes turned a darker shade and she smiled with an idea.

"Yeah embarrassing right? Haha I love you sis you so understandable I'm going to take care of this little thing alright cool!"Anna speed walked to the door only for Elsa to put her hand on the door.

"No Anna it's okay I can take care of it."

"What?"

"Well it's okay to do that I'm only doing it to get you off, It's not like we're having sex I'm just going to give you some... extra attention. " Elsa stared at Anna and seductively rubbed up and down her arm.

Anna just stared at Elsa to horny to even think about anything else she needs to think straight in order to play the game and this is a faster process then doing it herself.

"Sure sis. " Anna smiled and elsa smirked like a cat leading a mouse into a trap.

Elsa seated herself on her bed and patted for her sister to sit infront of her and Anna did so.

"All that frustration Anna I'm glad you letting me take care of you I wouldn't want you humping my leg while we play with creatures ready to eat you."Elsa was talking in Anna's ear while she was unbuckling Anna's Jean shorts and began rubbing Anna's wet panty covered crotch.

"Hmmm so wet little sis. " Elsa whispered in Anna's ear, Anna moaned and her eyes glazed over at the contact of elsa's soft hand on her nearly naked crotch. Anna spread her legs wider.

"Let's release all that build up stress inside you." Elsa pulled Annas shorts down and wet panties and shoved two fingers inside Annas pussy and began pumping.

"Aaah oh yeah Elsaaa hmmm." Anna moaned she couldn't close her mouth the pleasure was too good. There was wet sounds coming from Anna's pussy, from how wet she was and elsa just watched it leak down her sister's legs.

"That's it sis I'm your big sister I'm always hear to release the stress inside you if you want. " Elsa cooed pumping three fingers in Anna faster and harder, Anna bucked into the fingers loving that it's violating and making her feel good and making her release... and darkly love that it's coming from her loving sister Elsa, she feels like she can't control herself And she don't care about anything but how could the pleasure feels.

"Aaash aaaah yeah yes! Elsa Oooh god sis! I love you so fucking much right now!"

"You do?!"Elsa was pinching Annas clit and slapping her pussy lips at this point.

"Ffffuck! Yes you make my pussy feel Sooo good! Hmmm. " Anna moaned and was drooling with her eyes rolled into head.

"Whenever you feel horny you come to your big sister okay she will take care of you okay you little slut?" Elsa was pumping harder and rough knuckle deep in Anna doing a come hither motion with her fingers inside her pussy bringing her close to the edge.

"Yessss! Yessss elsa your fingers its soooo good! " Anna was drooling on herself and smiling because she was in ecstasy and she can feel herself building up and moaned like a slut.

"Elsa I'm Cumming! I'm Cumming!"

Elsa choked Anna and finger fucked her faster, staring at her face as she does so.

"Cum for me, cum for your big sister!"

"Aaaah! Aaah fuck! Fuck yeaaaaaaah!"Anna shook like crazy and enjoying her long Orgasm, seeing stars.

"Hmmm there we go let it all out baby, my sweet sweet sister. " Elsa said as she pumped more until Anna is out of her state which looked like she was brain fucked.

"Ooh my god that was amazing." Anna said exhausted trying to get her voice back.

"Anything for my little sister." Elsa seductively licked Anna's cum off her fingers. Anna just stared at her.

"Anna, you know we can do more of these if you just come to my room and tell me you need release." Elsa was rubbing Anna's pussy again.

"Hmmm. " Anna hummed eyes glazing over again letting her sister touch her dripping intimate area spreading her legs again.

"It's so hot, doing this wrong deed with you and I want more I want to violate you more."Elsa penetrated Anna's pussy once more.

"Let's fuck."

Anna snapped out of the pleasure filled touches and moved away from Elsa.

"Wait, what no Elsa this is a one time thing no sex! No anything sexual. " Anna was still got up seductively and moved closer to her sister and smirked.

"Oh Anna you're still a virgin compared to what I know about how to stimulate you,all you know is missionary, I know so so much more and I'm going to do all those things to you,and I know you won't resist much because you love it rough and I like it when you struggle. " Elsa whispered in Anna's ear as soon as she stopped whispering she grabbed Anna's ass and shoved her fingers in her pussy, wrapping her leg around Elsa, Anna moaned like a whore.

"Aaah god Elsa fuck feels so fucking good. " Anna couldn't help but love Elsa's soft slender fingers inside her working the right buttons in her wrapping her leg willingly around her sister.

"Yes Anna I know you love it don't you!?"

"Ooh fuck yes!"

"I'll make you cum baby I'll make you cum again, don't fight it."

"Yeeaaah Hmmm nnoo no!"Anna kicked free with little resistance but it was enough.

"I am going to masturbate and we... We are going to finish-"

"What we started?"

"No! God you nymph you! The resident evil 6 game stay back! Fiend!"Anna made a karate pose stance as she went for the door walking backwards and missing the door handle a couple of times then finally leaving.

Elsa just smiled and thought I'm going to have tons of fun making you cum in different places and different ways.

Author's note:yo chapter 2 guys woohoo I'll expect feedback maybe a comment on what character from Disney you want and hey how bout that lego frozen ey ey? I'm out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Knees and toes

Anna and Elsa played until 1 a.m determined on progressing the game almost completing the first campaign but they had to go to bed because they had school the next morning .The next morning Anna walked down the stairs dressed in black leggings, Green hoodie and black sneakers and her black beanie with her pig tails swinging as she descended down the steps she first checked if her sister was in the kitchen, she saw no one and proceeded to make toast and cautiously looked around while waiting for her toast.

"Morning Anna." Elsa was by the kitchen backdoor entrance which meant she was ofcause outside feeding their dog was dressed In tight fitting jeans with black pumps and a blue tank top ready for her morning class.

"Holy! Elsa? Elsa hi...no sudden moves!"Anna warned getting in her fierce (ridiculous) karate pose.

"What? Why?"Elsa's brow raised alittle as she was leaning against the doorway.

"I know you are planning on seducing me but haha ooh no! Ma am this time I will go all taijutsu on your butt!"Anna said smugly while karate chopping poorly.

"Taijutsu? Anna have you been playing Naruto storm revolution again?"Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No! I've been watching it"

"Anna you told me you stopped watching Naruto because the flashback episodes made you fall asleep."

"Yeah but that blonde spikey haired kid is Sooo needy like how much times can they show his been alone like dude get a dog or a talking ninja cat! I wanna see the main character fight!"

"Anna, Naruto is the main character"

"Oh I thought that those flashbacks was about his son... Anyway! Taijutsu"Anna put on her fierce face . Elsa just smirked at her and walked towards her slowly.

"And what if I put you in a genjutsu sweet sister, how will you resist?"Elsa asked.

"I-I will avoid your gaze fight you blind haha!"Anna closed her eyes and made dodging tactics only for her head to knock against the cupboard Elsa giggled and rubbed Anna's aching head and Anna just pouted at the treatment.

"Anna, you're so cute, and soo yummy."Elsa whispered in Anna's ear slipping her hand down anna's clothed crotch and rubbed it hard enough for Anna to feel the contact sending small tingles down her area.

"Do you really think you can fight this, you're so easily manipulated Anna and I like it but at the same time fear for you. " Anna tried to keep herself from giving in this time, eye twitching from the resist of glazing over in the sensation and attention given to her clothed pussy she could feel her leggings being pulled down.

"Oh Anna, if I can get you to your knees so quickly what if a boy does aswell... I won't let that happen! "Elsa pushed her knee between Anna's legs rubbing it against her panty covered pussy. Anna gasped at the sudden jolt of pleasure going through her body eyes rolled up to her head.

"Ooh fuck! Elsa oh my god!"Anna moaned and bucked into the knee.

"Oh yes Anna, don't worry know other boy or girl will take you from me, I will make sure it's only my touches that fuel your libido."Elsa pressed her knee harder into Anna, biting and sucking anna's neck enjoying her delicious this point Elsa was doing nothing but extend her knee, Anna grabbed hold of Elsa's ass and was humping her leg like a dog in heat enjoying the pleasure it was giving her.

"Oooh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yes yes yes!"Elsa enjoyed seeing her sister like this, seeing her so needy and pathetic, it fuels her that she can get Anna to this point.

"Yessss Anna that's it, I'm not going away baby you finish until you cum."Anna happily did so humping harder and faster reaching her high Anna fucked herself harder on elsa's knee.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oooh yeaaaaaaah!"Anna moaned as she came and practically hugged Elsa's leg like it's the only source of life, rubbing her pussy into it and humming in pure satisfaction.

"So hot,feel free to do that anytime sis but not now we need to go, want a lift to school?" Elsa wiped her knee and pulled Anna's leggings up and fixed her hair . Anna was just in shock from what she had done, sliding slowly to the floor.

"Sure " Anna said exhausted.

"Great, I will go get the car ready you do something about that delicious smell before mom gets up okay " Elsa said walking out the door like nothing happened.

"What the freak just happened?"

"So let me get this straight your smoking hot sister turned into your mistress and dominates you and treats you like your trash and you love it and you dunno why?" Kristoff was eating a carrot at lunch with Anna, trying to make sense of his friend's rambling.

"Yes Kristoff geez pay attention,I just don't understand why I would let her take advantage of me like that, I should be like hey yeah you stop no means no except I'm like-"

"Fuck Me big sister, you're my dream Queen!" Kristoff mocked in a girly voice.

"Yeeaaah like that" Anna sighed."Gosh I don't even swear like what the heck man I'm such a weirdo " Anna sniffed.

"Look Anna we all have our kinks, weird kinks that we watch alone, at night, alone...like me I like watching girls get fucked in reindeer costumes"Kristoff said.

"You're one of those weird furry buttpounders" Anna hysterically laughed out loud banging her hand against the table."Hey pa! There's a reindeer! Can I pound it! Can I pound it! Pa!" Anna said in an offensive country accent.

"Well shucks Kreestoffer we gotta wait to buy em deenner first!"Anna banged her head on the table from laughter.

"Ooh Elsa! Fuck my cunt hole Elsa please oh darling sister of mine fuck my bum hole I love incest sex Sooo much that I actually have it!"Kristoff mocked slightly annoyed.

"Alright keep it down jesus this isn't a cw superhero series you can't just blurt stuff like that and no one will notice it." Anna said as she was looking around.

"My bad, say Anna where's your lunch anyway?"Kristoff asked looking around for her lunch.

"I forgot it at home since you know who distracted me." Anna said rubbing her stomach."I sure am hungry though."

"Oh Anna!"

Oh sweet merciful heavens not here.

Elsa was standing in the entrance of the cafeteria in her gym outfit which is a navy blue short shorts and a matching crop top with white sneakers, since it's the afternoon elsa must have finished classes and saw her sister's lunch on the kitchen in the cafeteria was quiet staring at Elsa's whole entire being as if they saw jesus for the first time. In the back of the cafeteria you can hear a teen shout holy fuck!

"Oh there you are Anna you forgot your lunch baby sis. " Elsa said innocently and then handed it to her while bending over in the process, you can hear the same voice shout holy fuck!

"Th-thanks Elsie." Anna smiled nervously. At this point everyone went back to eating and talking and a boy shouting he can fly.

"Hi elsa." Kristoff greeted.

"Hi kristoff. " Elsa greeted "uhm Anna." Elsa went in on her sister's ear.  
"I know you have an itch down between your legs meet me in the girls toilet and I'll take care of it." Elsa whispered in a husky tone.

"What no I do-" Elsa rubbed between Anna's legs cupping her pussy pressing her thumb against her sister's clit rubbing it in circles, Anna moaned softly and bit her lower lip to keep herself from moaning loud.

"If you want my fingers in you then meet me darling sister." Elsa gave her sister a peck on the lips and waved goodbye to kristoff and walked away.

"Woaw holy shit,Elsa certaintly looks hotter than when she use to go here with us, you'd think that she would be a model by now jesus."Kristoff turned to face Anna only to find her red and distant.

"Anna yo!"Kristoff waved his hand infront of her face.

"Oh haha yeah she is hot,uhm well so what class are we getting next?" Anna asked wiggling her legs distracting herself, I really want them in me right now no! Stop it shut up!

"I think English or maybe gym definitely gym." Working wonders inside me, she knows just how to get me to an Orgasm .No she's my freaking sister I need to stop! Thinking about this!

"Oh did you study for that?" Maybe I should go just to feel her inside me... She makes me feel so full,that good tickle feeling inside me, working me til I cum and God are the Orgasms great!

"Study? For gym?"Yeah I should go she makes me feel so good. Yeah she's my big sister I'll give her what she want. Anna's teal eyes went darker with lust.

"Anna are yo-"

"I'm going to the bathroom I'll meet you in class" Anna said in a monotone and walked away.

Kristoff just stood there confused.

The bathroom was locked and Anna's leggings and panties were on the floor and Anna was facing the bathroom mirror bending over while Elsa gave her pussy slaps.  
"Aaah fuck Elsa!"*slap!* "More sis!" *Slap!* "Aaaargh fuck me!"

"Soon my sweet slutty sister you see what happens if you keep me waiting? You don't get to cum and get punished." Elsa cooed while rubbing anna's soaked naked pussy, Anna was humming as if she were in another universe loving how sensitive her pussy felt.

"Yes my queen, I won't let it happen again please take your sweet little sister, please my queen." Anna begged her sister spreading her legs.

"Oooh I love how broken you are it's delicious, fine then my slave il reward you I've always craved to Lick those soaked lips of yours." Anna giggled in her lust state and opened her legs for Elsa and she gave her sister one long moist Lick against her dripping slit slowly making Anna groan in frustration.

The bell rang.

"No! I want you now elsa! Let's fuck now! Let's fuck in front of everybody you can show them how much of a slut I am! How you own me, please." Anna begged rubbing her wet pussy against Elsa's leg.

"So tempting fuck anna I love you like this, you so horny you can't even think straight but we can't."Elsa said disappointed.

"Well can finish this off at home there's a tap clean yourself off and use the soap to finish yourself off." Elsa winked and slapped her ass as she unlocked the door and left, Anna locked the door again and squirted some oozing soap in her hands and shoved it in her pussy pumping vigorously to get her off biting her lower lip in ecstasy this time.

"Oh fuck Yessss this feels good! So so fucking good hmmmm oh Elsa"

Anna came home and threw her bag on her bed and went straight for the shower. That bitch oh my god she! She made me freaking horny at school what if someone saw me and her... I bet she won't stop fingering me, she will probably make me cum oh fuck yeah Elsaaa I love how kinky you are. Anna's hand pinched her nipple and her other hand went to her pussy as she was thinking of getting caught and everyone watching her.

"Oh yeah Elsa I'm your slut, I'm your slut " Anna's fingers began pumping her away from her anger and into a horny world of pleasure.

"Elsa! Elsa Oooh Elsa!"Anna orgasmed quicker than usual she didn't care not in the mood for gaming with her sister she put on her pajama boxers and another Tshirt and socks and proceeded to do her homework and went straight to bed for an afternoon nap.

"Stupid Elsa." Anna mumbled.

Knock knock "Anna, get up baby girl its dinner time come down."Elsa's soothing voice called out.

"Coming!"Anna called out and elsa mumbled something like oh you will be and descended down the stairs to the kitchen. Anna got up and rubbed her eyes and ran down the hallway and slide down the railing of the stairs and inevitably fell face first onto the floor."ow" Anna got to the kitchen table searching for everyone only to find elsa and to slices of pizza on the opposite sides of the table. Also Elsa is wearing white hot pants and an aqua blue vest with no bra and no socks I can see her blue nail polish on her toes, I would have been able to see her nipples through her vest but she was sitting cross armed and cross legged wiggling her foot around, smirking up at me.

"Where's mama and papa?"Anna asked looking around.

"Papa is working on a late project and mama is out with friends."Elsa answered smirk still on her face.

"Oh, darn."Anna said

"Sit down sis have some...pizza." Elsa urged.

"Did you do something to it?"Anna asked suspiciously.

"No Anna I did nothing." Elsa deadpanned.

"Are you sure?" Anna lift it up and sniff it and gave it three cautious licks.

"I'm sure Anna." Elsa stared at her sister's tounge.

"No pheromones?"

"No."

"No drugs?"

"God no!"

"Your cum in it?"

"Don't give me ideas."

"Freaken poison!"

"Don't tempt me."

Anna squinted her eyes at her sister.

Elsa squinted more.

Anna squinted even more.

Elsa squinted even more.

Anna was closing her eyes cause she can't squinted any further.

"Alright then Els! You win boy I'm starving!"Anna sat down and ate the pizza. Elsa smirked and raised her eyebrow thinking about her devious act.

"We haven't had pizza in ages!" Anna said mouth full of pizza. Not noticing that Elsa checked under the table to see if Anna's legs were spread which always are when she is eating. Elsa slowly brought her foot Anna's side of the table and pressed it against her crotch . Anna gasped and dropped her pizza Elsa just smirked at her.

"Elsa what are you do-oh god!"Anna moaned as elsa circled her foot around anna's crotch teasing her lips.

"I want you to fuck my foot Anna, I wanna watch you enjoy it."Elsa said seductively.

"Elsa fuck huh?"Anna panted as elsas toes massaged her now wet pussy.

"Drop those boxer shorts and panties and fuck my foot like a pervert...I want you to perv over me Anna. " Elsa demanded.

"Oooh fuck Elsa."Anna did as she was told and humped Elsa's foot, feeling a new sensation of pleasure coming from elsas pale skin foot.

"I should have known you were up to something fuu- yeah oh god! I'm going to bed!"Anna attempted to push the foot away but Elsa shoved her toes in Anna's pussy loving the feeling of it Anna let out a loud moan and began heatedly fucking the foot to get more of the sensation giving Elsa what she wanted.

"That's better sis that's it fuck my foot my toes will get you off you will love it." Elsa pushed the table out of the way and crossed her arms so she can focus on her sister using her foot to cum.

"Oh yeah yes! Elsa more more! Make me cum please Aaaargh! Aah fuck!" Elsa wiggled her toes in her pussy making her buck harder cause she can feel herself getting closer.

"Oh fuck Elsa I'm Cumming I'm Cumming Hmmm yes you treat me Sooo good big sister!"Anna came hard on Elsa's toes while she wiggled til Anna came back to earth,Anna rubbed her pussy on the sole of Elsa's foot sighing and loving how the foot made her feel.

"I do treat you good sis and next time I'm going try more...darker things with you. " Anna was snuggling against Elsa's leg and Elsa just rubbed her head as if she was a dog.

"In the end you will crave sex and I will willingly give it to you my darling sister... always."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Non or con?

Anna was beatboxing while making up her bed, she didn't know what beat she was making but it sounded catchy to her nonetheless .Once she was done Anna grabbed her phone and headed down stairs, today is saturday and Anna want to make some cereal and go watch some cartoons after all no need to dress up, still in her pajama she headed towards the kitchen. Her beatboxing slowly lost its volume when she saw her sister preparing her own bowl of cereal, Anna raised her beatboxing volume and turned to the lounge but was stopped by Elsa.

"Anna where do you think you're going?"Elsa asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to watch some cartoons, it's Saturday after all."Anna laughed nervously.

"Without cereal?"

"I ate that crap yesterday."

"Yes Anna every morning, like it is right now, c'mon I'll make it for you." Elsa pulled out a chair for Anna, Anna sighed and sat on the chair and watched her sister prepare the cereal. She noticed only then that Elsa had nice toned milky thighs, the blue hot pants should be a sin to wear Anna thought and Elsa's white vest didn't exactly hide elsa's nipples and giving the poor Auburn blonde a great view of very nice side sister turned me into a pervert.

"So,Goofo's or mickey mouse chocos?"Elsa asked holding both the boxes up.

"Chocolate please."Elsa got the cereal ready and placed on the table in front of Anna.

"Oh I almost forgot."

"What?"Elsa sat on Anna's lap, straddling her and wrapping her arms around her neck and began fully making out with her sister, Anna sat there in shock and Elsa got into Anna's mouth sucking on her tounge and swallowing her saliva she pulled away and licked her lips.

"Good morning sis."Elsa smirked.

"You need help you know that right?"Elsa giggled at Anna's comment and caressed her little sister's cheek while gazing into her teal eyes.

"Seriously dude, only quacks do these things let alone to there own sister! Elsa please stop this crap."

"No Anna, I love you and I like expressing it more intimately now"

"Intimate? Love! You shoved a foot up my area!"

"You loved it."

"Dude its my hormones! I can't help that, please be my big sister again."Anna begged with a pout.

Elsa stared at her sister and sighed.

"Anna I'm always your big sister even if I hate you or wanna kill you I'm going to stay your big sister, but the thing is, I love you so, so much and hugging and cuddling you won't cut it! I want to express my feelings for you! To make you feel better and good all over, so I won't stop pleasing you Anna because I love you."Elsa confessed rubbing anna's thighs that was currently under hers.

"Oh elsa,that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Get off me, I can feel your privates through my boxers."Anna tried to push Elsa off but suddenly gasped at what she felt, her sister was grinding into her.

"That's the point Anna I'm going to get us both off now you know why?"Anna was lost in the feeling of having her pussy rubbed against another it was technically dry humping at this point but still satisfying, it was elsa kiss on her neck that snap her out of it.

"Why."Anna groaned bucking into Elsa to feel more friction.

"Oh fuck, because ah moms coming down any minute now and I want to see how turned on you will get discovering she could catch us at any moment."Elsa's hot breathe on anna's ear as she spoke to her only fed more into Anna and their mom coming down meant she should push her sister off or she can buck and grind into her sister to help out the sin in order to make it go faster making them Orgasm. Anna loved to Orgasm and to make her sister cum will be a bonus for the recent antics, so she grabbed her sisters milky thighs and bucked harder into her, Elsa grabbed onto her sister and made small breathy moans into her neck.

"Ah ah ah! Fuck sis I knew you would choose the right one baby." Elsa kissed her sisters neck.

"You are one insatiable ass!"Anna moaned enjoying the sensation.

"Oh fuck yeah, and you love it!"Elsa whispered as she grind into her sister's sex with her own making the breathy moans more audible, Anna slapped Elsa's ass and squeezed it causing her sister to moan throwing her head up in the air.

"Ooh yeah fuck sis I can be yours just admit it you looove fucking me."

"Ah ah god I do, it feels so good!"Anna tried to whisper bucking harder.

"Girls? Are you still at home?"Anna felt her heart pound and libido rise but Elsa just smirked at her and shouted.

"Yeah mama we down here in the kitchen!"Elsa whispered in Anna's ear."What are you waiting for? Fuck Me."Anna rubbed them faster and faster, using all the energy she had to go faster, she can hear her mother's footsteps making her way to the stairs, Elsa was bouncing on Anna's sex, there naked thighs were making slapping noises, Anna was nearly over the edge and so was Elsa. Anna cupped elsa's boob giving it a light squeeze.

"Just a little more, keep going sis we can...Aaah aah!"Elsa and Anna both went faster reaching their peak, Orgasming together,shaking, toes had self control and closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, Anna had none,shouting oh fuck yes, mouth open,drool streaming down her lips and eyes rolled up to her head .Their foreheads touched as they tried to catch their breathe, both siblings had a look of lust,gazing into eachother's eyes.

"Good, you girls are here I just wanted to tell you, your father will be home early to take me out tonight so Elsa order something for Anna,tomorrow we can all go out but tonight I want it to be alittle romantic you know what I mean?"Their mother said none the wiser of what took place.

"Sure mama."

"Yeah."

"Oh and elsa go make up your bed I didn't raise a pig!"Their mother got up slowly leaning into Anna to give her a kiss on her neck and winked at her as she maneuvered away from her mother so she don't see her stain on her hot pants. Anna moved her chair in to eat her cereal.

"So mama, you and papa on a date huh?"Anna said mouth full of cereal.

"Yes sweety, our first date in 10 years. "Their mother admitted while making her hair right in a shiny pan, Anna bust out laughing.

"Wow, mama gosh that must be rough right now cause now papa is going to notice how old and wrinkly you are not to mention your old grumpy-"Anna stopped as soon as she saw her mother's evil glare.

"Beautiful, precious personality and loving, loving eyes oh my god papa will fall in love with you all over again! You guys might even give me a baby bro-"

"Save it young lady! You lucky I'm in a good mood today or I would have put you on Olaf duty, or take away your gaming privileges."Anna's mother Sighed"can't wait for this date it's been forever since I've gone anywhere with your father."

"Yeah because he sees your wrinkly old face and be like, oh yeah I'm married to that."Anna snickered at her own joke wiping away a tear.

"That's it you on Olaf duty, go clean up his shit for a month, make It a year since calling me old is so amusing to you."

"Aaaah mommy! No why!

"That's final."Anna's mother scolded as she walked up the stairs out of sight.

"Crazy old bat."

"10 years!"

"What the- how's that even fai- I was only- oh my god!"Anna slides down her chair wondering where she went wrong.

Later that day Anna was slouching on the couch. Feet on the armrest and head resting on the opposite armrest, popcorn placed on her stomach, phone resting on the table next to her can of coke in front of her, watching cartoon network.

"Ha! Modecai and Rigby you are so darn lazy I mean why even apply for a job if you're just going to slack off?"Anna asked the television spewing the popcorn on the floor and stuffing her face more. Olaf came and snacked on the popcorn on the floor waggling his little tail in delight.

"Hey there you little puff ball, you going to be my little vacuum cleaner aren't you boy."Anna sat up and squated to pet the dog, but Olaf smelt something strong and went closer to Anna to get a closer whiff, it was anna's stained crotch and Olaf began lapping up the new taste.

"Woah! Woah! No Olaf no that's a bad dog, that's a no no area bad!"Anna pushed Olaf far away from her, Olaf tilted his head in confusion and barked then went off on his merry way . Anna went back to her slouching position on the couch.

"Jesus that was close that would've went weird."

"What would've went weird sis?"Elsa asked throwing a blanket over Anna, Anna threw the blanket off of her.

"Olaf licked my area."

"Oh naughty dog, but had the right idea."

"Yeah I stopped him tho-wait what?"Anna asked noticing Elsa moving closer.

"Anna dear, your pussy is smelling oh so delicious right now and I bet it's still dripping,I'm going to eat it and I'm not taking no for an answer!"Elsa threatened, as she pulled Anna's boxers down her legs but Anna was quick to act pulling it back up.

"I thought if I said no you will stop! Elsa!"Anna shouted placing her foot on elsa's face in order to push her away, Elsa only bit her foot.

"No! I'm trying something different! Because I want you Anna! And I will get what I want!"Elsa barked as she pulled off Anna's boxers and panties Anna closed her legs as elsa sniffed her panties.

"Stop this Elsa you're basically raping me!"Elsa kicked her panties and boxers under the couch and pounced Anna.

"Yeah your right,you better stop me then!"Elsa pried anna's legs apart sticking her long tounge out, again Anna didn't notice her long tounge because how was she suppose to know or more importantly why would she care about that stuff . It was her sister!

"Stop! Stop it! Mama! Mama help me!"Elsa finally made it to Anna's sex, lapping at her folds and sticking her long tounge in anna's cunt, Anna let out a long gasp of surprise, the moist soft tounge was licking around inside her all her thoughts were gone. Nothing felt more greater than the feeling she was experiencing right now . Elsa moaned in satisfaction finally tasting what she craved for weeks.

"Oh! Oh my god elsaaa!"Anna moaned holding Elsa's head and spreading her legs further, Elsa held Anna's ass so she could get her tounge deeper into her sister, trying to taste every delicious parts inside of her licking and slurping, Anna threw her head back in pleasure.

Anna heard her mom descending down the stairs she threw her sister with a blanket to cover her quickly Elsa smirked and continued with her action on Anna.

"Anna darling? What's wrong I heard you screaming is everything alright?"Their mother asked concerned her daughter was hurt.

"Huh? What noo no, everything's fine mama I just couldn't reach for the remote is all " Anna smiled dreamily at her mother eyes half lidded.

"Oh, I should have known it was something as lazy as that " Their mother deadpanned.

Anna giggled dreamily"Yeah you're so funny!"Anna was rubbing what looks like her stomach but is really Elsa's head Anna was slowly bucking into her sisters soft wet tounge.

"Are you high?"

"No mama, don't be silly just enjoying life and watching tv Hmmm tv."Anna threw her head back in ecstasy this time Elsa seemed to hit a good spot and is working at it now.

"Ooookay then, I'm going to finish getting ready your father will be here any minute now, where's Elsa?"

"In her room being an angel."Elsa started making out with Anna's pussy, Anna stifled a moan.

"Okay il go now, seeya later."Their mother was about to head up stairs until she heard a loud slurp noise and turned to face Anna, Anna had her coke in her hand and slurped her drink loud matching her sister's slurps.

"Honestly Anna, be more civilazed"With that she went back up stairs out of Sight, Anna dropped her coke can and pressed elsa harder into her pussy.

"Fuck yeah Elsa I'm so fucking close!"Elsa increase the speed of her tounge inside her sister, lapping at her clit and finger fucking her until Anna was shaking ready to burst.

"Fuck! Fuck! I'm going to! I'm going to Oooh my god! Aaah " Anna's eyes glazed over as her Orgasm hit her harder than usual, seeing stars and enjoying the pleasure washing over her whole body. Elsa was busy cleaning Anna's pussy with her tounge and when she was done she came up and licked her lips seductively.

"Yummy."

"Oh shut up."

Elsa giggled and rested her head below anna's chin watching held her.

"Yay, getting snuggy with my rapist."Anna deadpanned.

"Oh hush up, I'm in a mood for Seconds " Elsa said looking up at Anna licking her lips.

"You want it go get it I'm not complaining."Elsa giggled when Anna pushed her down again,Elsa loves the treatment and began eating her sister's dripping sex again.

"Oh fuck yeah, right there sis."Anna moaned.

Their father came from the front door and sat his stuff down on the kitchen counter.

"Evening feisty pants, your mom ready yet" Their father asked straightening his tie.

"Evening papa, go check."Anna said dreamily.

Their father went up stairs to go get their mother, Anna checked under the blanket Elsa just stared at her, eyes dark with lust lapping at her clit Anna bit her lip and moaned, she heard her parents come down, she quickly placed the blanket down.

"Well we on our way."

"Bye!"Anna shouted almost on edge.

"Tell elsa the money for food is on the table."

"I will bye!"On edge.

"Don't open the door for strangers excluding Kristoff."

"Yeah yeah yeah."Elsa was licking her sister faster and faster, feeling her sister's folds close in on her tounge, causing Anna to fidget like crazy.

"Don't stay up to la-"

"OKAY I GET IT GO!"Anna shouted trying hard not to show her climax on her face. Her parents just looked concerned and left.

"Oh god! Yeeeeeaah!"Anna moaned out loud bucking furiously against Elsa's tounge loving the Orgasm she was getting and then she fell slump on the couch breathing heavily.

Elsa was giving Anna's thighs soft kisses when they heard the door again.

"Oh and by the way Anna, you fucking stink go take a shower."Their mother said slamming the door.

Anna sniffed under her arm and grimaced.

Anna decided to take a bath rather than shower she didn't trust her sister, and she suspected that that was the perfect opportunity for shower sex. Anna was still a little shaken from the 2 Orgasms she had an hour ago so she decide to relax in the tub and think of a way to get her sister to doing these things to her,more importantly finish resident evil 6 so they can play another game Anna wanted to play . Her thoughts were interrupted by the rattle and creak of the bathroom door opening.

"Hi Anna " Elsa said seductively closing the door, dressed in a blue robe.

"Oh c'mon Elsa! This is me time! God! Don't you get tired?" Anna asked surprised and slightly irritated.

Elsa walked towards the bath tub sitting on her knees, dipping her finger in the tub playing with the water, resting her head on the palm of her hand smiling at Anna.

"No, not really I'm not the one getting Orgasms you are and you deserve every last on of them."Elsa flicked water in Anna's face . Anna sighed in frustration.

"Relax Anna I'm not here to get you off, I'm here to say tomorrow after we go out with my mama and papa we going to finish off the Leon and Helena campaign, I really wanna found out what happens. "

"Freaking yes, I'm glad Elsa! Cause I was thinking the same."Anna beamed.

"Great so prepare your butt! I hope you remembered how to play " Elsa joked.

"What are you kidding me? Tomorrow may the grinding commence!"Anna made a trumpet noise at the end, Elsa giggled rubbing her hand with soap.

"Uhm anna you missed a spot."

"What? Where?"Anna sniffed herself.

"Right."Elsa put her hand under water reaching for something "there."Elsa shoved her fingers in Anna's pussy fingering her with the soap.

"Oh god Elsa you said-"

"I'm just cleaning you off. " Elsa said in a husky tone, Elsa watched her sister's face as she was working her to another orgasm , she watched how she bit her lip, how her mouth opened, breathing heavily then drool comes down her lower lip ,closing her eyes, it turned Elsa on.

"Elsa I'm going to-"

"It's okay your almost clean let me just do your clit " Elsa rubbed her thumb over anna's clit pinching it a few times.

"Aaah aah Aaah oh Elsa!"Anna moaned loud Orgasming in the bathtub.

"There we go theeeeere we go, all clean."Elsa cooed patting Anna's sex,Elsa got up and threw off her robe and went in the shower and started singing.

"Argh she treats me like a girlfriend, wait a second ofcause that's it!"Anna said to herself in the tub.

"That's how I will get rid off elsa, Heartbreak... haha muhahahahaaaaaa Haha hahahaha " Anna laughed maniacally while holding her fingers together.

"Oooh mercy!"

Author's note:Thanks for the support guys sorry I didn't upload was busy with Christmas stuff you know how it is right, anyway Sooo who got nothing for xmas? Just me? Aight coo, coo! Take care guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Hans

Spoiler alert:if you haven't played the resident evil franchise this chapter's beginning may spoil it for you.

"So, it's over right?"

"Yip."

"So that alphabet virus turned him into a doggy, a doggy with a tail-"

"A doggy with a gun, Anna."

"Right a doggy with a gun, a freaking T-Rex and a mothman then a spider mothman...thing?"

"Yeah I think that about covers it."

"What even is resident evil anymore. " Elsa burst out laughing at Anna's reaction to the end of the first campaign, it was 7pm they enjoyed their time spent with their parents but playing a decent game and laughing at its absurdity is even better with someone you love spending time with.

"I mean Leon could have kissed Ada but you know capcom! I'm too cool for a kiss instead his like pfft women!"Anna said in a deep voice turning her fringe into leon' just giggled, checking their trophies they have gotten in the game.

"Argh I prefer resident evil 4."Anna grumbled.

"Yes Anna! Dragging the President's daughter around is always fun!'"Elsa said sarcastically.

Anna giggled "but you gotta admit leons reaction when the giant zombie stomped on Ashley was priceless."Elsa held in her laughter.

"Leon! Splat! Oooh noooo."They said in unison and burst out laughing.

"Whose our next campaign?"Anna asked wiping a tear away . Elsa went to the campaign menu screen.

"Uhm Jake and sherry."Elsa read.

"Lame! New characters!"Anna pouted.

"Not exactly you remember when I played operation racoom city?"

"Yeah with hunk."

"Well sherry is that little girl, and her father was that monster... thing."

"Shut up!"

"Uh huh! And Jake get this, that's weskers son!"Elsa made a mind blown signature with her hands.

"What!? Who would fuck wesker plus we cooked him back in resident evil 5 with bazookas coincidentally like how we killed Simmons."Anna said rubbing her chin.

"Yeah well when we play with Chris and random guy we will find it."Elsa said.

"There's no point in hiding."Anna impersonated weskers voice and line causing both sisters to burst out laughing once more, Anna banged her fist on the floor.

"Pppfft women!"Elsa spat on Anna's face.

"Pppppffft women!"Anna sprayed spit in Elsa's face.

Elsa wiped her face and made as if to just spit in her sister's face causing her sister to cover her face "Women!"Elsa started to wheeze from laughter at her sister's action and Anna laughed at Elsa's outburst. Both sister's stopped laughing, Elsa stared at her sister lovingly, Anna panicked at this and thought it's now or never.

"Uhm Elsa do you have dating advice for me?"Anna asked avoiding her gaze.

"Why? Do you want to go out on date with me? I'll go anywhere as long as it's with yo-"

"It's for a boy I like at school!"Anna blurted out, Elsa looked shocked for a moment then her face became unreadable.

"O-oh. " Elsa said softly looking at the game cover on the floor.

"Y-yeah I really want to make an impression on him."Anna looked at elsa's face trying to reading her face.

"Uhm yeah sure, sure uhm be yourself and don't wear anything to revealing because it will give him the wrong impression and take him somewhere you both like. "Elsa faked a smile and got up and walked out the door.

"Elsa where are you going!"

"I'm going to my room."

"Elsa, this is your room!"

"To the kitchen then, I'm just hungry is all " Elsa said flatly.

Well that did it now to go on a date with Hans and be official, then elsa will move on and everything will be hunky dory right? Right.

"Hans are you fucking! Nuts!"

"Shhhh!"The librarian shushed Kristoff and Anna, they were in the Iibrary at school, supposedly working on their project for science.

"It's only to get Elsa off my case Kris ,besides its not like I'm marrying the idiot."Anna whispered.

"Yeah but it's Hans we're talking bout you could at least fucking choose me of all people I'm a good actor."Kristoff whispered harshly.

"Yeah sure we all know how this will end, we pretend at first, then real feelings start to harvest then I tell you I don't feel the same then you boohoo all the way home I watch stupid high school movies!" Anna whispered back.

"Bullshit!"

"Shhhhhhh!"

"Look that's why I chose Hans no emotional attachment no jack poop,his ego will totally ruined it for me, then Elsa will be like ooh you don't love me, then boom no more incest and I'm free oh and plus il dump Hans too."Anna said softly

"I have a bad feeling about this Anna, it's just too risky, Hans is sketchy."Kristoff said concerned.

"Trust me kristoff it will work trust me, good luck on our ice castle project " Anna ran out the library.

"You're going to regret this Anna!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Hans was shooting baskets in the gym with some poor skinny little guy Hans had challenge to a basketball game whoever gets to five is a winner.

"Ha! That's 20 baskets in a row,I win, loser! what you going to cry like a little cry baby I win! I always win because I am the best!"Hans exclaimed showing off his toned biceps.

"All I asked for was a dollar" The nerd said softly walking away upset that he lost until Hans threw him with the basketball against his head sending him face first into the floor.

"Hans! Are you here Hans?"Anna called out stepping on the nerd on her way in not noticing him crying out about his tail bone . Hans turned and smiled seeing Anna.

"Ooh Anna what an unexpected surprise but it's the best surprise I've gotten all day long."Hans flirted Anna fought hard not to punch him in his smug little-  
"Hans I was thinking,maybe me and you could go out."

"Out Where?"

"On a date Hans."

"Oh well well, look who decided to go out with me,let me guess it was my charm wasn't it " Hans asked jokingly.

Anna rolled her eyes "Oh yes Hans all of that, so is that a yes or no " Anna deadpanned.

"Well I'm going to have to clear my amazing schedule But I can pencil you in, how does Friday night sound? Movie?"

"Yes pick me up at 7 here's my phone number il text you the address " Anna wrote it down on Hans' arm ignoring that he's flexing his muscles.

"I will see you at... 7?"Hans looked around Anna was no where in sight.

"Woman am I right?"the nerd said as he got up only to be punch in the face back down again.

It's Friday night and since then Elsa didn't do anything to her, not evens rub or hump her . Anna thought that her plan was working and that made her happy inside or maybe that was Elsa's plan, she couldn't figure it out . Anna came out of the bathroom dressed in a short dress that sat mid thigh and a green vest hoodie, with green Converse . She went to her sister's room for her sister's opnion.

"How do I look?"Anna said in a husky voice posing against Elsa's door.

"Good enough to eat." Elsa said smiling sadly. That sent a warm tingle down anna's loin.

"Look elsa-"The doorbell rang and Anna ran down stairs to answer the door.

"Hi Anna, sorry I'm slightly late I saw a helpless child so I decided to help him home " Hans said alittle exhausted.

"Riiiight, ready to go?"Anna asked.

"You not going to introduce me?"

Hans stared at the platinum blonde goddess in just a short shorts and a tank top, crossed arms, staring at him with her brow raised and hip out, tapping her beautiful foot on the carpet floor, Hans couldn't help but admire her flawless skin.

"Oh yeah Hans this is my-"

"Are you two Greek god descendants!? How can you two be Sooo god damn beautiful! I mean Anna you are beautiful but your sister is godlike I mean almost hotter than me but jesus nipples!"Hans confessed out loud . Elsa and Anna just stared him then slowly at each other then again at him.

"Nice to meet you Hans." Elsa said confused Hans just stared at her then at her full breasts.

"Seeya elsa!" Anna went out the door with Hans rushing to his car.

"And she call me weird."Elsa sat on the couch watching the daredevil series.

Later that night Anna and Hans came out of the car in Elsa and Anna's driveway, they watched a fast and the furious movie, Anna ofcause didn't understand what the heck was going on but she thought it was nice. Hans broke the silence.

"That was a nice date Anna."Hans said softly.

"Yeah it was."Anna smiled honestly.

Hans moved in for a kiss,thinking it was just a peck and if elsa was watching it, then even better. Hans sticked his tounge in Anna's mouth, alright that's forward, then she felt a hand feel up her crotch, sliding up her short dress feeling her pussy, that's super forward it's backwards! and that's when she pushed hans.

"That is way forward! Hans what the hell! " Anna yelled angrily.

"Seeing your hotter sister and watching you walk in that Sexy short dress, Anna I need you we can make love in my car!"Hans grabbed Anna.

"Let Go Hans, let g-"Anna felt Hans fingers digging into her pussy feeling it up. Anna didn't feel aroused she felt mildly horny and wet but that's only a response from giving it attention, she must be immune to it now she thought, Hans attempts at giving her pleasure was not working and Anna was happy about it . She was not masochistic anymore.

"You like that baby." Hans asked in a husky tone, fingering Anna's pussy feeling it leak her juices.

"No I'm not hans!"Anna angrily said stomping hard on hans' foot.

"Ow! My Sexy toes!"Anna turned around and punched Hans square in the jaw.

"Ow my muscular cheekbone!"Hans cried out, falling on his car smashing his side mirror, Anna ran home and closed the door.

"I can finally fight back! bring it on elsa " Anna smirked.

"Who are you talking to Anna?"Their father was eating spaghetti infront of the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Dark elsa

"How's your date sweety?"Still in front of the couch, ready to take a seat Anna's father wanted to know Anna's social interactions.

"It went well dad, I got raped."Anna said proudly and marched up stairs, her father was choking on his spaghetti and beated his chest for the spaghetti to pass, he wanted to know his daughter's social interactions he knows now, oh god he knows, the horror,the teenage horror.

Anna made her way to her sister's room noticing the door is open. Inside elsa was sitting on a chair, her light was flickering off and on, and elsa looked tired, she must have been waiting for her sister to get home. Elsa tapped the armchair with her index finger, staring into her sister's soul.

"Hi Elsa " Anna smiled.

"I saw you two kissing Anna." Elsa said darkly, Anna swallowing spit and cleared her throat to sound more stern.

"Yeah I did Elsa! I've moved on!"Anna said keeping her chin up.

"What did I do Anna, I love you so much, is that so wrong just to love you a little more than I should?"Elsa sounded genuinely hurt .The flicker of elsa's light revealed a sad face and a quivering lip, the light seemed to be working again . Anna felt sorry for elsa but she has to set the record straight no sugar coating now . Anna closed the door behind for privacy.

"No elsa! That's not love! That's disgusting things to do with your sister whatever I felt I was responding to the sick treatment you were giving my body! And that's wrong Elsa just wrong!"Anna yelled, tears streamed down elsa's eyes and cute little sniffle.

"Just give our- my love a chance."Elsa said softly.

"No elsa I will never love you! I mean I'll always love you cause duh you my sister, but I will never LOVE YOU IN THAT WAY."Anna barked.

Elsa looked like she was going to break, cry and never open her door again. But when Anna blinked, Elsa's face changed...she looked serious like tears that were shed weren't hers, like she was a different person . Elsa broke . The lights started to flicker again.

"Sheesh what is up this these lights Els."Anna laughed nervously.

"It's like from a scary mo-eeh *gag*"Anna didn't noticed her sister moved closer to her let alone choked her in the dark, Anna looked into Elsa's eyes there were no emotion shown and she was squeezing hard.

"Fine you dont love me,I'll mind break you then, the sex can be on my terms, and you won't get a single fucking say!" Elsa hissed darkly.

"Elsa I can't breeeathe!"Elsa let go off Anna looking down at her as she was coughing on the ground. She got up again slowly.

"Ha elsa you fool I'm immune to your little poopy sex adventures I survived hans I definitely can survive yo-ooooooh."Anna moaned, Elsa shoved her fingers up her sister's skirt and into her panties, she was working her with two fingers and rubbing her clit with her thumb in circular motion.

"What was that? tell me Anna, I can't hear you."Anna moaned louder in response and wrapped her leg around Elsa, Elsa was wiggling her fingers inside of Anna's pussy still relishing in Anna's facial expressions.

"How do you work me so good elsa...Hmmm " Anna groaned bucking into elsa fingers, the delicate soft fingers were pumping inside her, Anna wanted more fingers but this was enough to get her off, she hadn't had elsa inside her for about a week and the dark half of her missed it.

"Cum for me slut."Anna moaned at her sister's treatment and moaned again when elsa slapped her ass. Anna's Orgasm was building up and she was bucking faster into Elsa and Elsa matching her rhythm, juices leaking down her leg.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh fuuuuuck!"Anna moaned and held Elsa as she was coming down from her high, humming in satisfaction Anna realized what just happened and back off of elsa.

"H-how!"Anna asked shocked.

"Simple Anna, it's an attraction, you love my body, my looks, and all of the time, You loved me dominating you, you had since you were a child Anna,when we wrestle you always wanted me on top, when we tickle fight, me on top, when we play superheroes you loved being the villain because I get to tie you up,and playfully slap you around,and you looove pissing me off cause you know I'd spank you and you giggle every time Anna and you know what I think it's time for your spanking." Elsa's face had a devilish grin on her face, especially in the flicker of the light. Anna remembered that face from death note when L died and look up at light's face, scary rape face!

"Noooo! Fuck this shit!"Anna open the door only to slam it into herself and then open it wide sprinting to her own room locking it.

"Oh Anna we live together dummy, I'm going to have fun with you muhahahahaaaaaa Haha hahahaha okay seriously what is up with this light bulb!"Elsa stared at the light bulb Pissed at its effects.

"Oh man oh man Oh man!"Anna said shifting back and forth, in the cafeteria with Kristoff.

"Hey, Anna how did the date with Hans go?"Kristoff asked eating his mash potatoes.

"Terrible he raped me, oh man kristoff I'm in deep crap now." Anna said taking a big bite of her sandwich, kristoff spat out his mash potatoes on the table.

"What the fuck! He raped you!?"

"Yeah but Kristoff-"

"And you're okay with that?"

"No I defended myself obviously, look Kristoff-"

"Aren't you traumatized!?"

"It depends on which type of girl you rape Kristoff! Attention seeker, anti social, nymph, virgin everybody takes it differently Kristoff Elsa is even crazier now!"Anna said taking another big bite of her sandwich.

"What why? She found out your plan or something?"Kristoff asked.

Anna was still eating her sandwich and then taking another bite and humming in satisfaction.

"Anna!"

"Oh yeah, no Kristoff! I told her how I'll never love her in that way then she went you're all mine woman and you will pay hehehe. " Anna placed her arms similar to a T-Rex and pulled her face as if she had swallowed a lemon.

"Damn sounds serious, What are we getting next period?"Kristoff asked finished with his mash potatoes.

"Kristoff this is a super serious situaton! Why aren't you taking me serious!"The rest of anna's words came in squeeks as she pulled on her twin braids and jumped up and down in place. Kristoff sat her back down.

"Woah Woah easy there, Maybe Elsa is just psyching you out and dude it's working,"Kristoff said putting anna's beanie back in place.

"Yeah maybe you're right, maybe she was just mad right? Yeah she's probably her sweet, smart self again yip,man I was dumb. " Anna said eating the rest of her sandwich.

"Is it all in there?"

"Yip all the sex toys for an army to thrive on."

"Awesome thanks Meg."Elsa said picking up her box.

"Hey, anything for a friend, who is that for anyway."Meg asked resting her head on the palm of her hand.

"Oh let's just say it's for someone I love dearly."Elsa smirked at her inside joke.

"Anna?"

"What?"

"Is it Anna?"

"Come again?"

"Anna."

"You lost me."

"Is it for your fucking sister! Anna Arendale!"Meg shouted annoyed.

"Oooh, nope."

"Your lying oh my god elsa, your naughty! "Meg snickered.

"Shut the fuck up Meg, this is why no one likes you."

Anna opened the front door and looked around for any sign of Elsa, she must be in her room Anna threw her back on her couch and made her way to her sister's room, the door was closed and music could be heard, Anna couldn't make out the lyrics but it sure as heck wasn't one direction . Anna slowly opened the door and hid herself behind a wall watching her sister. She could also hear the music now.

Soon as my flow starts I compose art like the ghost of Mozart Even though they all say they're real I know that most aren't Boy you think you clever don't ya, girl you think you're so smart Come with me to another side in a world so cold and so dark

"Yip definitely not one direction. " Anna said to herself recognizing one of Eminem's more darker songs stay wide awake. As the hook continued she can see Elsa opening some kind of box , it was hard to see since she can only see the back of Elsa's head . Then her eyes went wide Elsa had a strap on and took it out of out box packet assembling it, and placing it on her bed, taking out a taser then turned it on to see if it works illuminating a bluish light around the room, placing it on her bed, then she took out a whip she placed on the bed and a vibrator and phallus, two penises! Anna thought. And she saw a ball gag. Anna feared for her life so she decided to slowly creep away only to stomp on her dog's tail which made him pounce at her trying to bite her barking ruthlessly, Anna screamed while trying to get away from the dog . Falling right into Elsa's room.

Elsa stared at her a bit surprised.

Anna smiled nervously.

Elsa mouthed the next verse.

So dark and so cold, my friends don't see this other side of me There's a monster inside me it's quite ugly and it frightens me But they can't see what I can see there's a vacancy in my tummy It's making me play hide and seek Like Jason, I'm so hungry she's naked, see, no privacy.

Anna's eyes grey wider.

But I can see she wants me so patient, see I try to be but Gee why does she taunt me? Pulls the drapes and she goes to right to sleep And I creep right through the front, see So blatantly, but silently cause I know that she's sound asleep Who's waking me so violently and why's he on top off me He's raping me, she tries to scream somebody get him off me His taping me,he's biting me he's laughing like it's funny She's scraping like a dumb freak

Anna got up slowly.

Escaping me, no dice, you see I might just be Ted Bundy Or Satan, Gee what a sight to see I'm dancing in my red panties I'm crazy but it's alright with me man life can be so empty Stay away from me cause I'm dancing to quite a different drumbeat

Soon as the hook kicked in Elsa stopped the song and smirked at Anna tilting her head to the side expecting a comment . Anna clapped.

"I'm glad you taking up rapping that's good uhm that's stuffs for me isn't it?"Elsa smirked grew wider in response.

"Oh okay then, pffft."Anna said dancing on one spot swinging her arms around looking around.

"What you gonna do about it, Anna. " Elsa said in a husky tone teeth shown this time in her smirk.

"What any little sibling would do in times of crisis!"Anna said in a heroic pose.

"Maaaaaama!"Anna shouted swinging her arms as she sprinted down stairs.

Elsa sat back down organizing her sex toys, playing the music again.

A world so dark, a world so cold A world where only some will go But none return When will they learn?  
Where do they go?  
God only knows Stay wide awake

Anna was looking in every room for their parents no one was there she even broke their antique vase to see if someone would one, Anna sat on the couch exhausted.

"Where is everybody?"Anna asked eating a old popcorn piece from a few days ago

"I took care of them. " Elsa said walking infront of Anna crossing her arms.

"Elsa! Oh my god! You killed them! Why!"

"No Anna, they are-"

"Did you tamper with their car!"

"Anna."

"Get them on a ship cruise thing and know that they would sink somehow!"

"Anna!"

"Burn them and cut them up and bury each and every single piece!"

"ANNA!"Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose and Anna stayed quiet.

"They are on vacation for a week."Elsa said smiling at Anna's face.

"So we alone for an entire week?"Anna asked in disbelief.

"Yip, I have you all to myself sis." Elsa husked.

"Ha! Luckily we have school."

"No sis we don't,it's a freak snow storm, no one's going anywhere, and we are going to have a fabulous week, both of us won't walk in weeks."Elsa said in excitement . Anna just stared at her sister blinking once.

"You're crazy, I'm going to call the police."Anna them stopping in her tracks realizing that.

"The phone lines are aren't they."Anna asked rhetorically.

"Face it sis this is going to be one he'll of a week."Elsa smirked devilishly.

Author's note:Well then I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfiction,this is a great time consumer uhm I again reminder this is an adult rated fic so peeps under the age of 18 move along! Things are about to get nasty crazy. Oh thanks to the feedback and reviews it makes me happy seriously and I ain't a very happy person.  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 let the fuck begin

"Anna's log it's day one of the snow day, which I dunno how it happend since it's autumn! But anyway I'm hiding away from my sister she's nutty, kookoo, bonkers even, I dunno how I'm going to survive, my house is snowed in, can't get out! If you ever get this message send snacks to my corpse, over."Anna was under her parents bed talking on the video recorder on her phone, she went to their computer to post the video on YouTube, she first edit sound in the background and then posted it on her youtube channel. She patiently waited for comments,9 minutes later she refreshed and she got 389 view and 1 comment, she read the comment it said "She's so hot, I wanna give her my monkey milk " Anna blinked at the comment then all of a sudden her whole body pulled stiff and she couldn't move, she felt pain surge all over her and she blacked out.

"This taser really does work."Elsa said smiling over Anna's limp body.

Anna woke up infront of Elsa smiling on the couch legs crossed, waggling her foot, Dressed in a sparkling tight dress, showing off cleavage, it was mid thigh length with a slit on the side, Anna noticed she can't move, she was tied to a chair without pants or panties just a shirt on, Elsa replaced the table with the chair so it was facing the couch . Anna's legs were tied to each of the chair legs and arms and torso professionally tied to the chair, Anna also noticed that the chair was bolted to the floor .Damn she's trapped.

"Hi Anna, sleep well?"Elsa asked innocently batting her eye lashes.

"Elsa what the heck man! What happend to me and why are you dressed so Sexy!?"Anna yelled angrily.

"Oh Anna I tased you, don't worry it was at a setting that will knock you out I'd never kill you."

"Oh Elsa you care? That makes me all warm and fuzzy inside."Anna said sarcastically . Elsa kicked Anna's naked pussy causing her to shout out in shock and arousal.

"Look Anna, things are going to be different around here you understand you are going to do exactly what I say and what I ask you, got that?"Elsa warned.

"What if I refuse what you going to do? Torture me hahaha-aaaaaaaaah!"Anna shouted in agony panting when it's over noticing it came from her neck.

"Oh looks like you noticed the shock collar,it's their to keep you obedient, fitting isn't it? You act like a bitch you get treated like a bitch."Elsa said smugly throwing the remote up and catching it several times, it had a cord with a strap attached to her wrist .Anna gritted her teeth in anger.

"Are you going to comply or do I have to shock you til you dead in the brains?"

"Yeah yeah sure whatever."

"Good. "Elsa purred, placing her foot inbetween Anna's legs, rubbing her pussy with her naked foot forward and back, Oh god this feels so much better for some reason, it must be the adrenaline, Anna thought, closing her eyes letting the pleasure take over her.

"Everyday I'm going to make you cum atleast 6 times, You will wear no pants or panties and more importantly you will wear whatever I want you to wear understand?!"Elsa barked rubbing her foot more aggressively with every word.

"Yes! I understand!"Anna moaned trying to buck into the foot.

"Good, now let's get that pussy wet first."Elsa said seductively, getting of the couch and placed herself infront of Anna's waiting sex and licked at it, sucking on her clit.

"Oh yeah! " Anna moaned feeling a chill run up her spine as Elsa worked on her clit . Then Elsa stopped pulling away with string of saliva still attached to Anna's clit and sex lower lip, Elsa wiped her mouth.

"Wh-why did you stop?"Anna panted.

"Because you're enjoying my treatment and I want you resisting, so I got a better Idea."Anna just stared at Elsa confused and filled with lust.

"Olaf! Here boy " Elsa called . The dog Ran to Elsa licking her toes Elsa picked him up, he licked her face, then Anna realized what her sister was going to do.

"Oh no! Elsa no that's freaking sick! Please don't please!"Anna pleaded trying to get free from her bindings.

"That's the reaction I'm looking for, come boy have a taste."Elsa cooed darkly, placing Olaf infront of Anna's pussy he started sniffing and then began lapping at Anna's clit.

"Noooo! Ah fuck Fuck!"Anna moaned gritting her teeth, trying to shift away from his tounge but the dog was relentless, licking her wet cunt fast, Anna was ready to cum, Elsa was enjoying the show.

"Fuck no ! Aaaargh!"Anna shouted Orgasming on the dog's tounge but Elsa kept him there,Olaf sniff the new juices that was presented to him then lapped at it making Anna shiver in pleasure her eyes glazed over she was getting her second release and Elsa knew it.

"That's it boy, keep licking her she loves it don't you sis."Elsa cooed.

"Oh yeah, it's licking me Sooo fast Olaf you such a good dog."Anna moaned . Elsa saw the dog's penis is beginning to harden, Elsa was glad that his enjoying himself as well . Anna was reaching her second orgasm.

"Yes yes just a little bit more fuck fuck fuck! Oh fuuuuuck!"Anna moaned throwing her head up, climaxing, seeing stars for the second time only more intense . Elsa put the dog down, the dog began humping Elsa's leg and Elsa sat back down on the couch not minding the dog scratching and fucking her leg.

"Everyone deserves a reward I guess, So Anna you really did enjoy dog tounge huh?"

"Fuck you!"Elsa burst out laughing, then cleared her throat, and rubbed Olaf's head, he was huffing as he humped her leg, enjoying the feeling.

"I'll untie you, then you go get a hoodie dress I got for you in my room, don't try anything."Elsa warned, Anna nodded, then Elsa got up to untie her sister, she did so and Anna got up.

"I'm impressed you can stand after two orgasms, sis."Elsa said in awe, Elsa took a vibrator and forced it in Anna's pussy, Anna wanted to struggle but remembering the shock she had gotten, she stood still closing her eyes in pain . Elsa turned on the vibrator inside her.

"Aaaargh! Wh-wh-"

"I will remove that when you return, go chop chop."Elsa said sitting on the couch again, Anna slowly making her way up trying her best to go faster but the vibrations were making her sensitive pussy wetter and she was nearing her third! Orgasm . Anna saw the hoodie it had dog ears and a tail at the back of it.

"O-Ofcause."Anna groaned, making her way to the hoodie and put it on, she tried to make her way down but.

"Aaaah Ohhh fuck!"Anna closed her eyes , mouth agaped head thrown back, holding onto the wall for support, letting the Orgasm wash over her and then she collapsed on the ground panting of exhaustion, she didn't know how much longer she can last her body was becoming she got up quickly and made her way down to Elsa. Elsa removed the vibrator painfully slow, turning it off and putting it in her mouth and sucking on it for a bit and releasing it from her mouth with a pop.

"Looks like someone didn't make it."Elsa purred licking her lips, Anna blushed.

"Walk on all fours and bark like a dog."Elsa ordered.

"What!?"Anna asked astonished at the request.

"You heard me you dressed like my dog so act like one! DO IT NOW!"Elsa barked eye twitching.

"Bark bark! Woof woof!"Anna said timidly on all four crawling around like a dog.

"Good boy come here, give your owner some loving."Elsa said darkly opening her legs, revealing her glistening sex, Anna subconsciously licked her lips . She never got to get her sister off, besides the time they dry humped in the kitchen, she crawled to Elsa's sex and started licking and Elsa gasped.

"Oooh fuck yes doggy that's a good boy!"Elsa said grabbing a handful of Anna's hair, Anna moaned and licked her folds, she never tasted pussy before and if this is what it tastes like then she loves it, she tried to deepen her tounge in Elsa's wet cunt wiggling her tounge around, Elsa bucked hard into Anna.

"Aaaah fuck fuck! Yeah slut! Eat out your master!"Elsa moaned, Spreading her legs bucking into Anna's face, Enjoying the wet, slurping sounds her sister was making, it was Anna sucking on her clit that drove her over the edge.

"Oh fuck! I'm Cumming I'm fucking Cumming Lick me clean you're master! fucking bitch!"Elsa shouted, Climaxing in ecstasy,build up lust for her sister finally released on her sweet little sister's face, just knowing she was in control and abusing her sister made the Orgasm more intense, Elsa actually had to take a minute to catch her breathe . Anna was lapping her pussy clean.

"You did surprisingly well for your first time that deserves a reward." Elsa said between breathes.

"But Elsa I gotta go pee all this, Cumming made my bladder go crazy." Anna said holding her bladder . Elsa smirked.

"You can go after you fuck my leg, Anna, you're a dog so start fucking like one"

"But Elsa!"

"NOW!"Anna sighed and got in position to fuck her sister's legs,Elsa shifted her leg so her knee was in position of Anna's clit, Anna gasped at the contact and began humping harder.

"Ah! Aah aah aah! " Anna moaned . Fucking her sister's knee hard, The floor was already wet from Anna's juices, it was dripping down both her legs at this point, the lounge smelt like an orgy but it was just two people fucking, Anna was close.

"I know how to treat my little sister, don't I Anna do I make you happy?"Elsa asked seductively.

"Yes Big sis! You make me feel Sooo good! Fuck I love you soon much I'm going to Aaah aaaaagh!"Anna came for the fourth time, Eyes glazing over and drool dripping from her mouth onto Elsa's leg . rubbing her sensitive bud into Elsa's knee collapsing on Elsa, Elsa choked her.

""You're not done until I say you are!"Elsa hissed and turn the vibrator on maximum and shoved it in Anna's cunt pumping it in and out roughly fucking her sister while she choked her, Anna could feel her 5th Orgasm Coming painfully good.

"El-sa, I-Plea..."Anna choked out before reaching her 5th Orgasm immediately from the rough treatment, Tears coming from her eyes,eyes rolling at the back of her head, But Elsa kept pumping it in her, choking her harder, Anna felt like she was going to passed out, all of this felt unimaginably good . The Orgasm lasted long, if Anna had to die like this she would have no regrets, she smiled in her Orgasm remembering something.

"Elsa! I need to pee!"Anna slurred drooling and spit flying as she spoke. Elsa lifted Anna up and placed her in a straddling position on Elsa's pussy, Their pussies were touching.

"Pee Anna you're on the toilet."Elsa said.

"We are? I am?"Anna said groggily looking around.

"Yes pee for you're big sister Elsa. "The platinum blonde reassured and persuade.

"Okay Sis."Anna giggled and squirted piss all over herself and Elsa, Elsa bit her lip at the warm feeling of the yellow liquid,Anna let out a long raspy moan at the sensation she was feeling, it felt like another Orgasm, holding it in for so long and then letting it go felt good for Anna, Anna let out a long sigh with giggles inbetween closing her eyes and letting it all squirt the couch and staining the floor.

"Ooh god that feels Sooo warm Anna you let that all go for you're sister okay."Elsa moaned, Anna just giggled still letting it all out with a long wet sigh mouth full of saliva, not even acknowledging that her drool was dripping down her chin at this point then she collapsed on the couch, unconscious.

"That counts as a 6th Orgasm I guess, that was so hot Anna Look at this mess god I want you you baby."Elsa moaned, grabbing Anna's legs to position herself inbetween her sister's giving it a long sniff.

"Hmmm that pussy is still wet and it has a strong smell yes it's mine!"Elsa began making out with Anna's piss covered pussy, sucking her and nibbling on her folds, Taking in long whiffs as she was eating it out.

"Yes! This pussy is still yummy and fresh! It's mine all mine!"Elsa shouted maniacally, Positioning her pussy and her sister's pussy together, grinding it together hard and then slamming it hard against eachother,Scissoring her sister's unconscious pussy . Elsa was in bliss and ecstasy she didn't want this pleasure to stop, she had a toothy grin as she was slamming into her sister, Eyes rolled up into her head, Slamming harder and harder into her, Anna's limp body didn't look like it was taking in what's happening to it as if it was a corpse taking in sexual abuse from a nympho necrophilliac thrusting harder and harder into Anna's pussy, legs dangling from each thrust, Elsa loved every minute of it, each thrust sending powerful shocks into Elsa's core driving her crazy with insatiable desire.

"Aah ahh aah! See Anna this is what Il do if you were turned into a zombie! I'll kill you and fuck you're dead corpse! And every dismembered hand and foot will get a turn up my pussy Anna!"Elsa shouted and laughed deviously, reaching her Orgasm,Seeing stars, wishing in that second of orgasm brain, she had actually killed her sister just to fuck her corpse, because that feeling would be wonderful and seeing her face motionless will get her even more off, then she panted dismissing the horrible idea,wiping her wet cunt with her sister face and dropping her back on the couch.

"Sex with you is better than sex with a boyfriend or girlfriend all these dark acts, we have to keep hidden from them throughout a relationship, because once the break up commences, then they will tell people how sick you really are, how dark you're mind actually went, humanity is too closed minded to understand the true pleasures of taboo, well sis, After we have supper and go to bed, tomorrow we are going to use other things, I want that pussy destroyed."Elsa said darkly staring at the strap-on on the table.

Author's note:Side note never hike when you the type that vomits when under the sun,oh and I made art for the fiction came out shit because I draw on paint, I'm still learning how to draw on paint tool sai,so my drawing came out a child's drawing but anyway! I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Monster gone sexual

"Anna!"

"Oh Elsa."

"Y-you sacrificed yourself for me?"Elsa asked slightly confused . Anna just gazed into her sister's eyes for awhile admiring this moment,she said the first thing that made the most sense in her head.

"I love you."Anna confessed smiling at her sister . The snowman gasped.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"The talking snowman shouted happily.

"Love will thaw, ofcause! Love!"Elsa said conjuring a magic snowflake under her, Anna stared at the fjord amazed at her sister's magical powers, then with a poof in the sky all the snow was gone.I have the most amazing big sister ever she thought.

"I knew you could do it. "Anna said, Elsa smiled at her sister, love present in her eyes. Then Anna slowly opened her eyes seeing the beautiful snow queen Elsa formed in her modern day Elsa,cute smile into a wicked toothy grin,loving eyes into wide lust filled eyes with the occasional twitch, french braid slightly out of place.

"Hi Anna your finally awake."Anna was on her bed in just her T-shirt and nothing else, she remembered yesterday's events, realizing now that she went from a magical dream into a living nightmare. She could still feel a slight ache in her lower area, she didn't know how she was going to survive more of this.

"Notice anything different."Elsa said posing.

"You're extra ugly today. "Anna deadpanned.

"Ha freakin ha so funny, but no look lower."Anna position herself so that she could face her sister, she saw the tent under her sister's still all around sparkling dress.

"Is that a penis? You grew a penis,what tomorrow you going to grow a tentacles? " Anna said half amused at what she said.

"Again you're a comedian Anna, no feast your eyes on this baby!"Elsa lifted her dress revealing a 6 inch white strap on, Anna's eyes grew wide with shock, she would've sprint for the door but wherever she ran in the house, the shock collar remote will get her, she can't get it either since it is attached to Elsa's wrist and it is fire and water proof, must've been some expensive gadget.

"You like it I bet you do it's soooo big! Guys will always tell you that their cocks are 9 inches or whatever but when you actually see their cocks it's at least 3 or 4 at best! This thing is not huge, it's manageable, Since it's big and scary looking I'll call it marshmallow! "Elsa beamed.

"That does not make sense at all and how do you know bout guys actual sizes?."Elsa ignored Anna's comment.

"Check this out!"She pressed a switch vibrating the fake penis and then another to rotate it, Elsa opening her mouth at Anna as if to say ta da! And gestured towards the strap on, Anna was astonished.

"There's one more thing it does,I wanna show you but first let's lube you up."Elsa said seductively, wetting her fingers with her saliva then rubbed at Anna's folds, Anna slowly closed her eyes at the contact, Elsa smiled continuing stimulating Anna.

"You're so cute Anna."Elsa said staring at her, Anna opened her eyes.

"Elsa you don't have to do this, I forgive you for what you've done you're just confused, we can get you therapy,please stop this so we can play resident evil together, I miss my elsie."Elsa's face went from lust to solemn, Anna's words hurt her, she could tell their minds are completely different sides of the world,close sisters with distant interests.

"Anna, I am Elsa."

"Then act like her!"

"No! You rejected my love! All I wanted was to show you how much I appreciate you, love and care for you,I want to give you more than hugs, more than kisses, you deserve so much more."Elsa said lovingly, rubbing Anna's thigh.

"That's what boyfriends are for Elsa, affection! And love,family does that too but that's different."Anna protest, Elsa stopped fingering Anna, seeing she was wet enough.

"Yes fucking and committing you're soul and body to a complete stranger rather than someone you actually know yessss ofcause."Elsa said sarcastically.

"That's why we have dates Elsa! To get to know one another!"

"Yes yes I'm sure having a relationship that either cheats on you or bores you to the point of you cheating is great and all but remember boyfriends and best friends will fade away but family is forever."Elsa smirked, Anna grimaced at the comment.

"You're so pessimistic, see what happens when you watch Jerry springer and cheaters, it shows you bad relationships but I'm sure theres- "Elsa shoved 3 inches into Anna, she grit her teeth at the feeling.

"I'm done talking, I wanna show you something really cool hold still sis."Elsa purred, pulling Anna by her legs, so she could put the entire length inside her.

"There we go."Elsa slowly began pumping into Anna,the rhythm began to pick up and her little sister was breathing heavily, Elsa got up the bed and spread Anna's legs fucking her in the missionary position.

"Elsa stop this please ah!"Anna's eyes widen, she let out a long moan, she felt something spurt into her pussy, it was warm and creamy, she felt it spurt more, the feeling was amazing, the unknown liquid leaked on the bed, she moaned and arched her back enjoying the feeling of being filled, reaching an orgasm unceremoniously.

"You liked that didn't you I didn't expect you to be the creampie type."Elsa teased.

"What was that? I think it made me cum."Anna said dreamily, playing with her nipple.

"It's fake semen made to give the illusion of male ejaculation, ya know for those who love the whole I accidentally came in you thing oh and to watch the bitch get creamed all over her face, you never know what people might use it for."Elsa explained, admiring Anna's body.

"Since you came let's get you to another one shall we."Elsa cooed, pulling Anna's ear, slowly working up a reasonable pace, Anna closed her eyes and let out a tiny moan, feeling the fake cock pump into her pussy,giving her the feeling of being filled, Anna secretly loved Elsa's soft fingers inside her and her long tounge wiggling around in her, but those were different compare to this feeling, she was now literally being fucked by her sister.

"Aah fuck Elsa nooo! Please " Anna groaned softly, Elsa began going faster on her, slapping sounds could be heard now, and Anna openly moaned, Elsa's nails were digging into her thighs, getting grip to try and go deeper into Anna.

"Aah! Aah Aaah aah!" Anna moaned opening her eyes, staring blankly up at Elsa, losing sight of what she was doing again and lust taking over her body, and she welcomed it inside her pussy, unconsciously wrapping her legs around Elsa as she furiously fucked her pussy, Anna couldn't help giving in, the feeling was amazing, she had loved masturbating ever since she was a 13 year old kid pouring water over her pussy, humping her pillow, all this to discover how to make the good feeling come again,leading up to a long pickle taking her virginity and in all her years, Elsa stimulated her far beyond what she had done to herself . If she orgasms 6 time every day for a week, she might get addicted to Elsa's torture, missing her treatment, because if she had the courage to admit it, all the Orgasms she had gotten from sister were the best she had ever had.

"Aaah yeah there we go my little sister is enjoying herself don't worry baby sis I'll get you off!"Elsa grunted, freeing her boobs from her dress, grabbing Anna's hand placing it on her breast, cupping it,Anna gave it a squeeze and Elsa moaned and went feral fucking her like a dog in heat, Anna held onto her sister digging into her back with her nails, Elsa hissed in pleasure.

"Uuh! Aah! Aaah oh Elsa! More deeper!I'm so close!"Anna shouted lost in her lust once again, Elsa choked her,grip tightening around her , her poor sister couldn't breathe, Elsa watched her face as she was roughly pounding into her sex, tears came down Anna's face, Anna tried to plea her big sister to stop, she weakly tapped her sister's arm, then Anna's eyes rolled up and hand dropped, her orgasm came strong, her body shook, Elsa released her grip and Anna took in as much air as she could.

"Yo-you almost killed me." Anna felt Elsa released the cream inside her, she hummed at the sensation it gave, like tickles sent to her core.

"To give you orgasms you crave baby sister."Elsa said watching her fake love cream leave Anna's pussy, licking her lips.

"No, fuck you I'm not letting you fuck me with that thing again!"Anna shouted weakly trying to get her voice back.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

Anna squinted with authority.

Elsa raised her eyebrow in amusement.

"Argh! Aaah! Aaah! Harder master harder! I'm such a filthy whore! Fuck your little sister!"

"Yes Elsa take it! Take it!"Elsa was pounding Anna from behind, slapping into her ass, Elsa had dog ears on her head, painted black nose, With nothing but a strap on, Anna had cat ears, painted nose with whiskers,naked holding onto the kitchen table for support as her pussy was getting furiously fucked, she had reached her third orgasm, but Elsa never stopped, making her go crazy from internal bliss. Elsa slapped her ass hard.

"Say it Anna say it!"Elsa grunted pulling Anna's hair, pigtail coming loose.

"Bitches dominate pussies! Aaah Aaargh! I'm a worthless pussy master!"Anna moaned loudly,Sweat dripping down her head.

"That's a good cat! Getting fucked by a dirty dog."Elsa chimed, gripping Anna's shoulder and turning on the vibrate feature,she then took fast thrusts and long pulls for her sister to feel the amazing tickle it was giving her abused cunt, Anna's moans turned into screams of pleasure, as she was getting fucked by her own flesh and blood.

*slam*"Aaaah!"*slam* "Aaaaaaaaah"*slam* "fuaah!"*slam* "Yeaaah!" *slam* "Elsaaah! Aaah!"Anna tried to form a sentence but the feeling of the vibrations was destroying her brain, beginning to feel her fourth release Anna met Elsa's thrusts stimulating her further bringing her to her climax, Elsa saw her head raise up indication of an orgasm, so she kept the vibrating penis inside her raising the vibration levels on the dial, Anna moaned long and loud, smiling like an idiot, eyes flickering thinking about just how amazing it feels, she collapsed on the table panting and she felt her sister doing the same, laying on her back.

"Someone enjoyed themselves."Elsa teased. Anna still half gone just giggled.

"Well Anna we smell, we haven't showered since this thing began let's go."Elsa took off the strap on and guided Anna's wobbly being to the bathroom, she turned on the shower taps and Anna got up to get in, Elsa followed.

"Wha are you doing?"Anna slurred.

"I'm going to wash you snow bug, you in no position to wash yourself. "Elsa cooed getting the soap and rubbing her hands with it, Anna was too tired too protest.

"Alright just be gentle my pussy is sensitive. " Anna said softly. letting Elsa wash her, she noticed Elsa was washing her with her hands, must be my own she washes herself she thought, she massaged her neck with the soap Anna moaned,Elsa to smirk.

"I'm going to touch your areas Anna okay?"

"Okay sis."Elsa then rubbed more soap on her hands, then put it on Anna's breasts, feeling and cupping, Anna moaned at the treatment, Elsa twisted her nipples and fondled with her mounds until she saw her sister's nipples getting hard, she then slides to her pussy.

"I'm not trying to get you off but I'm going to need to wash your pussy would you like that?"Elsa whispered in a husky tone.

"Yes Elsa get me clean."Anna moaned. Elsa washed her sister's lower lips by stroking it, digging her fingers inside her sister, Elsa was behind Anna holding her in place, cleaning her pussy.

"Aaah fuck fuck! Elsa please."Anna groaned.

"Shhhh Shhhh its almost clean baby."Elsa cooed, fingering her further, Anna bucked into it, she wiggled her fingers inside her trying to clean every dirty part of her sex, pumping her fingers inside her.

"Aaaah fuck! Ohhh yeaaaaaaah!"Anna bit her lip reaching her end, Spreading her legs.

"Almost there Anna let's shower you off."Elsa took the shower head and positioned it over Anna's sex,Anna moaned uncontrollably bucking like crazy, Elsa finger fucked her faster knowing her sister was about to cum.

"Aaaargh! Fuck! Yeeeeeaah Yeeaaah!"Anna closed her eyes and let the Orgasm wash over her then she fell to her knees . Elsa began washing herself.

"There we go all cleaned up, oh Anna wear that pink hoodie dress for dinner later okay? We're having pizza don't be late."Elsa said nonchalantly washing herself.

Elsa was dressed in a tight leather dress with smokey eye shadow, Anna wore the hoodie with the same eye shadow, they were eating their pizza.

"Elsa, you have got to stop this!"

"Oh this again? How much times are you going to give me this shit."Elsa stuffed her face with pizza.

"As much as it takes!...hand me another slice...what we doing is wrong!...No the other slice, thanks."Anna placed the pizza on her plate and stuffed her face.

"But how can something so wrong feel so-"

"Because it's sex Elsa! It's fucking sex! If a rapist fuck you, a sex predator get you worked up to a damn orgasm it will feel good and right because it's sex! Orgasm! Sex! It can feel right! But it's hormones telling you that shit any fucking 12 year old can tell you that!"Anna shouted, Elsa stared.

"Alright Anna, I'm done with pizza, time for dessert."Elsa said getting up . Anna looked around for the dessert.

"You made chocolate cake!?"Anna beamed.

"No it's something I love tasting and sucking on."

"What's that?"

"You."

"Fuck... " Elsa crawled under the table making her way to Anna's open legs, she first took a Good and long whiff of Anna's now cleaned and fresh sex, playing with the sleeping nub alittle, Elsa opened her folds and penetrated her sex with her long tounge, tasting inside her sister, Anna began bucking and gripped onto her platinum blonde hair.

"Why aah! Why can't I fight you!"Anna groaned, Elsa moaned into her sex, grabbing her ass squeezing it, she was now by Anna's bud licking it then sucking on it.

"Aaargh fuck yeah you're so good! I get Sooo turned on by giving in! But I can still fight!"Anna grunted trying not to moan,but she was still bucking into Elsa.

"Yeeeeah! What was I talking about?"Anna's lust was slowly taking over, she closed her eyes, nearing her orgasm she spread her legs wider, slurping and sucking was heard under the table and Anna loved it when her sister was eating her, having her tounge inside her, waggling around touching her insides felt Sooo amazing.

"Yes yes! I'm going to cum make me cum!"Anna moaned head raised in the air, Elsa shoved her fingers inside her pumping hard and sucking on her clit sending her over the edge, Anna was in her high, shaking like crazy, silently screaming, Then after her high was over, she realized Elsa did it again, she got her to orgasm again, losing control again, Anna was in rage she took a plate and slammed it on Elsa's head breaking the plate in the process.

"Fuck you Elsa! you are a piece of shit! You, you! You? Are unconscious. " Anna said poking Elsa's head, then she realized that she is free, all she have to do is tie up Elsa and put the shock collar on her and wait out the snowstorm then she is home free.

"Fuck that! It's my turn to have alittle fun with Elsa."Anna said darkly rubbing Elsa's juicy round ass.

"I'm going to make you pay!"Anna hissed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Paybacks a bitch?

It is day 3 now, Anna was in the lounge tying Elsa to the same chair she was on with ductape, making sure it wasn't tight enough to restrict blood but enough to bind her sister to the chair, She was currently busy with Elsa's left leg already done with the right.

"Ductape, ductape, ductape, hey Deadpool was right that is fun to say."Anna muttered to herself examining her work, Elsa was sound asleep.

"Aaaw, she looks so cute I just want to fuck her to death."Anna cooed darkly, turning on the shock collar around Elsa ,resulting in an electrocution waking her.

"Ooh you awake hey sis."

"Anna what happened? Where am I? Ow my head."Elsa said groggily, trying to rub her head but couldn't, she took in her surroundings and her position, and her device, Anna had on her wrist, quickly remembering what had happened, she was eating out her sister than blam! She's here.

"Ah, clever you took the time to strike me down when I was literally down on you."Elsa mused,Anna just stood gazing angrily at the platinum blonde, Elsa shaked her head so her messy bang can fly out of her face.

"So what now, gonna keep me tied up til this snowstorm ends?"

"No!"

"Oh?"

"I'm going to punish you Elsa for everything you did, you will have so much orgasms and pain you will turn you normal!"Anna spat, Elsa got aroused by Anna's dominant authority.

"Anna I'm not sick, it's just like with homosexuality, that was a sickness too once, it was a foreign thing to fuck you're own sex especially since most people chose religion over everything, we just resetting history with a new discovery of love."Elsa explained confidently.

"I'm pretty sure their sex lives don't include growing up with fucked up babies."

"Ours don't either sis!"

"It's still wrong what, we gonna get married and run far away, mama and papa none the wiser?"Elsa groaned in frustration.

"Anna we don't have to get married I just want to show you more love! How much times do I have to tell you that! Fuck we just sisters that fuck! God! If we were official Anna, we would still live how we normally would."

"Yip and keep that a secret from everyone, right?"

"They can't make a single decision without finding a bandwagon Anna, I could give a fuck bout Them. I love you not them."

"Shhhhhhhutah! Upah!"Anna hissed spitting in Elsa's face in the process . Elsa grimaced at the feel.

"Ew,like a generation of workers, shipping things in boxers, a life time of taking out and putting in, never actually finding out what the product does because their big boss tells them not to do it, rumors being spread to further yourself away from you're curiousity, oh bite me! I'm sorry we all can't follow god and choose our own paths Anna."Elsa spat looking away from her sister's face feeling sad and disappointed at her sister's supposed ignorance.

"Boxers? Religion huh what?"Anna said confused looking Olaf's way as if to ask him what her sister was talking about, apparently Olaf could understand because he just shrugged and went on his way outside, Elsa and Anna stared at the spot the dog was,trying to comprehend how a dog would know how to shrug.

"Anyway time for me to break you!"

"Yay I'll get the popcorn."Elsa deadpanned earning a slap across her cheek, Elsa was surprised. It actually hurt.

"I said shut up you don't have to take me seriously! but you've put me through hell! And I intend to do the same to you and you are going to do as I say alright!"Anna threatened, Elsa nodded.

"Good, let's start you off like this."Anna slammed her foot on Elsa's crotch, causing her to flinched.

"Since you have a foot fetish let's test how fast I can make you cum."Anna said rubbing her foot up and down Elsa's sex, grinding her heel into her clit, Elsa moaned biting her lip, bucking into her foot.

"How is this punishment."Elsa groaned.

"You'll find out."Anna purred now circling her foot on her, going faster to get her sister over the edge, Elsa groaned loud, closing her eyes tight.

"I'm so close, yeah ah ah!" Elsa moaned bucking harder, feeling herself building up.

"Cum for me Elsa."Anna said smiling as she pressed her foot harder and circulating faster,Elsa was going crazy in the chair. Elsa came pressing her sex into her sister's foot, bathing in the tickles and tingles going through her body, Anna slowly rubbed into her, then she pressed the button.

"Aaaaaaaargh! What the fuck?!"Elsa screamed orgasmed spoiled. by the sudden electrocution, causing Anna to burst out laughing holding her belly.

"Not fucking cool!"

"Oh man, you should have seen the look on your face you were like."Anna cocked her eyes and smiled, making a goofy orgasm face. "And then and then you were like."Anna stuck her tounge out and glazed her eyes as she violently shook herself impersonating Elsa's face after being shocked. Elsa pouted.

"Oh come on Elsa, I told you I'm going to torture you. You're orgasms are going to be ruined like this."She pressed the button again,Elsa shook violently again and panted, Anna laughed more louder this time, slapping her knee in amusement .Elsa secretly giggled to herself, even though Anna was an asshole she still love seeing her sister enjoy herself, even if it is the cost of her own orgasms. Anna got up, she went to go fetch the vibrator and then made her way to her sister again.

"Let's do it again, shall we."Anna said seductively, turning on the vibrator, putting it gently in her sister's pussy, making sure all inches were inside, rubbing her sister's clit gently with her thumb. Elsa threw her head again closing her eyes.

"You know Elsa I didn't notice this cute patch you have by your pussy, it's cute just like your moans."Anna said dreamily, Elsa opened her eyes puzzled at her sister's nice comment. Then she saw the look in Anna's eyes,lust... Anna enjoyed giving her sister pleasure just like Elsa enjoyed doing it to her, she was losing herself slowly and Elsa saw it, Anna was leaning into her, Elsa smirked leaned into Anna. They kissed passionately, slow and easy paced, sucking eachother's tounges and savoring the taste, swallowing saliva, Elsa nibbled on her lower lip. Anna snapped out of it and stared in shock at her sister, Her sister smirked grew wider with her eye brow raised.

"Don't even say anything!"Anna hissed, Taking the vibrator and shoving it roughly in and out of her sister, Elsa grunted in pain and pleasure, bucking into it.

"Aaah Aaah aaannaaah!"

"You will not corrupt me you understand!"

"S-says the one bringing her sister to an an aah orgasm."Elsa mused . Anna's eyes twitched.

"Fuck you! !"Anna shouted, pumping it harder inside her, Elsa screamed and bucked harder, orgasm building up quicker than she imagined.

"Yeaaaaaaah!"Elsa moaned shaking and enjoying her orgasm once again washing over her body, she then felt an electrical surge shocked her out of it again but Anna was still pumping into her which sent her into another Orgasm, Seeing her over the edge Anna shoved the vibrator as deep as she could up her cunt, vibrations humming inside her and electricity surging through her. It felt mind numbingly good Elsa stood still, eyes completely white, pupils into her head, mouth wide open drool slipping out of her mouth, then she went unconscious.

"That's what you fucking get for being a smart mouth, bitch!"Anna shouted taking the vibrator out and throwing her with it, she huffed, trying to calm herself down from her anger, she cut her sister's bindings with scissors, she then stared at her sister's limp body . licking her lips she crawled inbetween her sister's legs and ate her pussy, while rubbing her own.

"I'm Sooo horny I can't just fucking masturbate I have to get off by pleasuring her too, Gosh! she's turning me into a nymph!"Anna grunted furiously fucking herself and eating out her sister, she don't have to know about this, she can moan how loud she want now she don't have to hold back, Anna was moaning like a whore, making out with her sister's wet cunt.

"Hmmmm I serve my master." Anna moaned in her lust filled state sucking on her sister's nub, Orgasming at the thought of her being her sister's slut, the orgasm calmed down and Anna shouted in rage, what was wrong with her.

"Whatever! I'll get Elsa for this,I'm going to make it hurt."Anna said looking at her sister on the floor, getting lost at the sight of her glistening pussy, shaking her head to snap out of it, Anna walked away to go look inside Elsa's box, for some toys.

Elsa woke up to find herself tied again,this time to the kitchen table,arms ductaped on each leg which put her in a bending position, she couldn't lift the table because it was really heavy so she was trapped yet again.

"Anna I would appreciate it if you STOP KNOCKING ME OUT!"Elsa shouted looking around for her sister, she felt a hard slap on her ass. She flinched in shock.

"Tough!"Anna barked moving infront of her, she was naked, with a different strap on attached to her, it was green with studs all around it, it had the same features as the last one . Elsa ofcause recognized it.

"You got the double ended dildo? Why? Does it turn you on getting you're sister off?"Elsa teased, then immediately regretted it when she got electrocuted again.

"Fuck you! You lucky I didn't fuck your ass up with the whip or paddle in your box, instead Il use my hand!"Anna said darkly, going around the table to Elsa's round ass, she gave it a hard slap making Elsa moaned put in agony.

"Apologize Elsa!"She spanked her again, watching her ass jiggle.

"Aah for what!"Another hard spank.

"For corrupting my innocent mind you fucked me up Elsa!"She slapped her ass again earning a groan from the platinum blonde.

"Fine! I'm sorry Anna...sorry, that you didn't have the will power to say no to me fucking you! Making you oh so wet you were begging me to get you off!"Elsa taunted provoking Anna, it worked, Anna shouted in rage and took Elsa in one thrust 7 inches this time, Elsa screamed in pain, she felt Anna begin to pound into her pussy hard, slapping noises and the table slightly moving were heard, Anna felt the dildo inside fucking her aswell but she ignored it she wanted Elsa's pussy to bleed. Elsa was grunting loudly, trying to cope with the pain, she had sex with her ex but he wasn't this big.

"That's it bitch scream! Take it take what I'm giving you!"Anna grunted pounding hard into her sister, slapping her already red ass, the pain Elsa felt slowly turned into pleasure, she was being furiously fucked into submission by her little sister . It was humiliating but it aroused her, it made her feel like she was Anna's property like she was Anna's whore, she loved it, moaning now and following Anna's rhythm Elsa was in heaven.

"Yes Anna! Fuck yeah yeah yeah!"

"Yes take it sis! You're my slut now aren't you! Aren't you!"Anna shouted pounding furiously, pulling Elsa's french braid loose,ripping hair from Elsa's scalp,grip lost, Anna's one pigtail was already loose, her make up was running down her eyes just like Elsa's, it's safe to say they both look like they already lost their minds at this point.

"Yes! I am! I fucking am! I'm your whore! Ah ah ah! " Elsa said resting her head on the table,drool forming a puddle under her. Anna was close as well the more harder she was pounding into her sister the more harder the dildo fucked her and it felt good.

"Anna Anna I'm Cumming! Make me cum! Baby make me cum!"

"Cum for me then!"Anna turned on the vibrating button,and kept the dildo on the strap on shoved deep inside Elsa making her orgasm she raised her head in ecstasy, then she turned the rotating and vibrating dial on max to put her sister in another painful orgasm . But what Anna wasn't prepared for was it worked on both dildos on each side, Anna's brain was gone just like a sister's reduced to mush as her orgasm wouldn't stop going on to the second, til a third.

"Aaaaaaaaah fuuuu! Aaaah! "Anna said scraping her nails into Elsa backside resulting in bloody scratches, Elsa was even more dead, she scraped the table, nails digging into the table, Anna had accidentally pressed the shock button, like Anna, Elsa was reaching her third orgasm in a row,they both couldn't function, Just silence . Anna had to take off the the strap on and throw it away to stop the pleasure, Anna fell to the floor resting and Elsa just stared at the wall.

"God damn that's a weapon of mass destruction."Anna joked still getting her breathe.

"Yeah." Elsa said distantly, trying to regain her thought process.

"We, we need to get ready for dinner."

"Yeah."

"Il untie you, so you can go shower too."

"Yeah."

"Elsa you okay?"

"Yeah."

"S-serves you right!"

"Yeah."

The sisters were dressed and this time Anna wore panties finally, they were eating mac n cheese, Elsa wore her white vest and red hot pants, Anna couldn't help but take glimpses at her sister's cleavage, and watch her sister's tounge and lips while she ate her food, Anna thought Elsa didn't noticed how aroused she was making her, she thought wrong.

"So what was your favourite part?"

"Of what?"

"Of our sexual encounters Anna."Anna drop her fork with a loud clank.

"Nothing!"

"Really? Mine was eating that pussy of yours, licking and slurping and sucking on your clit, Hmmm you taste Sooo good sis. " Elsa said seductively,she then licked her already wet lips and smiled, Anna closed her legs.

"Good for you then."Anna said continuing, eating her mac n cheese.

"Did you like it?"

"Like what Elsa."

"Me making you my slut, do you want to kiss my legs and worship me?"Anna heart raced,pussy throbbing ,she began breathing heavily . Elsa smirked.

"I can get you off Anna, you can fuck my leg again, I know how much you love my meaty yet milky thighs, you love it don't you."Anna was to flustered to answer, Elsa still had the collar on so she cautiously moved her foot to her sister's panty covered pussy, Anna gasped at the contact, not doing anything, closing her eyes.

"It's okay Anna pull down your panties."Elsa whispered. Anna did so subconsciously, Elsa rubbed her foot against her sister's sex, Anna moaned and grabbed Elsa's foot and bucked into it . Elsa had an evil grin, her plan was working.

"You love worshipping your big sister don't you."

"Yes! Yes I do!"

"Too bad all this will be over tomorrow. "Elsa said sounding disappointed, taking her foot away from Anna.

"What why? It doesn't have to be right, we still got a lot of days ahead of us."Anna hoped, trying to reach for Elsa's foot.

"But Anna I have this collar on, you will shock me if I make you feel good,and you hate it when I violate you, making you cum."Elsa said dramatically,crossing her leg over the other, waggling her foot. Anna went around and took off the collar, The button was on the wrist attachment to the remote, and the collar.

"There you go Elsa you're in control now."Anna smiled dreamily, Elsa smirked caressing Anna's cheek, she leaned into her sister's touch.

"You not going to fight it?"Elsa asked leaning close into Anna, gazing at her lips.

"No, I want to be your slut."Anna said, Elsa kissed her sister, Anna moaned into the kiss, they put all their lust and passion into the kiss, Anna got on top of her sister and continued the saliva filled make out session. popping and sucking noises, nibbling and neck biting, until Anna broke the kiss.

"Make me feel good big sis..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 A tiny miracle

It was currently day 6, day 4 was very eventful for the girls, and painful the girls used that opportunity to use clamps on their nipples, discovering they both loved pain with their sex, even going as far as Elsa dressing up as their father and brutally fucking her sister with a strap on moans and groans of "punish me daddy! Fuck my cunt before mommy comes home." Filled the room that day, later they tried to play with each other's asses, Elsa thought it was a good Idea to use anal beads with lubricant to spread their cheeks, while they were waiting, Elsa fucked Anna on their parents bed, smacked her ass with her paddle, made her Lick her cunt twice while electrocuting her, Anna loved the treatment even suggesting she slap her against her face until she cry so it feels like Elsa is really raping her, making Elsa's desires grew more darker and darker by the thought, She fucked her ass in Anna's room, finally at the late night of day 5, waiting for her sister's asshole to instead pucker up so she could fuck asshole raw.

"Aaah! Aaah! Elsa it hurts it fucking hurts!" Anna cried, Elsa furiously pounded into her, pulling her pigtails, Ass slapping and jiggling into her.

"Shut up slut! You're my bitch now I'm you're alpha! Now take it!" Elsa saw her sister wail in agony at her sister fucking her, it tickled her loins so she pounded more brutally into Anna, trying to get more deeper, Anna was just grunting at this point wishing it was over until she felt an amazing sensation and Elsa was hitting it repeatedly inside her anus, She started moaning loudly, waiting for Elsa's every pound.

"That's it slut! Get it harder you love it when your big sister molests you don't you!" Elsa shoved four fingers into her sister pounding and finger fucking her to stimulate her further, Anna was in heaven.

"Aah! Aaah! Aah! Yes! I do I'm yours big sister! Take my asshole!" Anna grunted with a slur , reach her seventh orgasm her pussy felt bruised and destroyed but she can't help but crave the abuse now, Anna was gone.

Day 5, they had tea, they just had tea, that's it, Some tea, the night they had like chicken, potatoes and maybe a few carrots, but the day was just them drinking tea. As if normality had fell over the sisters.

So here they are in day 6, Dressed in their panty and bra, Anna was eating Elsa's ass trying to shove her tongue in it licking around inside, Elsa was again positioned on the kitchen table, Anna just ate her ass squeezing her round meaty cheeks, Anna had a strong scent on her being Elsa's toilet, Elsa pissed all over Anna she didn't shit or let her drink the pee because she still like giving her sister kisses, Elsa's mind must still come to terms with shit.

"Hmmm that's it baby eat that ass, puts some fingers in me too. " Anna did so and shoved fingers inside Elsa's leaking sex making squishy sounds as she pumped in her sister.

"Aaah, yeah, Hmmm get me off slave." Elsa moaned slowly shutting her eyes, until the phone rang."Who the fuck is that!?" Elsa hissed annoyed that her build up was spoiled, wait the phone is working? Elsa thought to herself slowly making her way to the house phone, Anna followed and sat on her knees in-front of Elsa looking up at her. Elsa shoved her between legs and she began feasting on her sister's delicious sex.

"Hello." Elsa moaned bucking into Anna, wrapping a leg around her.

"Hello Elsa? It's me you're father! Hiii honey!." Her parents said the last part in unison.

"Hi papa, you and mama enjoying the trip?" Elsa said keeping her voice from moaning, getting a little more wet at what they don't know. Once they come home in a few and her should try some secret sex, it will be so hot she thought. Anna was making out with her clit, licking it relentlessly, mouth covered in her sister's juices.

"Yeah bout that, we heading home." Elsa eyes widened.

"What!?"Elsa screeched. Causing his father to drop the phone, Elsa could here swerving and Someone yelling "watch the road moron!" Their mother picked up the phone.

"You guys are driving in this freak storm!?" Elsa asked bewildered.

"Elsa the storm was over yesterday already, it turns out the weather man was full of shit so we on our way home... Elsa?" Elsa looked outside the kitchen window, birds were chirping, The grass was green, a spider ate a fly, Kids were playing outside, and one of the kids were dragged into a sketchy van kicking and screaming and the van drove off, the other kids watched in horror then shrugged it off and continued playing, all in all, it was a beautiful day out.

"Oh fuck me." Elsa muttered.

"Dog meat? Elsa what are you muttering about?"

"Nothing mom! Wh-when will you be home?"

"I think like in 10 hours." Elsa sighed less time then she would have liked.

"No we're not see that's why I'm the driver you terrible with mph honey, we will be home in 2 hours. " Elsa gasped, Stared in horror at the house's state cum stains everywhere, piss stains, scratches, toys on the ground, kitchen a mess, Olaf humping their mother's pillow, unmade beds, A goat eating their couch, chair still bolted to floor then she stop gasping.

"No no no sorry, I was mistaken." Elsa sighed in relief. Ok maybe she can save the house.

"We will be home in an hour!" Elsa eyes widened. Not as likely now maybe if she told Anna to stop?

"40 Minutes I'm going to speed down this main road." Elsa Eyes widen further. mouth wide open. Right no they are both dead completely and totally dead.

"I mean god it's so fast you can practically count, like 59,58,57,56,55,54-"The line went dead.

"Oh my god Anna we have to to Aaaaaaaaah ahh!" Elsa moaned loud, bucking into Anna, Orgasm surging through her body, Anna forced her tongue deeper into her sister's cunt, licking everything her tongue could taste, Elsa came down from her high, Smacking her lips together and slouching a bit with half lidded eyes, then jerking up running in a circle, waving her arms around.

"Our parents are coming home Anna they are coming home!""Our what Elsa?"

"Parents! Mama and papa!" Elsa shouted and stared at Anna, Anna stared back, she blinked really slow.

"Anna we have to clean everything and burn the goat! Before they get here!" Elsa said running to a mop and filling a bucket with water and started cleaning immediately.

"I agree, for what again?"

"Our parents!"

"What about them?" Elsa stopped herself from strangling her sister, she was clearly still groggy and weak from their days together, Anna sat down and let the dog Lick her pussy, she moaned softly, Elsa kicked Olaf into a trash can. And grabbed Anna shaking her furiously, slapping her cheeks.

"Anna! Our fucking parents! Are going to fucking see our shit show! You know what that means!?"Anna shook her head. What is going on with her?

"It means we will never see each other again! We will fucking be placed on Venus and Mars!" Anna blinked. "No sex!" Anna gasped in horror.

"Okay Anna you clean the whole upstairs! I'll clean the whole downstairs make sure all cum stains, wet spots, piss spots, toys are no where to be seen! Alright?!"

"Alright but one question though." Anna said seriously.

"What?""Why are we doing this again?"Elsa went straight to their medicine cabinet and took all the pills, opened it and tried swallowing it all, Anna intercepted just in time and forced Elsa to spit the rest out.

Elsa was all over the place cleaning, and scrubbing the stains, she ran up the stairs cleaning on top then trip and fell down the stairs again, got back up fast and smashed the chair, and through the pieces out the front door, hitting a poor man off his bicycle, Anna, Olaf and the goat watched Elsa move, while eating popcorn . They couldn't believe how fast she was moving. Elsa stopped and saw the goat, she pulled him by his horns out, trying to push him out the door.

"Oooout!"Elsa grunted, opening the front door, she didn't expect there to be an Arabian man, he looked at the goat and the goat willing went to him, Elsa stood there, confused, The mysterious Arabian man gave a slight nod and went on his way, Elsa blinked then made her way to get dressed Anna did the same, the moment they finished getting dressed they heard the car parking in their driveway, the sisters went to the couch and sat down, Elsa sighed and smiled at her sister, then double take, seeing her sister was still wearing the shock collar, no options she threw the collar out the Window hitting the bicycle man against the head. Their parents entered.

"Hi girls!"

"Hi mama and papa." They went to go hug their parents and went back to sitting on their parents put their things at the entrance of the front door so they could just bring their things up to their room later.

"How was the vacation guys?" Elsa asked smiling.

"It was fun, especially since we got away from you two. " Their father joked . Elsa laughed and Anna laughed a good 6 seconds later.

"So what did you two do?"

"Oh it was fun Elsa bought us toys to-"

"-to play with! It was something we thought would pass the time!" Their mother raised her eye brow. Their father put the groceries they bought on the table and noticed the scratches, Elsa saw his facial expression change, squinting in curiosity.

"Uh th-there was a racoon! He tried to eat the food outta the fridge that asshole, he was a tough shit." Elsa laughed nervously.

"What racoon?" Anna asked, Elsa stared at her in horror and anger, as if to say .sister! Anna noticed her sister staring at her, smiled and hugged her, snuggling into her neck, she clearly didn't get the hidden message . Elsa kissed her sister's head and held her, she was eyeing their parents the entire time, Sweat could be seen on her head.

"Well, Elsa you were really responsible, I'm glad, I mean remember when you dated Jake." Their father said stirring up a hot cup of tea.

"It's Jack and yeah I know, I was 16 papa I didn't know any better but it's in the past now." Elsa said softly stroking her sister's head, she was fast asleep, Elsa wanted to choke her awake because she wasn't the one doing all the work today.

"You almost ran away with him Elsa."

"He lost his sister dad, he needed someone to be there for him, but he has his band now they still on tour."

"Yeah yeah yeah, what was it called? Guardians of the galaxy?" Her father asked, taking a sip of his tea."Rise of the guardians." Elsa deadpanned. Seriously didn't her parents listen to anything she said?

"Yeah yeah yeah...Hmmm this some good tea, I'm just glad you guys broke it off, it was like you guys were from different universes you know?"

"Yeah dad I get it."

"Like you're a character from Marvel and his from DC universe you know, it just didn't make sense to me, it's like, it's like you guys had similar qualities then boom you all of a sudden together, like why!?"

"Yeah dad okay I get it!"

"God! It was so weird, were you high? like why would you-"

"OKAY DAD I GET IT GOD!"

Normal days passed for the incest sisters, Elsa decided to give her sister a break from sex, she was clearly out of her mind and she didn't want her to be like that with their parents around . If it wasn't for their parents coming home early, Anna would have truly succumb to her sister's desires and be nothing but a sex slave, which she secretly wanted . The sisters finished the Jake and Sherry campaign on resident evil 6, Anna wasn't a fan of the ustatank and Elsa shipped Jake and sherry, they half way done with the Chris and Piers campaign.

"So how did it go?""She got to me Kristoff, she fucked me until I was hers, she manipulated me." Anna and Kristoff were outside sitting on the bleaches at school, watching the football players, practicing for a game.

"Then call the police on her, Christ Anna sister or not, she's molesting you!." Anna closed her eyes, feeling a tingle of pleasure going through her body at the mention of molest.

"What was that you said? What was she doing to me?" Anna asked in thought.

"She is molesting you Anna, taking advantage of you! She's violating your body! Against your will, you have to call the police." Anna moaned, she could imagine feeling her sister's fingers inside her, working her to one of those delicious orgasms, she was taking advantage of Anna's innocence, shifting it to the dirty minded world but she also loved exploring new ways of pleasure with her sister, Her sister who she was beginning to fall for.

"No."

"No, what do you mean no?""No I won't call the police Kristoff, I'll handle it on my own." Anna said and got up and started walking away.

"Wait, dude don't tell me you actually like the sick things she's doing to you! You're falling for you're rapist! Can't you see that!" Anna clenched her fists.

"Stay the fuck out of it Kristoff! I'll handled it on my own!" Anna snapped and stormed off, Kristoff was taken back by Anna's outburst, let alone her profanity.

"Elsa got to her, looks like I'm going to have to have a talk with her myself." Kristoff said getting hit in the head with a football.

Anna got of the bus and put her hands in her hoodie's pockets, as she was making her way to her house, she saw her neighbour eyeing her.

"Hello Anna darling, the last time I saw you we were the same height." Their short neighbour joked. Anna smiled.

"Hi miss Edna how are you?"

"I'm good darling, listen, did you have anybody over during you're parents vacation?" Edna asked suspiciously.

"Nope, why?" Anna answered honestly.

"You have not? Hmmm I see, are you sure?" Edna said slowly, eyeing Anna up and down.

"Nope just me and Elsa and Olaf why?" Anna smiled, Edna squinted her eyes.

"Because darling I seem to recall hearing two cats, doing what rabbits do when the season is... the right season."

"No no cats just me and my sister." Anna giggled.

"Reaaaally? And you and you're sister, would you say you've gotten quite close over the years?" Edna asked suspiciously. Then it clicked Anna eyes grew wide with realization.

"Uh yeah but not really, that, that close." Edna grinned.

"You are lying to me red head, you are beat red and sweating more than a fat man doing a marathon." Anna giggled nervously, busted!

"Uuuuh."Edna then pounced on her, and slapped her around with a newspaper.

"Don't!" whack. "ow!" "You!" whack. "ow!" "ever!" whack. "ow!" "make!" whack "ow!" "That!" whack. "ow!" "much" whack. "Ow!" "noise, again! I don't care if you're doing the monkey with you're dim-witted father, you were interrupting my concentration on my latest design! Keep quiet." Edna threatened pointing her newspaper at Anna, Anna just rubbed her head and nodded nervously.

"Good I'm going to love and leave you darling, I'm busy, busy, busy, I go clock scheduled on my 3 or clock, chow." Edna said walking into her house. Anna just stared at her in confusion.

"Uh what just happened?" Anna asked then got up and went in the house, closing the door and heading up to her room to go put her bag down, she went to her sister's room she smiled when she saw her sister sitting on her computer chair, moving forward and back a bit, on her phone reading, Anna went to go sit on her sister's lap.

"Watcha doin?" Anna asked sweetly.

"Googling how to get Helena in her Sexy cop outfit." Elsa said concentrating.

"Oooh, wouldn't mind seeing you in a Sexy cop outfit." Anna whispered, tracing her finger on Elsa's chest.

"Yeah you will enjoy me doing a 'search' on you, won't you." Elsa giggled.

"Yeah I would, I love it when you violate me." Anna whispered, sneaking her hand up Elsa's hot pants rubbing her panty covered crotch, Elsa gasped and put her phone down.

"You want it up the ass or in your pussy?"

"Surprise me."

Author's note: Not much smut in this one guys just some plot, but their will be in the next chapter, maybe either way hope you guys are enjoying this despite my shit spelling and grammar errors but I am working on that, til next time. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 A friend in need

"Aah aah aah! Elsa!" Anna moaned

"Keep quiet! They will hear you!" Elsa scolded.

Elsa was pounding into her sister on her bed, the bed was creaking, the door was locked, and Anna couldn't contain her noise. As it is 1 a.m the girls decided to try to play the rest of Resident evil, but Anna and Elsa decided to play buttsies (slamming their asses into each other until either party falls over)Anna won and slap her ass in front of Elsa to show her that she was the victorious one, Elsa attacked her ass and that's how they got to this point, Now she is position like a dog getting fucked by her gorgeous, blonde, dominant sister . Elsa used the doubled ended dildo so she could get off on Anna getting off, which is always the best thing.

"Ooooh fffffffff." Anna bit her lip hard to keep herself from moaning out loud, gripping the blankets to keep herself in place, Elsa's thrusts were getting harder, pushing her forward, she don't want to fall off the bed.

"Oooh aah aah Elsa! Big sister, my pussy needs some attention." Anna whined softly trying not to be loud, Elsa leaned in and shoved her fingers knuckle deep inside her dripping sex, pumping inside her, pounding her while nibbling on her ear.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Elsa whispered seductively.

"Hmmm thank you." Anna whimpered so Elsa began tongue fucking, licking and sucking on each other's tongues and then afterwards made out, loud slapping noises could be heard, Anna could feel herself about to cum.

"Elsaaa." Anna groaned afraid that she will be screaming."Shhhh it's okay baby, let me get you off..." Elsa said protectively keeping the fake penis inside, focusing on her pussy, working her to her orgasm, squishy noises could be heard, Anna wanted to scream but Elsa kept her other hand over her mouth, Anna climaxed shaking like crazy as the fingers inside her was still abusing her, but it felt good, Elsa held her down, grinning at how her struggles became wild and then Anna relaxed, orgasm over, now gasping for air.

"That was fun." Elsa said licking and sucking on her fingers, cleaning Anna's pussy from the juices seeping out.

"Yeah it was, now it's your turn." Anna began pulling Elsa's cotton panties down, but her sister stopped her.

"No Anna, we got school tomorrow uh later."

"No fuck school!"

"Anna!... look it's like what Thursday, we can take Friday off and then we have like a mini holiday of family fucking, alright?" Elsa smiled hoping the promise of sex would be enough to calm her sister.

"Oh okay." Anna said sounding slightly disappointed. Elsa kissed her cheek and pulled the blanket ready to get inside.

"Uhm Elsa?"

"Yeah?" Elsa was fluffing her pillows. Anna scratched her arm and looked down.

"Can I maaaaybe, sleep with you oor...ooor on the floor next to you...maybe?" Anna asked meekly, Elsa just stared at her emotionless, Anna panicked.

"I-if you want to?" Anna squeaked, trying to smile but she felt so small under her sister's gaze, so she played with Elsa's doll instead making sound effects as she was pretend it can fly away.

"Fuck off Anna, all you are good for is sex don't make this weird." Elsa said coldly, Anna felt something strike in her heart, her lip quivered.

"I'm kidding come on in here you knucklehead! What? Did you think I was going to say no?" Elsa teased, opening the covers for her and dancing a bit in place, like she's introducing her sister to door number chuckled crawling fast to get to Elsa, She got in, Elsa closed the covers on them, Anna turn opposite side so Elsa didn't see she was actually crying a bit from the rejection, Elsa spooned her and kissed her neck.

"You should have seen the look on your face! It was too cute." Elsa snickered.

"Yeah." Anna sniffed trying not to completely fall apart."Are you crying, Aaaw Anna I was joking." Elsa cooed, Anna hid her face in Elsa's chest embarrassed that she let herself cry.

"Whatever you were really convincing! It's like asking mom to buy a toy and she shout no!" Anna shouted sniffing constantly, Elsa giggled and rubbed Anna's back in small circles, staring up at the ceiling.

"You're such a baby, sis.""Shut up!" Elsa giggled, kissing her sister's head.

"Hey you remembered reading all those injustice comics."

"Don't remind me, that's why we bashed superman so hard in the game, oh my god that big baby." Elsa giggled at Anna's reaction.

"Yeah, yeah but for you, who died the worst?"

"Hmmmm."Anna placed herself on top of Elsa, resting her head on her boob.

"Got to be Oliver queen." They giggled together and said in unison.

"My name is Oliver Queen!" They burst out laughing.

"Not a bad series honestly." Elsa said.

"Nah that's boring! And I don't like that Hawk Girl, fucking every episode we must here, two months ago I was just a barista! Yesterday I was just batista! Barista! What the heck is that even!" Anna shouted raising her arms in hopes of the answer coming from of the heavens.

"It's someone that serves coffee, anyway back to comics..."

"Yeah superman just punching him into a bloody pulp was brutal it pissed me off like the dude was human and superman killed him! Oh my god I wanted to cry when superman laser beamed black canary, dude! She shot him with a kryptonite bullet purposely missing a fatal area and spared his life and superman killed her!" Elsa laughed and covered her sister's mouth, She licked her hand in return.

"Yeah it was brutal, mine was Guy Gardner, coincidentally that happened in the same war of black canary dying, when you know he told Al Jordan not to listen to fucking Sinestro, Then he said Al Jordan can still be the better man then boom he ripped his arm clean off, not his ring finger like Kyle Rayner his whole arm!, then dropped him to his doom! Like dude! He listens to Sinestro but not his friends? Fucking Kilawog dude oh my- you know what fuck this I'm not talking bout this anymore." Elsa pouted, Anna giggled and watched her sister, Her chin was on her sister's boob.

"That's why you threw the comic against the wall isn't it Els?" Anna asked innocently, Elsa didn't respond, still pouting looking away from her sister, Anna made a bigger pout and widened her eyes and moved in Elsa's sight of vision, Elsa looked away glaring this time, Anna followed her movement, Glaring as well sticking her tongue out, making sounds as if she was retarded. That caused Elsa to burst out laughing.

"You such a dork!"

"Oh my god! How did you know."

They went back to bed snuggling up against each other and fell fast asleep, Snoring quite loud.

The next day, Anna was eating lunch in her usual spot at the cafeteria, she was sitting alone because Kristoff wasn't there for some reason it was fine to Anna she didn't feel like talking to him, he was just going to bitch and moan about how wrong it is to partake in incest, now Anna know how Elsa felt, Elsa, she sometimes wonder when Elsa got these feelings for her, if she would've acted when she was 13 and Elsa was 16, teaching her little sister how to masturbate, Anna closed her legs at the thought.

"Hello Anna." Anna looked up to find Hans with his two cronies, she forgets their names but who actually cares about two dimwits that back up fights and sometimes cause them, lowest of the low, Anna thought.

"Hi Hans, hi Hans' followers."

"Hey baby! It's Flynn rider." Flynn said looking at Anna with his...Smolder?

"Oh yeah hi Eugene! "Hans and the other guy snickered at the mention, Eugene pouted and crossed his arms.

"So Hans wha-"

"I Tarzan!" Tarzan said proudly, Anna, Hans and Eugene stared at him curiously.

"I didn't as-"

"I Tarzan!"

"Dude chill!""I Tarzan! I Tarzan! Tarzan! Tarzan!" Eugene escorted him, patting him on the back as they slowly left the cafeteria.

"Yeeaaah, don't mind Tarzan, he just hasn't been the same since the football accident, it really messed him up."

"You think?"

"So! Anna I was wondering, if you would like to ask me to go out on a second date with you, if you lucky I might even say yes, so what do you say?" Hans asked waggling his eyebrows. Anna blinked.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" Anna asked eye twitching.

"Yeah you hit me but I'm willing to forgive you for tha-NOT THE FACE!" Anna grabbed Hans' Jock jacket.

"You fucking raped me you bag of horse shit! I'll never ever go out on a fucking date with you l'd rather eat shit, shit food, shove shit up my ass and vomit food! Now go before I report you for sexual assault.

"Anna hissed sitting back down to eat her lunch, Hans put his jacket in place again and walked away.

"Fine Anna, I will find a way to get your heart!...Even if it's going to be despicable, " Hans said walking out the doors of the cafeteria.

"Good luck with that cunt." Anna muttered.

Kristoff made his way to the college campus it was huge he could tell only the most intellectual students could be enrolled, given all the clay art and statues and art studios, music studios, science labs his seen . But his goal is to find Elsa. A huge guy told him that he can find her in the library, saying she was with her hot friends Megara going by Meg, and Esmeralda going by Esme'. But what the guy didn't tell him was which one library it was so Kristoff search them all . With his luck it was the very last one he looked.

"Elsa, Elsa are you in here?" Kristoff called

"Shhhhhhh."

"Good fucking grief not again." He muttered to himself, two girls popped out behind one of the bookcases, one was a cherry red head, wearing a tight purple short dress with sandals, the other was a dark skinned girl wearing a white crop top and teal short shorts with sandals as well.

"Well, well, well look Esme' fresh meat." Meg said eyeing Kristoff.

"Yes and look at him, the little one's so bulky, ever been with an older woman?" Esme' flirted, rubbing his chest.

"Esme' seriously his like barely 13."

"Hey I'm turning 18 next month!"

"Shhhhhhh!"

"Ooooh barely above the law I like it, how bout I see how long you can last, Meg failed that game let's see if you can win." Esme' licked his cheek all the way to his forehead, she giggled at how flustered he looked, Meg rolled her eyes.

"Girls c'mon leave him alone what's up Kristoff, why are you here?" Elsa asked crossing her arms, She was wearing white cutted Jean shorts with a navy blue vest with black high tops, all of them showing major legs, it was clear to Kristoff they never skipped leg day and boy were they killing him, he couldn't breathe.

"Can I uh talk to you alone?" Kristoff asked scratching his head. Esme' and Meg both made they way out.

"Why do Elsa get all the cute ones?"

"Because she's hard to get can't say the same bout you."

"Oh shut it!"

"If I would've seduced him he would be cumming on the spot.""Or running on the spot."

"Wow a regular genius over here folks" Meg muttered rolling her eyes, walking out the entrance with her grumpy and Kristoff made their way in the corner ,behind the library.

"Okay what's this about? Is Anna in trouble? "Elsa asked concerned written on her face, it made Kristoff sick.

"Yes Elsa she is, and you are the cause, I know what you two do Elsa, Anna told me everything about your incest lust and desires." Kristoff hissed, Elsa was shocked but not too much.

"Oh."

"Stop this Elsa, stop this madness, I won't tell anybody as long as you stop, no one has to get hurt, what do you say?" Kristoff offered, Elsa expression grew dark, then she smirked.

"Esmeralda was hot wasn't she Kristoff."

"Huh?"

"My toned stomach friend."

"Oh Uh yeah she is." Kristoff blushed.

"You want to fuck her? She's willing."

"What!?"

"C'mon you not a 14 year old kid, admit it you want to fill your hot cream inside her." Kristoff loins tingled at the thought, he did want to destroy her for embarrassing him, pound into her without a condom, skin on skin contact, At the thought he grew hard, Elsa rubbed his bulge in circles.

"Wha-what are you doin-"

"You see Kristoff, desire is a thing we all have, and it strengthens with things we know we can't get, but when we finally get it is it enough? Do we use it once, toss it aside?" Elsa unbuckled Kristoff's pants, pulling it down and his boxers revealing her erection.

"Four Inches huh cute."

"What are you doing?"

"Proving a point." She put her soft hand around Kristoff's member and began pumping it for its cream, Kristoff was frozen on this spot, he couldn't help but love the sensation, this was his first handjob by someone other than himself it felt amazing he moaned.

"You feel that build up, that was my desire for Anna, Kristoff my lust is the hand giving you pleasure." Elsa sat on her knees watching Kristoff cock throb, She pumped him fast, playing with his balls, Kristoff held onto the bookshelf and groaning.

"Look at me Kristoff." Elsa said seductively, Kristoff looked at her watching her near his cock made him want tp explode onto her face . She was jerking his cock up and down mercilessly, building up was getting intense.

"Does it feel good?" Elsa played with the head of his cock, giving it a sloppy kiss.

"Aah fuck yeah."

"Cum for me Kristoff, give me your cream, let your lust take over, let go all over face."

"Aaaah aah fuuuck! Yeah aah!"Kristoff groaned softly in his orgasm, Elsa closed her eyes, letting Kristoff cum splash all over her face, it dripped down her cleavage, thankfully none were on her clothes . Kristoff was Cumming rope after rope, coating Elsa in his hot semen, Elsa squeezed out every last drop and then she was up on her feet.

"Well then, I proved my point, don't expect us to do that again let alone do anything further it was just a lesson." Elsa said wiping off Kristoff's cum and putting it in her mouth and swallowing it. Kristoff stood there shocked.

"What the fuck!?"

"Goodbye Kristoff, now that you know what it feels like, try not to meddle okay? Let someone escort you out okay, this place is pretty big." Elsa said walking away swaying her hips.

"I'm going to tell Anna what you've done!" Kristoff hissed, Pulling up his pants. Elsa smirked and turned her head towards him, bangs in her face.

"Go ahead, it won't fucking matter, we're sisters remember we not a thing, at least not yet anyway...be more concerned on why her ex-boyfriend or best friend, didn't stop her or more importantly let her do it to him, what was it Kristoff? Moment of weakness? You a guy, you have needs?" Elsa chuckled darkly and walked out the entrance. Kristoff clenched hid fist and gritted his teeth.

"Fuck you Elsa! Fuck you bitch!"

"Shhhhhhh!"

"Oh you shush!"

It was Friday Anna decided to go to school anyway, because she needs her education, maybe. Anna was sitting on her usual spot then Kristoff came to sit down.

"And where were you yesterday?"

"I went to go talk to your sister."

"Oh? And what happened?" Anna asked clearly concerned 'should I tell her?' Kristoff thought, yes I should that's what best friends do, I have to tell her before things get worst.

"Well you see-""Hi Anna!" Elsa called.

"For fucks sake" Kristoff muttered. Elsa sat next to her sister nuzzling her nose into her cheek, earning a cute giggle.

"Hi sis I forgot my lunch again didn't I?" Anna asked, taking the lunch bag.

"Yeah you did sweetie, try to remember more? you're going to college next year so be more responsible." Elsa cooed pinching her cheek and then kissing it.

"Elsa stooop! People are staring." Anna groaned a blush appearing onto her cheeks.

"Do you want me to stop." Elsa whispered loud enough for Kristoff to listen, She bit her sister's ear lobe and went to suck on her sister's neck, trying to leave a love bite,Anna let out a tiny moan, Kristoff glared at Elsa, Elsa watched him threw half lidded eyes, while she licked and sucked on Anna's neck, Anna didn't notice the intense gaze the two blondes were giving one another, she was closing her eyes in pleasure. Elsa smiled at Kristoff, she was rubbing her sister's crotch under the table, Kristoff could tell by the arm movement. Anna was moaning in front of him, He was getting turned on by hearing her friend moan, he told himself it was only because it was two girls in front of him, because lesbians are hot, incest is not."I'll make you cum later sis, I gotta go I'm writing a test in an hour, bye." Elsa said in a husky tone, giving her sister a wet kiss against the lips, and got up and leave. Kristoff turned himself around to glare at her, but instead he saw her shaking her hand in front of her face, opening her mouth and sliding her tongue out, impersonating jacking a penis off and bathing her face with the cum, Kristoff stared at her in shock, Elsa winked and walked away, a boy somewhere right at the corner of the cafeteria shouted "Damn son!" .Anna got out of her daze.

"Kristoff? What's wrong? You look red."

"Can we go talk on the roof please?" Kristoff asked threw gritted teeth.

"Uh sure." They went up to the roof, and Kristoff sighed.

"Anna, Elsa is crazy you she needs to be contained."

"Here we go again, incest guilt, look Kristoff she makes me feel good okay I dunno what it is, she's just magic to me."

"She gave me a handjob."

"What?"

"She gave me a handjob, that sister, that you fuck! Gave me a handjob!"Kristoff shouted. Anna stood there, processing. Elsa did that? In her school. seeing Elsa jerk Kristoff off, made her feel oddly aroused, but Elsa was hers wasn't she? No she wasn't, they weren't a thing. There must be a logical explanation.

"Why did she do that?"

"No reason she just did it." Kristoff lied.

"Don't lie Kristoff, Elsa never do anything without thinking, she's not impulsive, if she was she will be fighting and jumping off cliffs to feel alive like these other idiots, or smoking or drinking-"

"I get it, she wanted to teach me a lesson, that lust is a powerful thing or whatever, and how strong it was to keep it from you." Kristoff reluctantly confessed.

"So she jerked you off?"

"Yeah."

"Did she make you cum?"

"Yes Anna it was my first handjob!""It feels good doesn't it when she's in control." Anna giggled dreamily.

"Anna, listen to you she committed practically adultery and you all cool with it!"

"Kristoff we are sisters, our love will never fall, even if we don't love each other in that way anymore we're still sisters, unconditional love Kristoff, it's what family has and what married couples fake and try to build up to, even if she fucked you I'd probably join in-"

"Stop right there Anna, what we had is gone I'm not going to allowed that, ever." Anna chuckled.

"Oh I'm not doing it for you, I'll do it for my sister, it can be with anyone as long as my sister is involved." Anna said hypnotically, imagining the hot sex.

"Even Hans?"

"Even Hans."

"Wow you're sister really fucked you up."

"And I love her for it, fighting it, fighting her aroused me but giving in gave me ecstasy and bliss, I hope you can one day understand Kristoff." Anna walked away.

"What that you a crazy nut!" Kristoff shouted running after to the friends quarrelling, there was someone there with them, secretly eavesdropping, with sideburns.

"Oh my." Hans said to himself as he was combing his hair.

"Anna ..."Hans snickered maniacally.

"You have a sister! I knew it! that's what I forgot that night, I knew there was a reason I asked her out...I feel like there's something very important, like blackmail important I forgot...Nah." Hans took his sun glasses and put it on as he made his way to class listening wasn't really his style.

Author's note: Yeah Google Meg from Hercules and Esmeralda from hunchback from Notre Dame, Disney classics, their hot, I think it's only fitting that they are Elsa's friends. Don't you think? Take care and happy new year! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Spending time with daddy

It was Saturday morning the sisters were in Elsa's room playing a game , spending a good 6 hours, none of the girls hair were made and it both looked like nests, they were staring at the screen. Other girls will go out with friends, having a good time, spend hours watching YouTube, but not these girls they were playing video games. The curtains were closed, the only light they had was coming from the TV screen in front of them.

"Argh that zombie thing just ain't dying S.O.S dude" Anna called.

"Hold on, I think I still got an incendiary grenade, boop."Elsa tossed the grenade at the zombie creature in the game, the screen was showing off colors of the flames, the girls stared at the pretty colors as the zombie creature screamed in agony.

"Sweeet."Both girls said exhausted. There was knocking on their door and then it opened to reveal their father.

"Hey girls just came to ask if you wan-OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU!" Their father shouted backing up into the wall, terrified at what he's seeing two creatures that looked like his daughters. But it can't be because they looked like monsters.

"Ha ha ha very funny papa." Elsa deadpanned.

"Well you can't blame me, look at you two ,Freddie kroeger looks better than you girls at this point, Elsa look at you, you were suppose to be my hot daughter, ew! Look at you now."

"Hey!" Elsa shouted angrily and Anna shouted hurt.

"Hey I says it how I sees it, sorry Anna you know you are sometimes my favorite but-WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR FACE!" Their father pointed at Anna's face, Elsa faced her sister. Anna touched her face, not knowing what their father was talking about, until she felt something on her cheek. It's a sock attached to the peanut butter on her cheek.

"How did I not notice that?"

"See that's what I'm talking about, you girls are always, And I mean always on that PlayStation! When was the last time you girls showered! "  
Elsa rubbed her chin in thought, Anna was counting on her fingers, both girls couldn't get to an answer.

"You see! You girls should be out there on the outside world! Having sex with boys, finding love, meeting shit boys that pisses me off, and more importantly moving out of my house!"

"Papa!"

"That's it we're going out today, somewhere fun at least you girls will see some sunlight!" Their father grunted ,opening their curtains, Anna screamed in pain and Elsa hissed like a vampire at their father.

"Trust me girls you'll thank me later... what the hell is that smell?"

"Oh, that's our nachos!" Anna pulled out the bowl from under their bed, Elsa nodded in agreement, taking and eating one, their father blinked.

"Get ready we are leaving in an hour."

Elsa wore blue vest, and white jeans with black pumps, She was doing her eye makeup in her mirror, Anna was dressed in a denim skirt, and a sleeveless black hoodie, with black chucks, laying on her sister's bed waiting for her. Talking about random things to her.

"I mean without the jinchuuriki he would've been dead."

"But then he won't be isolated, and will be known as the fourth's son and won't that give him strength?"

"My point is, sasuke! He worked his butt off only to be second! That's bullshit!"

"So does vegeta Anna, That's anime, the idiot will always win in the end, it's a basic concept of all work and no play is not a good thing."Elsa explained applying lipstick.

"Yeah you so smart Elsa." Anna said, Elsa walked over and got on top of Anna straddling her. rubbing her arms.

"Elsa, papa's waiting for us." Anna moaned, Elsa gave her neck soft kisses.

"You're so cute Anna, I can't help myself, it's just a quickie, besides papa knows girls take long getting ready." Elsa said unbuttoning her jeans and pulled her panties down to her ankles, Anna quickly pulled her panties down and lifted up her skirt, they positioned their legs and Elsa proceeded in rubbing her pussy against her sister, letting out a long moan.

"Fuck Anna, I never get tired of fucking you." Elsa groaned, Anna held onto her sister's Milky thighs, grinding back into her, jolts of pleasure sent through both of the girls lower regions. Both girls were breathing quite heavily not wanting to scream out their pleasures with their parents still at home.

"Aaah aah oh my god this feels amazing!" Anna whispered loudly.

"I know right ooh fuck, I want more!" Elsa grunted, Pulling off Anna's panties, and sitting up to take off her jeans and panties, pouncing on Anna, holding up her leg and slammed into her sister's pussy hard, both sisters moaned and threw their heads back.

"Aaaah ooh Elsa!" Anna moaned, head slightly dangling at the force of her sister slamming into her.

"Shhhhhhh,almost done sis." Elsa grunted, Slamming harder into her, Each slap made the bed creak , each contact made Anna's pussy jolt with pleasure, she could feel herself about to hit her peak.

"Yes yes yes! Oh sis I'm also almost there! Just a little more!" Anna whispered loudly letting out, cute little moans.

"Oh sis! Aaah Aaah!" Elsa went faster, both girls moaned into each other letting the Orgasm wash all over their body, grinding into their sensitive sex and then Elsa fell onto her sister, exhausted legs still spread Anna slipped fingers inside her leaking cunt, Elsa moaned at the intrusion, Anna could feel her juices run down her leg, glistening it.

"Anna stop it, we need to Aaah." Elsa bit her lip, Anna didn't respond, just watched her sister's face that looked like she was fighting an orgasm but enjoyed getting to one, Anna got a grip on her sister, knuckle deep inside pumping in her, Elsa bucked into her fingers.

"Ride my fingers sis, maybe it will go deeper." Anna said with lust. Elsa got up and position herself to do so, she was now bouncing on her sister's fingers, jumping harder and harder trying to get those delightful digits deeper inside her cunt.

"Ahh! Aah! Aah!" Elsa moaned.

"That's right sis fuck my fingers." Anna said watching her sister's breasts juggle up and down, she licked her lips.

"Aaah ahh fuck I'm going to Cum!" Anna grabbed her sister and then started pumping furiously inside her sister, Elsa was shaking into her orgasm it was intense, her sister was dominating her, she didn't stop pumping inside her even though she finished her climax, Elsa wrapped her legs and arms around her sister, bucking into the source of pleasure, she loves the pumping, she wish it didn't stop at all.

"Oooh Yeeeeah, it feels so nice." Elsa moaned, Eyes slowly glazing over"Come on sis I know there's another Orgasm left in there...let me get you off again." Anna purred, relentlessly pumping inside her, Elsa felt her third rising inside her, the way it flows through her every muscle always in flamed her core, with that she orgasmed, holding her sister tight.

"Oooh god yessss!" Elsa moaned as she came.

"There it is, Hmmm do you feel good?" Anna asked, Elsa nodded humming as the marvelous sensation subsided inside her, Anna's thighs were wet from her sister's juices, but she didn't care, it was worth it . Elsa let her go and looked at her. Anna smiled at her.

"I'm happy to get you off sis-"

"Who gave you permission to take control." Elsa asked darkly, Anna was taken back.

"What?"

"Who fucking gave you permission?!"

"Elsa I just tho-" Elsa choked her, she fell back onto her bed.

"No one did Anna!" Elsa hissed, Watching Anna reaching for her hand, Elsa rubbed a thumb against her clit and then began slapping her wet pussy.

"DON'T," Slap! "EVER!" SLAP! "EVER!" SLAP! "DOMINATE" SLAP "ME!" Elsa shouted, Anna's back arched with every slap going against her sex, the pleasure was way better. The brutal slap gave her immense jolts of pleasure going through her body, almost turning into shocks of pleasure, Anna smiled and stopped struggling, in a dazed state now, Anna spread and raised her legs in the air to feel more of those lovely slaps, Elsa then unexpectedly shoved her fingers deep inside her and pumped roughly inside her and choked her harder.

"Aaaaaaaargh! You are my slave, don't ever take control of me bitch!" Elsa growled, Elsa forcefully positioned Anna's head to look at her, tears were rolling down her sister's face and her eyes were glazing over, Anna placed her legs on her sister's shoulders, orgasm currently taking over, but it felt more different more intense, Anna couldn't shout or say anything, the lack of oxygen, increased the Orgasm and then she felt something build up and forming inside her, she released, feeling like her orgasm was a fluid tickling her every inside as she released it out of her, she let it go and it felt amazing. Elsa was surprised she felt wet stuff spray into her face, coating her face, some went in her mouth, she licked her lips it tasted odd.

"Did I just got you to squirt?" Elsa asked shocked, Anna nodded coughing as she was getting some oxygen. They heard a knock on the door.

"Girls are you alright we heard screaming." There Father asked sounding worried"We fine dad, Anna and I were having a fight, we sorted it out." Elsa said, wiping her face and rubbing her juices into her sister's legs making her legs look shiny and delicious, Anna was smiling on the bed still panting ,in thought of her, squirting all over her sister's face, she loved that feeling, especially letting it out. Anna was truly in bliss.

"Alright please don't fight, you girls are so close, anyway get ready please I want to leave in 10 minutes." Their father said walking away.

"I told you I'll make you squirt, let's ready up." Elsa said, pulling up her panties and jumping a bit too pull up her jeans, Anna stared at her sister's ass jiggling in her movements. She licked her lips.

"Nice ass sis."

"You can have some once we done spending time with dad." Elsa said seductively winking at her sister . Anna smiled, pulled up her panties, wiped her eyes and they ran down stairs to their father.

"You took us to a gaming convention?"

"Yip."

"But it's not exactly outside, we going inside a place to play games."

"Yes I know how you girls, love playing games so I figured why not take you on the outside and play games, besides I use to play tekken with you guys remember?" The girls hugged their father and ran inside, their father followed.

"Man, look at all the nerds!" Anna shouted, Elsa giggled and took her hand.

"C'mon I think they're playing the Injustice 2 beta!" Elsa shouted, dragging her sister. They made their way to the consoles, waiting for two kids finishing up and then they played against each other, making sure to give their father a turn as well, Elsa defeated them both at the game, picking up the combos quick, memorizing the super moves.

"That was awesome, I mean playing with superman and that red guy! So epic!" Their father said in excitement . Anna giggled.

"His name is Atrocitus dad his a red lantern, plus we lost dad remember. "Anna teased giving him a slight shove.

"Yeah but it's still fun! Besides we were versing your stubborn sister, who sees a game as an obstacle course." Their father joked, Elsa just walked with her hands in her pockets at the back of them.

"No I don't dad, it was just a repetitive notion based off of Mortal Kombat, anybody who played Mortal Kombat can play that game, besides like Mortal Kombat the combos are relatively easy to remember, but I loved it none the less, despite it's repetitive mechanics and opportunity for spam." Elsa explained.

"Whatever." Anna and their father sighed in unison."Hey Els, you noticed Atrocitus knew super girl wore the red lantern ring? You know like from her comics?" Anna said, walking backwards to face her sister.

"Yeah I did, leave it to DC to leave some history in their game as well." Elsa giggled.

"I'm so hoping for Lobo to be in it, not the main man Lobo but the other Lobo, that would be cool."

"Yeah me too, Lobo like killed Deadpool, killed Dreadpool." Elsa said looking around for a game and squinting her eyes at the cosplayers, especially the girls in revealing outfits, anything for attention I guess.

"You girls want key chains of your favorite Naruto characters?"

"Sure!" The girls shouted moving to the long line and watching it progress slowly, they looked around and saw some people signing papers, they must be Internet famous, Elsa thought . Anna was looking at all the amazing games on the posters, she can't wait to play them. Their father was looking at his daughters, happy that he can make them happy, because that was his goal for the day, he couldn't afford much with his salary but he can once and while spoil them.

"Hey Els, check it out Infinite Warfare." Anna pointed out, Elsa followed her finger.

"Yeah want to go play it? "

"I wouldn't play it If I were you, that game is trash." A girl in front of them claimed.

"Everybody still uses jetpacks and it's all spacey, total trash." The girl continued. Anna looked at Elsa in confusion. Elsa shrugged.

"She's talking about playing online." Elsa explained.

"Ooooh, we never play that game online." Anna said, The girl blinked.

"What do you girls do?"

"Play campaign! And black ops zombies!" They said in unison."Oh well, here you have to play online." The girl explained, Both girls sighed.

"Yeah I play online I'm actually a high ranked, in 1v1s I'm actually quite good." Elsa rolled her eyes and talked to her sister.

"Want to go check out storm 4? Instead after this?" Anna face lit up.

"Oh heck yeah! You know I'm a master with Yugito." Anna said doing a hero pose.

"Go easy on me please." Elsa giggled, Anna playfully punched her sister's arm, Elsa stifled her laughter and cover herself.

"You girls play Overwatch? it's pretty cool too." Anna shook her.

"We don't play much FPS games. "Elsa deadpanned.

"Besides far cry 4 and Homefront we probably going to play some Star Wars Battlefront at this convention as well." Anna beamed, pulling Elsa's cheek, Elsa pretended like she was going to bite her fingers which made her sister retract her fingers.

"Wow Star wars Battlefront, that games hype was gone a long time ago."

"Oh sorry we don't follow a fucking crowd like sheep and actually play games we were hyped for." Elsa deadpanned, Anna nudged her sister for her rudeness, the girl rolled her eyes and returned herself to paying attention to the line.

"This lines taking forever, you girls can go try out some games I don't want our time to waste here, I'll see if they will let me take more than two." Elsa and Anna hugged their father and were off.

"Thanks papa!" The girls were walking, Elsa spot more cosplayers, in costumes so small she can actually see their asses.

"God Anna Look at these fucking stupid cunts walking around in next to nothing, then when they get fucking touched they nag and complain like babies, never ever been a fan of those types." Elsa sneered.

"What types."

"Girls that show off their body and shit like models and stuff, it's just not a fucking safe enough world for those types anymore, why can't the rapists rape them instead of the ones who are actually dressed decent!?"Elsa shouted and Anna burst out laughing.

"Wow, you really don't like girls, much less people, you really didn't seem to want to talk to that girl in the line earlier." Anna said amused."I know her type Anna, I'm a cod gamer, Overwatch player, Minecraft, l.o.l and wow player woohoo! Gaming rules! Let's cosplay to show how cute! Cute meaning lewd in gamer girl universe I look as that character! " Elsa said in a valley girl accent.

"What's wrong with those games?" Anna asked confused.

"They only play those games dude, no history of any other games."

"Oh, I guess we all gotta start gaming somewhere right?" Anna beamed, Elsa just stared at her.

"I'm so glad you don't watch Internet gamers Anna." Elsa kissed her sister head and held her from behind as they made their way to the Naruto gaming console.

" I don't like other gamers though I only like playing with you Els, it's fun with you." Anna confessed, earning a smile from her sister, there was only one console it had two people on it already, but the one left mumbling angrily to himself . The guy with glasses currently on the ps4 choosing his Naruto characters, let out a long exaggerated sigh.

"That wasn't even a challenge, isn't there anybody worth my time, fucking low rank scums." He said while waiting for a challenger. Anna's eyes twitched.

"Oh my freakin god!" Anna let go of Elsa, and clenched her fists."What? What is it?" Elsa asked looking around to see what pissed her sister off.

"C'mon people I don't have all day I'll bet money even Noobs can verse me at this point. "The guy sighed . Anna gritted her teeth.

"That freaking dirtbag right there!" Anna pointed at him . Elsa followed her gaze.

"What about him?" Elsa asked.

"I know his type! That cunt is the type to kick a player out of a fighting session, because he or she is a low rank oh my fucking god I hate it when they do that! These fucking nerds! It ticks me off " Anna hissed, Elsa giggled.

"I'll go get him." Anna said walking up to the guy at the console. The guy sighed.

"By the way you dress you are either a twitch streamer or a gamer girl, which one?" The guy asked.

"I'm just a gamer." Anna said choosing her characters and choosing the stage, final valley. Elsa sat behind her sister watching . A few other gamers watched as well. They started the match .The guy didn't shut up, taunting Anna.

"Wow you actually pretty good, do you have a brother that introduced you to games?"

"What the fuck stop dashing into me!"

"Oh my god I hate it when people play like this!"

"Ha you out of substitution jutsus. Wait what the fuck!" Anna won him in the first round, then in the second round she lost cause she had low health, then in the end she won, he slammed his hand on the console . everyone cheered a girl yelled "girl power!" The guy gritted his teeth. Elsa moved to his side to play.

"No wait! Rematch just one more time." The guy interjected, Anna sighed and nodded."And stop doing that attack then dash and attack then dash its a fucking noob's move." The guy hissed.

"Poor baby want time to charge his chakra , don't get angry at me when your fucking support can't reach me." The match continued, then Anna won again and the guy slammed the control and stormed off, both girls burst out laughing only now noticing the crowd behind them cheering, then a guy with a mic came and a man with a camera.

"Wow you bested the first ranked S ranking Naruto gamer in the world how do you feel about that?" Anna glanced at her sister, Her sister shrugged picking up the controller and selecting her characters.

"Uhm normal I guess and my name is Anna by the way."

"You showed him a bit of girl power didn't you, are you representing any female teams or just sticking out for shy girls out there that game?"

"No I don't give a crap about any of them, they can get all the attention themselves, I play because I love playing with my sister."

"Aaaw you are too modest."

"No I'm honest." The crowed laughed, the girls started the match.

"There you have it folks a girl by the name of Anna is now the new champion, who can best her now?" They watched Anna and Elsa played the games pretending to be the characters they chose.

"Sasuke you will come back to the village I you're brother beseech you." Elsa said in a tone of authority.

"Stay away brother! Noo stop hitting me I'm telling mom! Aygh you ruin my life!"

"It is of great interest!" The girls held in their laughter at their shitty acting, the announcer was watching to determine the winner, but the match was consisting of characters running around and staring each other down and then slight attacks. But Anna lost.

"Oooh I died, Naruto suck my dick!" Both girls burst out laughing, ignoring the announcer's shocked face, Anna left the controller, and a boy took her place expecting to verse the winner but Elsa left her controller as well.

"I want to verse the winner."

"Well good luck with that kid." Elsa said while still giggling, wiping a tear away leaving with Anna.

"Well there you have it folks, gaming, not anymore about competition, but having fun with family." The announcer said walking away with the camera.

ELSA and Anna went back to their father, their father seemed to have gotten their key chains somehow . The sisters have to admit, this day spending time with their father is turning out to be fun and they going to try and play more games that does not involve online so they can actually have fun in their goofiness, and more importantly with their goofy dad.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Jack

"Why am I here with you again Kristoff?"

"Because Hans! I told you we here looking for someone, plus you the only one in high school right now with a car." The dirty blonde said it walking looking at trailers to catch the names for the acts that will perform at tomorrow's concert. Hans just followed with his arms behind his head.

"Why do we need to find someone again?"

"It's Elsa's ex, we going to try and get them back together."

"Why? "Kristoff clenched his fists, this fucking retard."Do you know why you can't get Anna?"

"Because she's below my standards? "Hans answered, looking at Kristoff as if he should have known that.

"No you moron because she's with her sister Elsa, spending time with her and shit, now if this Jack dude comes around you know what's going to happen? "Hans stared at him with a blank expression on his face . Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"He and her will fall in love again and Anna will be lonely and you will be around to scoop her off her feet."

"Oooh that's a good plan! But I thought you hated me?"

"I do, especially what you did to Anna, which if you ever do that again I'll fucking report you, seriously you better change! Besides some relationships are better than others." Kristoff said, searching for the name.

"Ah! There it is rise of the guardians! C'mon!" Kristoff ran and Hans pretended to run but when Kristoff was a good enough distance, he just walked. Kristoff knocked on the door, he waited a little and then knocked again.

"Maybe they asleep?" Hans suggested.

"No, it's like 9 pm, maybe they just didn't hear." Kristoff went to knock but the door opened to reveal a big and hairy man with buck teeth, he was glaring down at them .

"Who the bloody hell are you." The man said clearly just woke up from a well-deserved nap.

"Uh we here to-to uh see Jack? We need talk to him." Kristoff claim nervously, The man just stared him down examining him, Hans was looking at his teeth, his buck teeth it was huge.

"Ah, you buggers must be his fans, someone online must of leaked his details, bugger off." The guy was about to close the door.

"C'mon bunny, all they want is a little autograph Jesus be cool for a change." Bunny rolled his eyes walking to his room in the trailer, The other voice revealed himself to be Jack, he's wearing a blue sleeveless hoodie, to show off all his tattoos of black snowflakes and winds all over his arms. His hair was neck length and stubble on his face.

"Hey sorry about that Bunny is just a walking drunk nowadays, you know how pissy people can get when they under the influence, wait Kristoff?"

"Yeah it's me, frosty." Kristoff said softly, rubbing his head. Jack grabbed him and ruffled up his hair.

"Oh man, I haven't seen you since you were 13 with that God awful cracking voice and shit and who are you mister fancy." Jack said pointing at Hans. Hans cleared his throat and poised himself.

"I am Hans Southernis, I am humbled to make your acquaintance. " Hans greeted and extended his hand, Jack stared at him and then burst out laughing hysterically. Kristoff face palmed himself.

"Oh man, I am Hans, nice to make your acquaintance, what the fuck was that you trying to be a prince charming or some shit" Jack cooed the last part pulling Hans' cheek , Hans smack his hand away and crossed his arms and pouted in embarrassment.

"Relax Hansel I am just joking around ja!" Jack said in a Swedish accent, playfully hitting Hans' back slamming him into the trailer, he slowly slide down leaving a drool trail as he descended. Jack and Kristoff watched him slide.

"Oopsie, anyway where's my manners come in!" The three made their way inside the trailer taking a seat on the sofas faced opposite each other, Kristoff and Hans sitting together and Jack sitting on the opposite side.

"So what's up?"

"It's about Elsa."

"Elsa?" Jack's face changed, from smug to sad.

"Yeah, she misses you Jack,we want her to be happy again, her relationship with her sister isn't." He paused and looked at Hans. "Healthy, we need you to-"

"To what? Get her to fall in love with me again, I can't fucking make miracles happen!" Jack shouted.

"I know but she's depressed, she needs happiness, Anna said she treated her other relationships like shit but not you, she actually fell for you."

"Don't I know it kid." Jack said lighting a cigarette.

"Do you evens know why we broke up?"

"Creative differences?" Jack chuckled a little.

"No dude, let me tell you a tale of how a frosty couple became cold."

"Hey Elsa your boyfriend's here!"

Their father called from downstairs, the 16 year old platinum blonde stopped talking to her 13 year old sister and ran to the stairs but as she made her way down, she walked down, she was in a nice blue sundress with white pumps, Jack smiled at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Hi." Elsa said shyly.

"Uh hey Elsa uhm wanna go out somewhere?" Jack said a little nervously.

"Isn't that why you came here in the first place genius." Elsa's father deadpanned, Elsa giggled covering her mouth, Jack scratched his head.

"Uh yeah what I meant to say is are you ready to go?" Jack asked.

"I am." Elsa said softly, rubbing her arm and walking towards, Jack gulped and walked with her out the door to the car in the driveway.

"Elsa! You better be home at least 9pm or I'm locking up!" Their father shouted waggling his finger, Anna ran to the door to say goodbye to her sister but she was already gone, Anna played with her fingers, she felt like she wasn't going to see her sister and Jack was at the back seat of the car in front was a giant big man driving and on the passenger seat was a little girl.

"Ho ho ho so you're Elsa? My boy Jack talked a lot about you." The big man chuckled, Elsa nodded, luckily the man could see her in the rear view mirror.

"Aaaw she's shy, you really know how to pick em bro." The little girl muttered.

"Oh hush now Pippa, let the boy choose, it's his decision not yours, I'm glad I have a child who isn't nitpicky, by the way Elsa that little brat is Pippa she's very protective over her brother, and you can call me north, Jack's father."

"Hi Pippa. "Elsa said softly, Pippa stuck her tounge out, Elsa raised her eyebrow.

"C'mon sis be nice!"

"No way! It's suppose to be me and you forever, not some dumb girl!" Pippa shouted, the comment hurt Elsa, Jack wanted to protest but Elsa spoke first.

"I know it's hard seeing you're big brother with, uhm someone else but I have a sister too, she didn't like the idea of me dating but she supported it because she knows Jack made me happy, do you like seeing your brother happy Pippa?" Elsa asked, The girl fell silent.

"Yeah I do."

"Then give me a chance." The little girl sank down bit and said nothing.

"Ho a voice of reason too, you nailed it you got a smart one and here I thought you were just going for looks!"

"Dad!"The two went bowling, Jack taught Elsa since she didn't go much places besides school and home and family. They played and decided to go eat by a restaurant, laughing and joking around.

"Oh fuck I almost forgot!" Jack said in excitement, Elsa flinched.

"Sorry, I know you don't like it when I swear but hey I got you something. " Jack pulled out a bracelet with that had little snowflakes on it, sparkling. Elsa gawked at it.

"Do you like it?" Jack asked.

"I-I love it! But I didn't get you anything." Elsa said sadly.

"It's okay being here with you, already makes my day, cheesy I know but it's true." Jack chuckled, Elsa smiled and slide to his side to kiss him, Jack was surprised but kissed back, passionately kissing each other. That was their first kiss.

Six months later the two grew close, Elsa was always out with Jack and his family, Anna could see the change in her personality she was more outgoing and joked more around the house, whereas her being anti-social and talking in short sentence, focusing on her anxieties.

"We don't talk much anymore." Anna said softly, playing with her Barbie doll, her sister was busy doing her make up in their room.

"Yeah I know sis sorry just been busy with Jack and all." Elsa said distracted.

"Oh okay, can you guys break up?"

"What?"

"I don't like it when you with him, I like when we together." Anna said looking up at Elsa.

"His the first freaking boy that ever stuck up for me in elementary school! Much less asked me out! Remember everyone called me albino girl and vampire!" Elsa barked.

"Elsa I just want to play with you again, I don't like us being distant, hang out with me please just once, rather than that stupid boy." Elsa gritted her teeth.

"You don't understand the feeling of having someone other than your sister that gets you, having your sister as your only friend is pathetic." Elsa said disheartened, Anna got up.

"So what if it's pathetic we can be pathetic together! Please I'm sick of watching you leave and watch you go to bed I can't live like this!"

"Then leave, move to the spare room, I'm done arguing with you, stop playing with dolls you're 13 you baby grow up." Elsa hissed darkly, slammed the door, her sister played with her dolls with tears streaming down her face and then she threw it across the room, sobbing on the got in the passenger seat with Jack at the wheel and his friends, Toothy and Bunny in the back.

"Drive I'm done with these." Elsa said pouting, Bunny and Jack laughed at her almost profanity.

"Oh mate, watch out she almost let out her true feelings." Bunny mocked, Tooth glared at his remark.

"Elsa, honey what's wrong?" Toothy asked concerned.

"Who knows the Sheila probably chipped her nail." Bunny said laughing hysterically, ever since bunny found out how anti-social and reserved Elsa was he picked and teased her about everything, Jack told him to stop but he didn't. Elsa glared at him.

"What you going to do Powder-Puff, tell me Granddad?" Bunny teased. Elsa clenched her fist she wasn't in the mood for his crap.

"Bunny Shhhhhhh!" Elsa worked up the nerve to said it then something snapped

."SHUT THE FUCKING UP, YOU BUCKED TOOTH WEASEL!" Elsa shouted, Toothy and Jack laughed hysterically, Bunny just slouched in his seat, Elsa smiled satisfied at his reaction. Jack started the car and off they went.

"I'm not a weasel." Bunny whispered

Three months later, Elsa swore around the house at first her parents weren't keen on it but since she's almost 17 they guess it was okay, Anna hated it she felt like her sister was changing, she had moved all her things to the spare room, she often knocked on her sister's door to asked if she wanted to play with her, Elsa never answered, which resulted in Anna retreating back to her room, everything was great for the platinum blonde and she didn't want to spend time with her little sister with so much happening in her life.

"Come to me sis slowly come to me." Jack cried out, Pippa slowly made her way to her only for the ice to cracked even more under her, it was winter and the three decided to go out and ice skate, Jack warned Elsa not to ice skate near the center of the lake because it's dangerous, Pippa thinking it was a good idea to show how superior skater she is, skated to that place only to find out it had thin ice.

"J-Jack I'm scared!" Pippa sobbed, Elsa wanted to do something but she was too shocked and scared.

"It's okay sis Il come to you just stay still." Jack reassured with shaky voice slowly making her way to her sister, watching the ice.

"Brother I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was so mean to you I regret it all!"

"It's okay! Pips we are going to fight more in the future that's what siblings do they fight!"

"I know! I didn't mean it Elsa I'm sorry I'm just a little jealous of you cause you're beautiful please, take care of my brother." Pippa sobbed, Elsa's felt her lip quivered.

"Shut the fuck up sis I'm going to save you like I always do I'm the big boss man remember." Jack said with false courage, Pippa smiled lovingly with tears in her eyes.

"Jack you sucha-" Splash!

"PIPPA!" Jack ran to her sister ice hole destroying the Ice behind, Elsa picking up on what he was about to do ran another path and speared him just when he was about to dive in, the entire ice collapse, likely for the young couple they rolled into the snow. Jack stared at the puddle where her sister was, he couldn't hear anything but the ringing in his ear, seeing her frightened face as she plummet to her death, the entire water was ice cold she would die even if she had recovered her, the hypothermia would have killed her, he didn't acknowledge that, Elsa was softly tapping him.

"Jack are you okay?" Elsa asked concerned on her face eyes red, she was clearly crying, then impulse kicked in Jack and he choked her to the ground.

"I COULD HAVE SAVED HER YOU LET HER DIE YOU FUCKING SHOULD HAVE LET ME JUMP IN TO SAVE HER!" Jack shouted harshly, spit flying, squeezing her neck, Elsa tried to fight but he was squeezing to hard, then realizing what he has done he let her go and broke down screaming as he was crying, Elsa laid there eyes wide open, she almost died, the person she gave her heart to nearly killed her and she couldn't do anything about it. Cops pulled up at the scene.

"Dis da place?"

"Yeah dis da place. "

"Oh my." The cop saw a figure crying in the snow loud sobs were echoing in the cold winds and a girl staring into the clouds.

"Nope fuck dis shit we are calling the ambulance."

"Why?"

"You want to tell that kid everything's going to be okay?"

"Better call Dr . Phil too just to be safe."

Elsa's family and Jack's family along with friends all attended with funeral, Elsa went to go comfort Jack but he pushed her away and walked Away. A few months Away and Jack's father became ill, Jack decided to drink and smoke his problems away but kept his self sober enough to take care of his father . He barely spend time with Elsa as much and when ever they do spend time, he would always lash out on her or even hit her. She knew he was hurting inside so she told no one about it. Sometimes when he was drunk enough he even would sometimes choke her for fun just to watch her struggle, it stirred something inside him that he liked. After a year passed his father died and Jack was alone. He stood quiet in the dark and Elsa knocked on his door rubbing her arm. Jack opened.

"H-hi " Elsa said shyly,smiling.

"What the fuck do you want." Jack slurred, Elsa's smiled twitched a little but she kept her smile.

"To see how you doing." Jack rolled his eyes and went back to his couch, watching static, Elsa got inside and closed the door, she sat next to Jack, Jack sat slightly more away from her . Elsa ignored it and continued.

"So uhm is this your favourite show?" Elsa joked pointing at the static . Jack sighed.

"It's fucking static you stupid bitch." Elsa flinched.

"I-I was just trying to make a joke, I know I'm not funny." Elsa said softly, gazing at her lap.

"Uhm me and my sister is getting along now, she really likes hugs now oh my god one time-" Jack's eye twitched, Elsa voice was very irritating at the moment, he felt anger stirring up inside him ready to rage, the alcohol helped him to voice his thoughts.

"Why the fuck are you here Elsa! You fucking suffocate me! I can't go anywhere without you breathing down my neck! Can't you fucking survive on you're own?! make some fucking friends for fucks sake!" Jack snapped, Elsa looked beyond hurt, but she held back her tears.

"Because I love you Jack, I, uhm I just want to make sure you're alright, I'm sorry if I'm a burden."Elsa said softly not use to being yelled at before she felt small, she hated this feeling.

" You love me?! Then fucking give me space! No wonder you can't make fucking friends you're a clingy bitch! They probably called you vampire because you breathe on their fucking neck, in fact you know what since you love me so much I'm going to make you hate me! If that's the only way to get you away from me!" Elsa ran to the door only to get thrown against the wall, Jack unzipped his pants and pulled down Elsa's panties since she was wearing a skirt.

"Jack! Please don't do this please!" Elsa screeched, trying to kick him off, Jack said nothing this was giving him a rush, his cock was rock hard as he shoved it inside Elsa, Elsa's eyes grew wide, this was not how she wanted to lose her virginity, much less on the floor. She at least expected candles.

"Noooo!" Elsa shouted, Jack closed his eyes and focused on her crying, mixed with her soft meat around his cock as he pumped into her slowly trying to figure out a rhythm. Elsa was swinging her legs trying to get out of this missionary sex position to no avail, she could feel the pain turned into something more great, but she refused to love it. Jack did, he loved the feeling it was amazing to him, he began pounding into her faster and faster. It was both their first time but it wasn't supposed to be like this it was supposed to be more, romantic.

"Ah ah ah ah fuck yeah this feels amazing now I know why everyone rapes it feels Sooo good especially when you struggle." Jack slurred, moaning into each thrusts he was giving Elsa, Elsa didn't struggle anymore, she let him finish, Spreading her legs more for him. She stared at the ceiling, this humiliating feeling, it will never happen again, she should have went for self-defense lessons, she will and she will teach it to her sister. Her sister she began thinking about her fucking her instead to deal with the situation, Anna's loving face in pleasure, Elsa moaned into Jack and wrapped her legs around him, Jack thinking she gave into the rape began pounding harder into her.

"Aah aah Aaah oh fuck yeah!" Elsa moaned, she saw Anna's face, she was getting pounded by her with a strap on and it felt sooo good.

"Aah ahh fuck babe it feels Sooo good Uuuh I'm going to cum." Jack moaned feeling his build up, while sloppily going in and out of Elsa's bleeding, wet sex.

"Cream inside me Anna! Give me your baby!" Elsa shouted, Holding onto Jack, Jack wanted to pull out but Elsa held him down, she had strong legs, so he let go inside her,hot cream inside her cunt, rope after rope, Elsa hummed at the feeling of the hot semen inside her, Jack's eyes glazed over cumming inside Elsa felt good and realized what she had done pushed Jack off of her, pulled up her panties and got to the door, Jack who also realized what he had done got up to talk to Elsa, he was less drunk now.

"Elsa, I'm sor-" Elsa turned and choked him.

"Shut the fuck up and leave me alone, you broke me, I, what, I, you-" Elsa just dropped him and walk out the door, groggily walking home, thinking that she had to actually picture fucking her own sister to cope with her rape encounter she threw up in someone's garden and that someone saw her.

"My garden! My beautiful glorious garden, you ruined it!" Elsa screamed at the sky and started scratching her face, enough to draw blood, feeling ungodly, unholy like she will truly burn in he'll for this.

"Oh okay it wasn't such a good garden damn!" The man ran inside his house, Elsa broke down on the spot feeling broken and feeling gone.

"That's the last time I saw her." Jack said, Kristoff and Hans stared in was the first to speak.

"Wow, that was...the most boring story I've ever heard." Hans said earning a slap against the back of his head."I can't face her after what I did."

"You can Jack, apologize we all make mistakes I'm sure you can rectify what you've done, besides you miss her don't you." Kristoff asked, Jack smiled in response.

"Fine let's go."

"I'm driving!" Bunny said peeking his head out from his was slouching on the couch with her legs spread, panty and boxers around her ankles, Anna was eating her out dressed in her boxers and vest as well, Since their parents went to go buy take out. Elsa figured it was a perfect time to get off.

"Right there Anna Yeaaah, eat my cunt." Elsa grunted, putting her foot on her sister's shoulder , Anna kissed her inner thighs and sucked hard on her clit, Elsa threw her head back in pleasure . They heard a knock on the door. Anna popped her head up from between her sister's thighs, wiping her mouth.

"Is that mama and papa?"

"Who fucking cares? get back down there!" Elsa whined, pushed her sister back down into her cunt with her feet, and Anna just ate her again, Elsa let out a satisfied moan, slurping and slapping noises could be heard until another knock.

"For fucks sake!" Elsa grunted, pushing Anna gently away from her cunt and pulled up her boxers and panties, Anna licked her lips and stayed on the floor and watched Elsa go for the door. She opened the door, seeing her ex, his audience friend and Kristoff there.

"Hi Elsa its been while hasn't it?" Jack said scratching his head. Elsa ignored him and turn her gaze to Kristoff.

"Did you tell him?" Elsa asked coldly.

"No."Kristoff said looking away from Elsa's gaze .Jack looked at Elsa's figure she was very muscular and fit now, when they had met years ago she was just a slender figure.

"Elsa? C'mon I'm talking to you." Jack said softly, Elsa turned her gaze towards Jack.

"What do you want?" Elsa asked annoyed, leaning against the doorway, crossing her arms.

"What I did a few years ago was stupid and fucking disgusting, I regret the mistakes I made and the harsh way I treated you and...doing things to you, I've never done it again-"

"-OH I'm glad I was your first and last, it makes me feel so fucking special." Elsa said sarcastically, Jack looked confused at Elsa's comment, she's different.

"Look Sheila, my mate is trying to apologize to you either accept it or not, that's it." Bunny said. Elsa smirked up at him.

"Look at you all family friendly, you know I heard some girl died that you adopted a couple years back, I laughed my fucking ass off cause seeing you whimpering like a bitch is hysterical." Elsa said amused at how her looked at her.

"You bitch!" Bunny tried to attack Elsa, only for Kristoff and Jack to stop, Elsa didn't flinch.

"Look I got shit to do so, Jack I forgive you for what you did, I'm sorry I was so in love with you that you needed space, that is always the infinite struggle in relationships, You love too much you need space, you show little love you go around cheating, You love them just right, they leave you because you're apparently too perfect for them ha, ha, anyway bye and Kristoff I dunno what you were planning but leave me alone." Elsa slammed the door. Jack stood shock and then walked to his car.

"Dude what you giving up!" Kristoff shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Why!?"

"That's not the Elsa I know, she's, she's so dark and sorry I can't help you. "

Jack and bunny drove off into the distance, Kristoff heard small moans coming from the house."What am I going to do now."

Author's note :Jacks sister's names Pippa because in the film Pippa and his sister was voiced by the same actor, til next time . Also Elsa is currently 21 in her last year of college.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 The unexpected

"Come on! Darn it come on!"

"Watch out for his lasers remember he killed you like that last time."

"Yeah I know I-WHAT THE WHAT!?" Anna had lost yet again, she was playing Tekken 6, trying to kill NANCY MI847J, but the robot laser beamed a circle around Anna's character's legs and she fell through the floor to K.O Anna's character and win the match, Anna was sitting on the floor and her sister was on the bed lying on her stomach, swinging her legs, eating chips. Anna stared at the screen in disbelief and then screamed and pulled on her pigtails, rolling on the floor.

"THIS GAMES A STINKER!" Anna declared as she got up and stomped her way down stairs, Elsa burst out laughing as soon as her sister left the room. Anna always raged in games especially in Dark Souls two, the C.D was snapped in pieces and chewed on by Anna, Elsa couldn't even stop her, her stomach was hurting too much from laughter. Elsa made her way down stairs, her sister was drinking chocolate milk to cool off.

"And you wonder why you can't fit in your Jeans." Elsa joked sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Ha ha funny! I just need a break, it's the last trophy I need to get a platinum and that Daisy 6969 whatever the butt his name is, is railing me! Why do they make characters like that it's impossible! "Anna shouted, spilling chocolate milk all over the floor with her hand gestures, her mouth was covered in chocolate milk, Anna didn't bother licking her lips, Elsa giggled at her sister's actions.

"How did you do it Elsa?"

"Well I chose Jack 6 I think, there's a move that drains a lot of health."

"Oooh crap I know what move you're talking about!" Anna shouted all of a sudden, running with the chocolate milk upstairs, then running back down to put the chocolate milk back in the fridge, slipping on the mess she created on the floor but getting up none the less to run upstairs to Elsa's room.

"I'll never understand your energy sis but I know how to make use of it." Elsa said to herself with a devious smile, getting off the counter and walking upstairs yet again. Anna was playing with her tongue sticking out, that was her gaming face a sign of pure concentration, Elsa's gaming face is her eyes gazing distantly with her mouth slightly a-gaped. Elsa watched her sister, she loved being with her at home, when they out and about Anna dressed more decent and restricting, but at home Elsa get to see her underwear, seeing her nipples through her vest because she wore no bras and seeing her panties with a slight stain with either cum or piss Elsa didn't know, and staring at her delicious legs and her abs turned her on, they didn't get much company because their parents normally visit them and occasionally ask the sisters if they would like to go with, Elsa and Anna always dressed freely at home, it's not like they trying to impress any boy in the comfort of their home.

"I did it I killed him! Elsa music!" Elsa went to the laptop to start her playlist what they didn't expect was Elsa's Star Wars soundtrack to start the track off, it was playing cantina song from Mos Eisley, Anna stared at Elsa then they both shrugged and danced. Anna was flapping like a chicken while wiggling her butt, Elsa was hopping on one spot while wiggling like a worm, they danced like that until the music stopped and panted and laughed, laying on the floor.

"That was fun!, Star Wars Elsa really, I mean you have the entire soundtrack to choose from and the Cantina soundtrack is the one you have loaded? "Anna asked smiling slightly, Elsa blushed.

"I just like that one song okay? Anyway come here you deserve a reward for getting your third platinum." Elsa said seductively, Anna crawled to Elsa, straddling her. Elsa licked Anna's jaw her up to her head and repeated the routine tasting the chocolate on Anna.

"Open your mouth and stick out your tongue. "Anna did as she was told, Elsa licked and sucked on Anna's tongue, Anna whimpered at the lewd action and rubbed her big sister's thighs. Elsa stopped sucking on her tongue and swallowed her sister's spit.

"You really love my legs don't you sis?" Elsa asked, repositioning her legs, putting it on her sister's shoulders.

"I do sis, I'm jealous there just soooo meaty and yummy I just want t-" Anna moaned.

"-Fuck it?" Elsa asked with a small grin, raising her brow. Anna looked away and nodded shyly with a slight blush. Elsa laughed causing her sister to pout.

"Hey it's your fault forcing me to fuck your leg! Now I can't stop thinking about it, if you were skinny it wouldn't be addictive but now looking at those thick milky beauties, I can't help myself." Anna groaned and bit her lip, Elsa pushed her sister away from her, got up and sat on her bed spreading her legs.

"Well I do love jogging sis and doing squats not all of us want a big ass by eating junk food. " Elsa slapped her sister's ass while she was getting up, watching it jiggle.

"Hey! Anyway you have to stop wearing those hot pants! I go nae naes when I see you in them." Anna confessed, taking a seat on the bed.

"Then fuck them, Anna." Anna turned to face her sister.

"What?"

"Fuck my leg, perv over me Anna, if you want my leg, fuck it, I don't care about how weird it is, if you have a weird itch, I'll be glad to get you off. "Elsa purred, caressing her sister's cheek.

"E-Elsa..."

"It's okay Anna, here you go." Elsa place Anna's hand on her thigh and caressed it slowly. "Enjoy..." Elsa whispered.

Anna pulled down her slick panties and boxers and began fucking her sister's thigh , letting out an exaggerated sigh as if she was having food for the first time in weeks, Elsa's body jiggled at the impact of the thrusts, she caressed her sister's head, as she watched her sister concentrate on her pleasure.

"Ooh ooh fuck sis, hmmm it's so soft." Anna moaned. Elsa could feel her sister's wetness on her thigh, it leaked down on her bed.

"Shhhh Shhhh you just enjoy yourself my sweet sister." Elsa whispered which caused Anna to moan louder, thrusting harder into her sister's thigh , her clit was slamming hard into her thigh causing it to jiggle, it sparked her near an orgasm, she decided to go more faster.

"My sister has a leg fetish doesn't she? "Elsa teased, Anna just moaned in response, thrusting harder, Elsa could here their bed creak, thank god their parents went to go visit family she wouldn't know how to explain this.

"Aah ahh aaahh" Anna was nearing her orgasm but Elsa pushed her to the floor, she fell legs spread.

"Elsa what the fuck I need it right now." Anna confessed while groaning. Elsa took off her sock, she wiggled her perfectly manicured toes and places it on her sister's wet sex. Anna looked hungrily at her sister's foot.

"I know Anna but I love it better when you squirm while fucking my foot on the floor." She pressed her foot down on her sisters sex, feeling Anna's wetness between her toes, she applied more pressure into her sister, Anna held onto the foot and let out a long moan and closed her eyes.

"I'm your Queen dear sister, worship me, you not even worth pleasing me at this point, fuck yourself on my foot and worship your Queen, Peasant!" Elsa said in an authoritative tone, watching her sister rub her clit on her heel, Elsa motioned her heel in circles to get her sister off, she then rubbed it up and down pressing it hard against her clit, Anna loved the feeling.

"Yes my Queen! Aah fuck." Anna moaned, showering her sister's leg with kisses, Anna pushed her sister's toes inside her pussy. Fucking it like she was in heat, she wrapped her arms around her sister's legs and thrust into her sister's toes, trying to make it go deeper inside her, feeling herself getting closer . Elsa watched her sister, she wiggled her toes inside her and watched her eyes roll.

"Yessss cum for your Queen." Elsa said seductively, which caused Anna's climax to hit her hard, she bucked hard into her sister's wet toes inside her, wanting it to go more deeper, she concentrated on how it's still wiggling inside her, she spread her legs further and hugged her sister's leg. Elsa pushed her sister away with her foot and rubbed her slimy toes onto her sister's thigh. Anna just hummed at the treatment.

"I think I should buy me a Queen dress for occasions like this don't you think?" Elsa said pressing her foot on her sister's still sensitive pussy as she got up, Anna grunted at the treatment and nodded.

"Aaah yes, maybe a nice blue dress with a slit on it but please make it short so I can see your delicious legs." Anna said rubbing her clit, watching her sister put on the doubled ended dildo strap on.

"Excellent idea sister, Il get right on it but for now." Elsa pushed her sister down, she positioned her sister as up so she is now face her sister's puckered asshole.

"I need your ass to be mine! But first I need to lubricate it " Elsa growled, She licked her sister's anus, and then probed her tongue inside it, licking around inside her, she held her ass up and held her sister's head down with her feet, Anna was drooling on the floor letting out moans.

"Aaah Aaah! Aaaah Elsaaa! That tickles!" Anna moaned squirming, Elsa lapped at her sister's delicious anus and chewed on her fat butt and giving it a good slap, she licked her lips and got up, Positioning the dildo, without warning her sister began furiously pumping inside her sister, getting off on her sister's screams of pain and pleasure, nails digging into her sister's ass, as she trusted into her.

"Aaah! Aaaah! Aaah Elsa don't stop!"

"Yeah! Your love your award don't you bitch!"

"Ooh fuck yeah! Thank you sis you fuck me soo good!" Anna moaned loudly, earning hard slaps against her ass, watching her sister's jiggles with each slap she made into her. The dildo inside her pussy was setting her off so she decided to fuck her sister's ass even harder to get it to go deeper inside her.

"Ooh fuck Anna! you're such a slut you not even fighting back anymore! You love getting dominated don't you!?" Elsa declared pulling her sister's hair to the back, Anna's eyes were just white and her mouth was a-gaped, clearly in an orgasm Elsa threw her head back down and held onto her and aggressively pounding into her asshole, grunted and growling reaching her own orgasm.

"Aaah fuck! I win you bitch!" Elsa moaned orgasm going through her body, Anna did nothing she was limp on the ground, Elsa turned her sister, holding onto her sister's neck as she brought her closer to her face.

"I win, you're mine, sister." Elsa said as she held her sister close Anna panted and nodded, Elsa smirked, she traced her thumb over her sister's clit.

"Lets go over the details shall we, what we are doing is wrong, do you like that Anna?"

"Yes Elsa I do." Anna moaned.

"Do you like getting fucked by your big sister?" Elsa whispered in Anna's ear, cupping her sex, squeezing it a little.

"I fucking love it!" Anna moaned biting her lip.

"Good, good you such a good girl now." Elsa cooed, Shoving 4 fingers knuckle deep inside her, pumping furiously making squishy sounds, juices leaking down her legs, Anna hummed in satisfaction and bucked into each pump, she loves this treatment so much . She smiled and closed her eyes, then she felt her sister push her down, Elsa sat on her sister's stomach.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked.

"Marking my territory. "Elsa let out a sigh and Anna felt warm liquid running down her stomach, making her more wet than usual, Elsa was pissing on her! the platinum blonde was closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling of relieving herself, Anna just watched her sister until she finished . Elsa rubbed the piss all over Anna's face and licked her cheek, lapping at it like a dog and began making out with her sister, sucking and slurping each other's tongues, exploring each other's mouths, the piss taste added somewhat of an interesting taste to the make out session. Elsa pulled away and wiped her mouth.

"Come with me, sis." Elsa motioned Anna to follow her, Anna did so.

"Aaah! Aaaah! Aaaaaaaaah Aaah!" Creak, creak, creak!"Aaah ahh fuck yes god yes!" Elsa was fucking her sister on their family table in the Living room, Anna's legs were spread in the air, holding onto her for dear life and Elsa was pounding into her, the juices of both sisters were leaking down the table onto the floor, Olaf was licking the juices on the floor.

"Aah Aaah! Fuck yeah! Yes please squirt your seed inside my pussy!" Anna grunted scratching Elsa's back.

"I will god yes! I will babe god I love this strap on." Elsa moaned, activating the vibrator so it send them near the edge, They both had a very long orgasm, but Elsa didn't want to stop so she thrust more into her sister, Anna eyes had tears from the intense pleasure, Elsa bit into her sister neck, thrusting hard in her, vibrating dildo digging deeper inside her.

"Aaah fuck yeah! Sis moooore! Orgasms! More!" Anna shouted groggily, wrapping her legs around her sister, Elsa pressed the button to cum inside her sister, the fake seed splashed inside her, making her feel good, like squirting a water up your cunt, Anna moaned and arched her back. Elsa heard their parents car pull up as she was still pounding into her sister, Her heart sped up.

"Aah Anna mom and dad came home early!" Elsa panted, still pounding into her sister.

"Aah aah oh god sis! They going to catch us Hmmm." Anna moaned more excited than nervous, Elsa tried to stop but she was nearing her orgasm and the vibrations was tickling inside her way too good.

"I can't stop!" Elsa moaned closing her eyes.

"Don't stop baby I'm so fucking close!" Anna begged causing Elsa pounding harder into her sister, watching Anna's face, her eyes were rolled up and she had her tongue sticking out with her mouth open, she was enjoying the pleasure her sister was giving her, their parents opened the door and saw them, she continued thrusting inside her sister slamming hard, this send her over the edge and her sister was over the edge as well, letting their powerful orgasm surge through their bodies and then resting in each other, they both watched through half lidded eyes their parents shocked faces .

"What the hell!" Their father shouted.

"My clean table!" Their mother shouted.

"Wait a second honey." Their father said calmly, backing out the door, their father closed the door and then open it, then closed it again and opened it again.

"Nope not a dream." Their mother slapped his head.

"You girls are in so much trouble!" Their father said Elsa and Anna was still on the table, Anna tried to buck, the vibrator was still vibrating inside her, her parents catching them fucking is oddly getting her turned on, she wanted her sister to continue fucking her. Elsa was too shocked that they were finally caught. She felt her sister slap her ass and she looked down at her sister.

"Fuck Me, sis." Anna groaned.

"Did you set me up?" Elsa asked softly, caressing her sister cheek, Anna leaned into the touch and shook her head.

"You're busted bitch!" Kristoff said smugly, covering his eyes. Their father ran out the door and went to go vomit. Elsa glared at Kristoff.

"Think Elsa think." Elsa said softly to herself, Anna let out a delicious moan, and pushed Elsa's ass repeatedly into her so it feels like she was being pounded . Their mother ran and pushed Elsa off Anna.

"What!? mama!"

"Get dressed young lady and you too Elsa! We are going to have a long talk after your father is well! God this is despicable, I mean look at the table, we are burning that table." Their mother hissed.

"Oh god I'm good don't worry I'm goo-"Their father saw Anna going down on Elsa and licking up her cunts juices, and he ran out the door to go puke again, Elsa moaned , their mother took a newspaper and slapped Anna on the head with it and chased her to the room hitting her until she went to her was still glaring at Kristoff.

"I win Elsa I win." Kristoff said. Elsa smirked.

"Don't be so sure Khristopher." Elsa said darkly a strange mix of Anger, Hatred and Amusement flashed in her eyes, Elsa her wanted to laugh at Kristoff but her mother slapped her across the face with the newspaper and chased her to her own room to get her dressed. How is She going to talk her way out of this one?

"It's Kristoff!" The family table collapsed in on itself . Their father saw it and ran to vomit again.

Author's note: Sorry about the delay I was drawing and really wanted time to concentrate on it, hope you guys enjoyed, til next time. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 No other option

Elsa sat on her bed, legs crossed staring out the window, Eminem- my darling was on in the background. She was trying to figure out an alternative with a desirable end-result, but she couldn't come up with anything without them losing someone, she they sided with their parents. They will be separated and Elsa won't see Anna again, If Elsa tries to run away with Anna, they will lose their relationship with their parents and she don't want that, If Elsa confesses her love for her sister, she will be deemed insane because their parents live a life of what's considered normality, schools, churches, books restricting their minds of freedom of thought. She can't blame them though, not everyone can see through society's bullshit, not everyone is brave enough to take a step in a path that's never been tried out, it's unpredictable and dangerous. If people do step on that path they either are considered a genius or of love shunned upon because of what society deems appropriate. Elsa's psych had somewhat of an understanding, and she used it to manipulate Anna, it wasn't an act of love. It was all just lust, poor Anna was a was once the victim and she figured she reflected herself infliction upon someone who was pulled her hair and bit into her lip. She didn't know what to do. She listened to the words of the Eminem song chorus.

"My darling, I don't ever want you to leave me My darling, you and me were meant to be together My darling, And if I cannot have, no one can you're my Darling ,cause I possess your soul, your mind, your heart and your body"

Elsa sighed she lie down on the bed. Positioning her arm over her eyes in thought on what to opened her door, Elsa got up to see her sister with a mobile luggage bag, trying to roll it in the room but it couldn't fit so she forced it in and went flying backwards, with the heavy suitcase landing on her body. Elsa giggled.

"Ooow! Geez c'mon Els!" Anna said pushing the luggage bag off of her, running to the door to look around then slowly closing the door Elsa watched her sister puzzled.

"C'mon where?" Elsa asked. Anna was searching in her luggage bag, nearly diving inside it. Then she came out running towards her, getting on the bed.

"We're busting outta this joint!" Anna said, putting something on her sister's face.

"There you go! A moustache! "Anna sing songed sounding a little too calm and stared at her sister and wiggled her moustache by moving her lips.

"You're name is uh Phil, Phil...lip." Anna said reluctantly, Elsa raised her eyebrow.

"Phil lip?"

"Yeah! And I'm Mary...Mary..Anne. "Anna said rubbing her chin in thought, Elsa face palmed herself.

"We are an Australian couple that wants to go to Hawaii, I already took the liberty of making us fake passports." Anna handed Elsa her one, it was her normal passport with a picture of a moustache and a hat poorly glued on her picture.

"I dunno about you sis but I legit think this plan is going to work, to the window!" Anna ran to the windows and opened it, she put on her wig and tried to fit her massive luggage bag through it, her wig fell off her head in her struggles.

"Anna, we are not running away." Elsa deadpanned Anna stopped her struggles.

"But they going to separate us, you know they going to do that right?" Anna asked confused wasn't her sister supposed to be the smart one?

"It's a probability between many possibilities." Elsa said softly.

"I don't want to not see you Elsa, despite all the sex and stuff, you're still my sister. And I love you and always will" Anna said close to tears.

"They our family too Anna, there has to be an alternative for us all to go away Scott free, but there will be a cost I just know it, there's something that's going to hurt someone, and I want that someone to be me." Elsa said pulling her hair. Anna squinted her eyes.

"If they take me away, you get hurt, if we run away they get hurt! If I tell them they are right, you get hurt, if I tell them that I love you in more than a sisterly way, they get hurt, what should I do?" Elsa asked, Anna sat on the bed next to her and rubbed her back.

"Let's try the truth." Anna smiled warmly, Elsa slapped her off the bed.

"This isn't a fucking romance special! We're going to have to lie bitch! Lie our asses off!" Elsa snapped, crawling to Anna, grabbing her collar and shaking her.

"Elsa, Anna come on down, we need to have that talk now." Their father shouted from below. Elsa dropped Anna, straightened her hair and cleared her throat. She put on her poker face and said with all the confidence in the world.

"We are so fucked." Elsa muttered as Anna came running to her side, hooking her arm with Elsa's.

"What ever happens sis, just know that I love you no matter what." Anna said honestly, Elsa just blinked.

"Anna don't be so sappy Jesus Christmas who in the world believes tha-"Elsa was about to hit Anna, when an idea struck her, she knew what she had to do. She was going to manipulate their parents compassion for them, if they don't think they insane, they won't take them away. If they think they were just both broken and lonely, they will try and sympathize with them. All will seem like a big misunderstanding.

"Don't hurt me!" Anna whimpered, still shutting her eyes and blocking herself . Elsa grabbed her and kissed her full on her lips.

"You're a genius!" Elsa beamed.

"I am? I mean of cause I am!" Anna said trying to get another kiss from her sister but Elsa walked out the room.

"C'mon and follow my lead." Elsa said, Anna skipped towards her, Elsa pushed her against the wall hard.

"Elsa what the hell!" Anna shouted in panic, Elsa kissed her cheek and snaked her hand in Anna's jeans, panties and feel her pussy, Anna gasped at the contact.

"Just in case the plan goes south, I want to get you to get one last orgasm. If this is to be the last I want it to be good" Elsa purred in Anna's ear, Plunging her fingers in Anna's now wet cunt, she didn't waste time and just went knuckle deep inside her with all four fingers, pumping fast inside her, adrenaline from someone walking up to find them strengthening her.

"Aah aah fffffffff." Anna moaned but Elsa covered her mouth."Shhhh baby sis you don't want them to catch us...you know again." Elsa whispered, pumping inside her sister, pinching her clit and teasing it . She wanted to pull down her jeans and panties to get fucked by her sister but they didn't have time . Elsa bit Anna's ear.

"Hurry up and cum sis, I would eat you out but I can't risk you screaming." Elsa snickered, Anna moaned bucking into the fingers, digging deeper inside her, pumping inside bringing her sister to her climax.

"Girls!"

"In a minute! "

"NOW!"

Elsa groaned, she pulled her sister's jeans and panties down, her sister spread her legs now, Elsa then started fisting her sister's pussy, Anna moaned loud into her sister's hand bucking wildly, juices dripping on the floor, Elsa was merciless she needed her sister to cum, so she fisted hard into her, Anna shook all over and for the second time in her life squirted like crazy, she had a look of pure satisfaction on her face . Elsa's entire hand was coated in her sister's juices.

"I love you sis I love you for making me feel so good." Anna sighed dreamily.

"Yeah I know sis, we're going to have to give your pussy a few days to recover after what I have done to it, you lucky my hands are so small and petite" Elsa giggled, licking her hand.

"Come on be sure to follow my lead alright?"

"Oki doki."

"Just in case this whole thing goes south and I get deported to Cuba, just know I love you too" Elsa said lovingly as they started to climb down the stairs.

Elsa and Anna were seated on the couch together, their mother and father and Kristoff were standing in front of them, there was complete silence except for gunshots outside and their father eating a sandwich. It was an incredible sandwich.

"Ignarr!"Their mother called out to her husband, their father looked at her, she gestured towards the sisters, he looked at confused, she raised her brow.

"Oh yes, yes, sorry, do you girls want a sandwich?" Their father offered, Kristoff face palmed himself and their mother rolled her eyes.

"Yes please!" Anna squeaked.

"No thanks papa." Elsa declined, smiling slightly.

"Ignarr, we are supposed to talk to them regarding the incident." Their mother said flatly.

"What incident?" Their father asked, eating a bit more of his sandwich .Their mother just stared at him.

"Your daughters had sex man!" Kristoff snapped.

"Ooh Yeaaah." Their father said rubbing their beard, their mother sighed, Kristoff face palmed again and the sisters giggled.

"Fine I'll do It." Their mother said folding her arms and staring at the girls with a cold glare. Anna's lip quivered and Elsa swallowed her spit.

"But mama why does he have to be here." Elsa whined, pointing at Kristoff.

"Cause I'm here to support Anna, she's my best friend."

"That you want to fu-" Elsa looked at her parents then back tracked."-have sex with." Elsa said, Kristoff glared at her.

Anna looked between the two."Wow I must be super attractive."

"Shut up Anna. " Kristoff and Elsa shouted together, Anna sank in the couch mumbling to herself.

"Enough of this nonsense, Elsa you are old enough to know that what you did to your sister was wrong, disgusting and vile. I'd never expect something this...sick, from you, you were supposed to be our responsible little girl." Their mother scolded .

Elsa looked away feeling actual disappointment in herself . Their father nodded in agreement.

"Yeah!" Kristoff interrupted. Which quickly caused Elsa's disappointment to turn to anger.

"Anna, you shouldn't have let this go this far, I'm equally as disappointed in you, you should have told us that your sister was touching you, we could have gotten rid of this sooner and this heinous act would have been avoided." Their mother said to Anna . Anna sank more further into couch and pulled her beanie over her face. Their father nodded again and bit more into his sandwich.

"Yeah!" Kristoff exclaimed gritted her teeth, she wanted to tell Kristoff to shut the fuck up, but the outburst will ruin her plan, and right now was the perfect time to commence it.

"Mama, papa I'm sorry, you right that wasn't me, it was never me...I-I don't know what came over me, you see Mama, Papa when I was young, my boyfriend Jack he-he raped me." Elsa sobbed. Both their parents looked shock in place, Kristoff didn't understand what she was up to.

"Honey I-I don't know what to say." Their mother said softly putting her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"That fucking Jack I knew it! What an asshole!" Their father hissed, clenching his first.

"Oh Elsa I'm so sorry." Anna cooed hugging her sister, Elsa wanted to smack her sister for her caring nature sometimes.

"Yeah Anna I know you are, I told you remember." Elsa said through gritted teeth, Anna blinked, Elsa slightly winked at her.

"Oh Yeaaah! That's why you were crying so much you were so broken oh my god."

"Yes Anna." Elsa sobbed.

"I mean she was crying so much she even started peeing the bed mama it was stinky."

"That's enough Anna." Elsa whispered.

"Then she asked me for help, Elsa I said, you should have listen to me your super smart and incredible sister, you know what, Elsa agreed 100%."Elsa closed Anna's mouth.

"Shut the fuck up." Elsa hissed in her ear, Elsa went back to sobbing.

"Mama, Papa you see when Jack raped me, I was afraid to get into another relationship, it's why I left so many relationships and didn't have sexual intercourse with any of them because I was scared. But here Anna treated me like I'm a queen, so caring and sweet, I advance myself on her, she was the only affection I had in years!" Elsa sobbed loud, their parents looked guilty and Kristoff looked pissed.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry I never knew you should have told us." Their mother said softly, rubbing her daughter's back.

"I didn't want Papa to kill Jack." Elsa pouted.

"Nonsense honey, I wouldn't kill him, he would just go missing is all." Their father joked earning a slap on his head from his mother.

"We won't let it happen again, we were just caught in the moment. " Elsa reassured, her parents smiled back. Suckers...hook, line and sin-

"Elsa are insinuating this is the first time you've done this to your sister?" Kristoff accused, Elsa's eye twitched.

"Yes it is we went a little overboard." Elsa explained.

"Really? Then where did the strap on come from?" Kristoff asked smirking.

"I uh when I was dating this girl we decided to experiment with toys." Elsa said weakly.

"Really? I thought none of your relationships were sexual because you were scared?" Kristoff asked smugly, Elsa's parents squinted their eyes in suspicion.'Kristoff I'm going to fucking kill you!' Elsa screamed in her head.

"Yes, we tried and I didn't have the guts to carry on." Elsa sulked.

"And here you are, molesting your sister, doesn't that take a history of reassurance and comfort, no sister will willingly fuck their sister just in a day."

"We were in the moment!"

"You manipulated her to fuck you!"

"Enough! Anna whose telling the truth, Kristoff or Elsa, we want the truth." Their mother asked, Anna looked at her sister Elsa, she smiled at her, she looked at Kristoff who was also both have faith that Anna is going to take their They, she pulled on her twin pigtails, this is why she don't play tell tale games.

"Anna its okay tell them the truth." Elsa said.

"Anna you know you can end this." Kristoff said.

"Anna trust in me." Elsa smiled.

"Anna."

"Anna."

"ELSA'S RIGHT!" Anna shouted closing her eyes, Kristoff looked hurt, Elsa grin with her brow raised, their parents looked at her confused.

"Okay? Elsa it's okay we had no idea you were that emotionally unstable, we will book a psychologist for you."

"Psychologists and therapists are just there to help you figure out what's your problem, through evaluations they ask a series of questions, which lead you to multiple conclusions, they will tell you your reason, but they won't help need a book to tell you what you already know yourself but just to chicken shit or ignorant to comprehend." Elsa said darkly. everyone in the room including Olaf just stared at Elsa.

"Sure Mama! I'll go see one." Elsa said smiling as their mother went upstairs to clean up the sisters rooms and their father went to their garage to work on his car. Kristoff went out the door, Anna followed him.

"Kristoff I-" Anna stuttered.

"Save it Anna, you know I was just trying to help you, but you fought against me, more importantly you help her taint you!" Kristoff snapped, Elsa smiled and held Anna from behind.

"They were going to take her away, I chose the option that let's me keep my sister." Anna protested.

"You would stick up for that bitch even if she touched you."

"She's my sister Kristoff."

"And I was your best friend, Anna, I'm done helping you out, you clearly don't appreciate it and obviously don't want it." Kristoff said hurt, walking to his bicycle.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled as Kristoff got on his bike and started riding off, but he fell of his bike and brushed himself off, he rode off into the distance. Elsa whistled.

"Wow two birds with one stone am I right? C'mon let's go..you deserve a reward." Elsa said in a husky tone, pulling her sister, but Anna pull her arm away.

"No Elsa! I just lost my best friend because of you!" Anna snapped . Elsa was taken back by her sister actually, being angry at her.

"It's okay Anna, you can make new ones, plus now I'll give you all the attention you need," Elsa whispered as she tried to move closer but Anna pushed her sister.

"No Elsa! He was there when I was lonely! He was there when you didn't want to hang out with me! That was years of friendship! And now it's over." Anna voice cracked, Elsa chuckled.

"Maybe it's for the best." Anna punched Elsa across the face.

"Ow my cheek meat!"

"Fuck you Elsa! I obviously chose the wrong side." Anna said running up to her room, tripping over a step, rolling back down again.

"Don't laugh!" Anna snapped running up the stairs again to her room and slammed her door.

Elsa sighed . She didn't like seeing her cute and cuddly sister an angry mess there's only one thing she can do that will make her sister happy.

"Fuck my life I'm going to regret this but I have no other option." Elsa deadpanned.

"I'm going to have to rekindle their stupid relationship myself and I just know his going to make me promise to not fuck my sister, but I guess it's worth it" Elsa sighed getting up and going to the garage area to get her father's car.

"The things I do for love." Elsa sighed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Kristoff sigh!

"Shit shit shit shit oh shit!"Elsa shouted.

She was being chased by a dog across the street, trying to get to Kristoff's house, she wanted to feed the dog her leftover sandwich but the dog was clearly sick, he was foaming at the mouth and launched it-self at her. She expected something like this to happen to her sister. Elsa ran and jump over a fence, the dog bit her ass, Elsa screamed in pain and in her adrenaline filled state she kicked the dog in the face and fell over the dog was barking and chewing on the fence in weak efforts to get to Elsa. Elsa laughed maniacally.

"Ha sucker! Bet you wish you had opposable thumbs like me you filthy mutt! You drooling fuck! Hahaha." Elsa mocked, she turned around to walk away only to find more dogs in her dogs all growled at her and one dog was chasing his tail, he clearly was the idiot in the group . Elsa sighed.

"Elsa you need to stop gaming and play outside, but papa there's dangerous things outside in the world, nonsense baby girl don't be so melodramatic. "Elsa said to herself in a mock version of her father as the dogs ran after her, she went over the fence landed on the dog and ran off, the dogs broke through the fence and ran after her, the dopey dog Ran the opposite direction and rolled in the trash.

"FUCKING FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Elsa yelled, sprinting through the neighbourhood with a bunch of dogs chasing after her, she lost them by the hot dog cart, Elsa heard the man should "stay back I have a spatula and I'm not afraid to use it." That followed with screams of pain and agony but Elsa couldn't care any less, it's survival of the fittest at this point. She made her way to Kristoff's house, it was the house with old paint and old toys and scrap pieces in their front yard, Elsa made her way passed those things to get to the door. Elsa knocked and a boy with brown hair opened the door, Elsa figured it must be Kristoff's younger brother Sven. He stood at Elsa's boobs height, he must be 16 atleast Elsa assumed.

"Hello little boy, is Kristoff around?" Elsa asked sweetly, The boy said nothing.

"Hello?" Elsa waved his hands over his eyes, he was staring at her boobs, Elsa had slightly above average breasts, it was no where near small in no matter what she wore, she didn't even wear a shirt that showed off cleavage, the top she wore just naturally showed off her figure. She blamed women's clothes designers for the provocative representation, not all woman dress for attention but it was her fault for choosing that outfit.

"Hey snap out of it kid." Elsa pulled his head up to meet her face . He smiled like an idiot at her. He made hand gestures, Elsa tilted her head in confusion.

"What is that you're doing Naruto seals?" Elsa laughed, making the night ja seal for chidori, The boy looked at her in confusion.

"Chidori." Elsa said making lightning noises with her mouth.

"He wasn't weaving seals Elsa his deaf, he was communicating." Kristoff said coming from his room, the boy nodded in agreement . He made more signs with his hands then ran up stairs to his room.

"What did he say?" Elsa asked, Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"You have the most beautiful face with the most beautiful body can you be my girlfriend?" Kristoff translated in a goofy voice . Elsa looked at him in confusion.

"I make that voice so people know it's what his saying and not me." Kristoff explained.

"Oh, you know I wouldn't mind being his girlfriend, I could show him a thing or two." Elsa joked, Kristoff squinted his eyes.

"His 16 and you're fucking 21 you sick bastard!"

"I was kidding you fu-" Elsa took a breathe."Look Kristoff, we need to talk about Anna, may I come in?"

"No." Oh you fucking asshole Kristoff!

"Look Anna really likes you, she misses you and shit . I uh am willing to give up fucking my sister so you guys can be friends again." Elsa said weakly, rubbing her arm.

"She fucking chose you over the truth! Over me." Kristoff said sounding hurt . Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Because she wants to protect the people she cares about, you know how much she cares about that stuff, she never did anything intentional to hurt you, please Kristoff give her a chance." Elsa begged, Kristoff looked as though he was thinking it over. Elsa's eye twitched, 'make up your mind you big bumbling-

"Alright I will consider it if you first do something for me." Kristoff said deviously.

"Okay like what?" Elsa asked suspiciously.

"Suck me off." Kristoff deadpanned.

"Fuck off!" Elsa exclaimed.

"You gave me a handjob before!" Kristoff argued outraged.

"Yeah to teach you a lesson about lust you couldn't resist and now you want more." Elsa said matter-of-factly, grinning and raising her eye brow.

"Fine yeah, you fucking super model material I admit it I crave you! If you want Anna to be happy you will get me off." Kristoff demanded .

"Fuck that shit, I want her to be happy but I ain't that fucking desperate." Elsa said walking slowly away . waiting for Kristoff to change his mind.

"Elsa wait!" turned around and crossed her arms.

"Look then at least give my little brother Sven a handjob." Kristoff asked softly.

"Are you fucking kidding me." Elsa said annoyed.

"Or at least get one of your hot friends to do it, Christ he's turning 17 and his still a virgin no one likes the quiet awkward kid you know?" Kristoff said. Elsa knows what that's like, isolation, being misunderstood, anxiety . Fuck her sentimental side.

"Fine I will call a friend." Elsa sighed. Kristoff nodded and went up to tell his brother. Elsa contacted her friend.

"Hey Esme' you free?" Anna you so owe me for this bullshit Elsa thought.

Esmeralda knocked on the door Kristoff opened, They made their awkward greeting and Esme' made her way to Elsa holding her from behind, Elsa rolled her eyes.

"So where's this kid bro of yours?" Esme asked looking around.

"Upstairs have fun." Kristoff said as Esme made her way upstairs.

"Elsa you should go up too."

"Why me!?" Elsa asked.

"Because my brother likes you and he will get off quicker if he sees you." Kristoff shouted, Elsa glared at him then sighed, mumbling all the way upstairs. She closed the door and saw Esme' rubbing the little boy's clothed flaccid cock to start it up, Sven was breathing heavily.

"You here to watch? Hmm Elsa you're so kinky" Esme' purred watching the boy's cock get hard.

"Yeah the kid has a thing for me, you're jerking off a minor doesn't that bother you?" Elsa asked.

"No not really, he's not 9 so I'm cool as long as his old enough to cum I'll get him off." Esme said seductively, freeing the young boy's cock it was hard with precum, Esme' licked her lips, she wrapped her soft hand around his hard cock.

"You sick fuck." Elsa deadpanned, watching her pumping his cock, he was staring at her hand movements mouth agaped. Esme' winked at him . She stopped to lick the precum off her fingers, the boy stared at her through half lidded eyes . Esme' then went down on the boy, Shoving his 4 inch cock in her mouth, twirling her wet tongue around his cock, sucking and slurping as she bobbed her head. Sven raised his head and let out a tiny moan . Elsa looked shock.

"Dude just a handjob!" Elsa reminded Esme' she moaned and slurped, even more . licking around Sven's knob. Sucking hard on it, then began bobbing her head, Sven grabbed a handful of her hair and bucked harshly into her, Esme' deep throat him, moaning sending vibrations over his cock . Elsa watching his face, it turned her on to see him enjoy the treatment given to him, Esmeralda was 22, it was an age difference but she was really kinky and so was Meg, but at least she preferred seducing older boys.

"Aaah aaaah" Sven moaned loud, bucking harshly into Esme', she kept on sucking and bobbing into him to get him off . He came hard into her throat, she swallowed each load with ease, some leaked down her chin, she got up and licked her lips and began pumping him rolled her eyes.

"Dude you got him off let's go." Elsa urged her friend. Esme' pumped faster.

"Oh fuck off Elsa I haven't had action in a year you know I'm getting me rocks off." Esme' growled she pulled off her short shorts and panties, her pussy juices leaking down her perfectly toned leg, she didn't wait for foreplay she slammed herself onto the boys felt the older lady walls clench around his cock, his eyes glazed at the amazing feeling then she began rocking back and forth, gaining a pace, the boy placed his hands in her thighs. Then she began riding his cock seductively feeling his cock twitch inside her she began bouncing, Esmeralda had a big ass, and watching it wobble the minute she slammed down on him, Elsa had to look away flustered.

"That's it little one! enjoy yourself ooh yeah! You feel soo good!" Esme' moaned slamming hard into the poor boy's virgin bed was creaking and slapping noises were evident.

"Esmeralda you so fucking unbelievable sometimes." Elsa muttered. listening if Kristoff was coming up to check in them. Sven was going crazy on the bed trying to push Esmeralda off but she was too heavy.

"Aaah Aaah aah! Oh yeah!" Esmeralda moaned loudly, not paying attention to the kid's struggles then the kid starting moaning on his own . Shooting his seed deep inside Esme's pussy. load after load, she kept bouncing on him he rolled his eyes,her pussy was clenching around him milking his cock.

"Aaah yeah baby boy you cream inside your elder Hmmm so warm." Esmeralda purred getting up, wiping his hot cream on her legs and pulling up her short shorts and panties. Giving him a perfect view of her fat juicy ass . She swayed her hips as she walked to the door where Elsa was waiting for her . Sven just sat there panting for his life.

"Bye little one. " She purred, winked and left with Elsa.

"You didn't even use a condom." Elsa muttered . walking down stairs.

"Condoms are boring, I wanted him to feel how skin on skin feel." Esme' said. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Relax snowflake, I took birth control pills no biggy." Esmeralda shrugged.

"Aah you planned to fuck a minor? great." Elsa said sarcastically. They made their way to the front door. Kristoff caught up to them.

"Hey so how did it go? I hope you went easy on him his a virgin." Kristoff said.

"Not anymore." Esme muttered, closing the door. leaving a very jealous Kristoff behind.

"What!?" Kristoff exclaimed.

Elsa took a deep breath and sighed. She was finally home, their mother went grocery shopping and their father was still busy working on their family car in the garage Elsa made her way to Anna's door and knocked before opening . Anna was on her pc playing solitaire.

"Solitaire really?" Elsa asked slightly amused. Anna spun in her chair shrugged.

"Can't beat the classics, sup sis." Anna spun her chair. Whispering weeeee to herself.

"Look I'm here to apologize to you about Kristoff." Elsa started.

"Oh yeah its fine he called a few hours ago he said he acted like a butt and we are still friends." Anna said smiling up at Elsa. Elsa stared in the distance. A few hours, that mother fucker forgave her already! I am going to ki-

"Hey Elsa check this out, shut the door, shut the door!" Anna suddenly announced and picked up a heavy box and put it on the bed, only to have it fall on her foot, she screamed in pain, she picked it up again and tried to put it on the bed again only to have it fall on her other foot, she screamed in pain and kicked it out of frustration and shouted even more in pain hopping on one foot tripping over her phone charger on her ass. Elsa shook her head in disbelief, she closed the door and decided to open the box.

"It's costumes? And uniforms?" Elsa said puzzled.

"For our roleplay, we can make up crazy scenarios to fuck each other...or rape and molest one another." Anna said innocently.

Elsa was wet from the whole Kristoff scenario, this is perfect Elsa thought, as she striped herself and put on a sexy cop outfit which consists of knee High black boots, black thigh high nylons, fingerless gloves, a navy blue short skirt, a navy blue crop top with a badge, Shades and a police hat. Elsa got immediately into character.

"Freeze bitch don't move those fucking legs." Elsa shouted pretending she was chewing bubble gum. Anna got up brushing herself off and wanted to protest but she saw her sister in the outfit . Elsa walked seductively towards Anna, hands on her sides, the sound of the boots echoing through the room.

"Woaw Elsa." Anna said bewildered, next thing she knows she was being pushed against the wall.

"Shut up Lil missy...are you resisting arrest?" Elsa asked in authoritative tone, clearly in character Anna played along.

"No officer, but I did nothing wrong!" Anna protested ,feeling her sister breath down her neck.

"Oh no sure you didn't, I heard you were in possession of drugs, now that there won't be true would it citizen?" Elsa pushed, Anna smiled.

"The only drug I'm on is the drug of lust." Anna said seductively, licking her lips, Elsa slapped her clothed pussy, Anna moaned at the sudden contact.

"Don't sass me girl! Let's do a search." Elsa said. She started feeling up her left and right arm, then her boxers' pockets, then she cupped her sister's boobs, Anna gasped at the contact, she squeezed it and pinched her nipples, twisting it around, Anna let out a moan, Elsa slapped her ass.

"You have the right to...SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Elsa warned, Anna nodded, she continued feeling up her legs, then her toned stomach, cupping her ass, giving it a light squeeze, Anna giggled.

"Bend over, time for a cavity search." Elsa announced, Anna while confused just did as she said, Elsa pulled down her boxers and damp panties . She first shoved two fingers up Anna's ass, Anna flinched at the contact . Elsa was rubbing around in her ass, then began pumping inside . Anna closed her eyes and let out tiny moans.

"Well nothing in there, let me check in here you fucking slut." Elsa shoved 4 fingers inside her sister's cunt, knuckle deep, wiggling her fingers around inside to tease her sister, Anna bit her lip bucking into Elsa hand.

"I don't feel anything, strange where is it?" Elsa whispered in Anna's ear.

"Aaah aah! Deeper its deeper! "Anna moaned . Elsa pulled her hair forcing her head to the back, She upped her pace inside her, Anna felt her juices leaking down her leg.

"I knew you had drugs you filthy bitch." Elsa hissed, digging her nails inside Anna's wet cunt, pumping becoming harsh shoves, Elsa was trying to make it to Anna's womb, making her feel full, Anna moaned like a whore in heat, furiously pumping, Elsa choked her.

"Shame on you, you fucking whore! I'll make you my drug whore!" Elsa growled. Pumping painfully hard inside her sister, send her forward with each harsh pumps, the scratches inside her pussy made by her sister's nails was giving her pleasure, sending her over the edge.

"Aaah yeah! Shove all your drugs in my cunt aah Aaah fuck yeah!" Anna shouted, holding onto the wall for support.

"Great then let's make space in that cunt of yours! "Elsa began fisting her sister's cunt making those delicious squishy and sloppy noises, her pussy was dripping juices on the floor, Anna's eyes were white, drool leaking down her mouth onto her boob . Then her orgasm hit causing her to shake, she squirted on the wall . Anna smiled like she was on a lot of drugs.

"Oooh fuck Yeaaah Hmmm!"Anna slurred. Elsa watched her squirt when she stopped she pushed her on the floor, and stomped on her sensitive pussy with her boot, grinding the point into her, Anna opened her legs willingly moaning loud at the treatment.

"Stupid whore Lick my fucking boot." Elsa purred, Anna crawled and licked Elsa's boot like a cat drinking milk. Elsa rubbed on her nylon covered milky thigh. She could get used to this. She then put her leg on the chair, spreading her legs, exposing her leaking sex.

"Eat." Elsa moaned too worked up to continue her authority. Anna crawled between Elsa's legs and sucked her clit . Elsa let out a moan of relieve, head raised, back arched, her hat fell off her head.

"Yeah yeah yeah! Eat me then you're free to go baby, such a good girl." Elsa cooed, bucking into her sister, she now had her tongue inside her licking away inside, Elsa moaned and grabbed painfully hard on Anna's head, pushing it into her sex.

"Aah fuck Anna! You working me to good Aaah fuck!" Elsa moaned, she sat on the bed and wrapped her legs around her sister, bucking wildly reaching her climaxing, she was so wet her sister's entire face was covered in her juices, sucking harshly on her folds, and her swollen clit.

"Aaah fuuuck yeaaaaaaah!"Elsa shouted high pitched, legs raised in the air, eyes rolled to the back, juices leaking all over Anna's mouth, Anna got up for air breathing heavily.

"So much! Couldn't drink it all Elsa you're so fucking hot!" Anna shouted lust in her eyes, she pounced her sister and rubbed her pussy against her sister's. She loved her sister's cop outfit she went nymph on her sister. Elsa loved she bucked into her sister's pussy.

"Aah Aaah Aaah! Aah!"Elsa moaned loud, gripping the blankets as her sister grabbed her leg and fucked her sex with her own, slamming into it, sniffing her boot and licking it.

"Oooh ooh Elsa what are going to dress into next!?"Anna moaned lustfully."Aaah aah a fucking Queen!" Elsa growled.

The sisters are going to have a lot of fun with all those uniforms and costumes, it seems as though they've won for now.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 I win

"And start!" Elsa shouted, playing the music on her playlist, immortal by datakrash (savant), Anna jumped out the closet doing a heroic pose, She was dressed in a batman mask and tight dress with a slit on the side and a cape on it, the dress stopped by her mid thighs, with a yellow bat symbol on her and utility belt around her waist, Anna wore her black converse instead of the knee High boots because she couldn't walk in heels. She did barrel rolls around the room, and looked around pretending to inspect the place, all while nodding her head to the beat. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I'm Batgirl!" Anna said in a gruff voice.

"Well well Batgarl vee meet again." Elsa said in a Germany accent, she was in a blue rhinestone corset with matching panties and knee boots, the nylons were put her hands on her hips and smiled at Anna raising her brow.

"Captain Ice Titties! I should have known!" Anna said in her gruff voice nearly breaking character from her slip of giggles.

"I'm Miss Ice mortal!" Elsa barked. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I knew it was ice something, you will never get the secret plans!" Anna said, waving her cape over herself.

"Oh Ja? , we sall see about dat." Elsa hissed, pretending to shoot Anna with her ice, Anna dodged it by rolling and running around Elsa . Elsa was still shooting at her, Anna dodged her by doing the matrics, Elsa blasted her against her head but Anna kept moving, leaping on the bed.

"Anna no I got you."

"No way you didn't. "Anna denied, jumping on her sister's bed.

"No Anna I got you on your head!" Elsa protested

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh"

"Uh huh! I got you on your head! You're dead now!" Elsa claimed, pointing at the ground where Anna should be lying. Anna shook her head.

"No I like have a super shield so you can't attack my head, it's only on my head and not like on my whole body so you like missed me." Anna explained, Elsa let out a long gasp of disbelief.

"Don't lie! You didn't say you have that before! Oh my god you play so shit!" Elsa shouted, Anna just kept bouncing on her bed . Elsa sat down on her pc chair, folding her arms.

"Come on catch me!" Anna panted bouncing up and down.

"No!" Elsa shouted pouting.

"Chase me Elsa!"

"I'm not playing anymore!" Elsa shouted grumpy, crossing her legs, Anna stopped jumping on the bed and looked down at her sister, she was clearly upset.

"Oh, Elsaaah!" Anna shouted, falling off the bed, Elsa smirked at this opportunity, she put off the music and stomped on her sister's crotch area with her heel, grinding into it, Anna was moaning on the spot at the pain . Elsa tied her with her own cape.

"Haven't you ever heard of no capes?." Elsa purred, pressing slowly down on Anna's sex, she screamed in a high pitch but she still kept her legs spread, Elsa then gently rubbed her naked vaginal with the tip of her boot in a circular motion. Anna held onto her leg, licking it, she wanted to fuck the nylon covered thigh which made her sister's legs look even more desirable, she can't wait until her sister wears stocking as a school teacher.

"Now bat girl tell me where are the secret plans." Elsa purred, caressing her sister's head, her sister was bucking into the boot.

"Hmmm fu… fuck you." Anna moaned, Elsa gave her a kick, tip to clit and Anna keeled over in pain, groaning, Elsa took off her boot, freeing her foot , Elsa choked her sister up, so she was sitting up and then she dropped her foot on her sex, rubbing it roughly forward and backwards, Anna moaned and raised her head in pleasure . The foot felt nice against her sex but the nylon made it even better, she clenched her toes and arched her back at the wonderful feeling.

"Tell me where! Or I'll deny you an orgasm. Where!" Elsa hissed, rubbing faster, toes rubbing circles around Anna's clit, Anna moaned loud. Trying to get Elsa's toes inside her, bucking into it.

"Aaah aah fuck yeah!" Anna moaned.

"Look at you, Batman's little helper, moaning like a whore, tell me!" Elsa growled, pressing her heel of her foot against Anna's clit, grinding into it Anna was close, this degrading treatment is so amazing to her, she wish she could kiss Elsa without getting a slap in return.

"Aaah Elsa! Aaaah!"Anna shouted an orgasm surging through her entire body, closing her eyes, her sister was still grinding her nylon foot hard into her, Anna bucked into it, juices leaking down her legs.

"Oh my...I was suppose to stop wasn't I? Silly me." Elsa fake gasped, Still rubbing her foot against her sister's sex, then she raised her now wet foot against Anna's face.

"Lick " Elsa demanded.

"Gross Elsa what the-" Elsa slammed her foot against her sex again, Anna jerked in the sudden contact, spark of pleasure surged through her .Elsa raised her foot again.

"I said lick!" Elsa said darkly, Anna nodded she held her sisters foot and began licking her juices off it, licking between her toes, sucking on each toe and licking up and down her heel, her sister kicked her away and put on the doubled ended strap on, the dildos were now 9 inches. She watched her sister slowly put the other end of the nine inches in her pussy slowly, her eyes glazed as she felt each inch go in her, Anna heard her sister whispered "Fuck yeah that's so good.", then it was in, Elsa smirked at her sister.

"Elsa nine inches? I don't think I can handle that." Anna said nervously, Elsa then went to Anna, forced open her mouth and shoved five inches in her mouth, bucking into her, Anna tried to get it out of her mouth but Elsa held her hands.

"Yeah? I think you can dear sister, let's test it out shall we?" Elsa grunted chuckling at her sister's struggles, Elsa shoved the whole nine inches in Anna's mouth. Anna gagged when she felt it go down her throat, she was tearing up and Elsa was now roughly fucking her throat, Anna gagged again, drooling leaking down her lip, Elsa loved the sound of her sister gagging.

"Ooh fuck yeah, choke on my cock...fuck Kristoff would have loved seeing you like this, to bad your all mine!" Elsa growled, She stopped fucking her sister's throat and pulled out thick strings of drool still attached to the toy and her mouth, Anna was bending over, coughing and wheezing, gasping for air, freeing herself of the cape, wiping her tears.

"I couldn't breathe I could have died!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa smirked walking behind her and shoved all 9 inches up her cunt. Anna bit into her lip moaning.

"Thanks for bending over and lubeing up the dildo you slut." Elsa chuckled darkly, and began slowly thrusting into Anna, she was adjusting to the size herself. But she made sure to make the thrusts hard but slow, sending pain with pleasure inside her sister's ruined sex.

"Uh uuh, aah! Aaah!"Anna grunted louder with each thrust she lowered her head, but her sister pulled her hair, pulling her head back up in the process, Elsa picked up her pace, slapping into her sister, heavily breathing . Anna felt tears come down her face again.

"That's right bat bitch moan for your superior!" Elsa growled.

"Aaah Aaah aah aah!" Anna moaned loud, Loving how deep the dildo was going inside her cunt, like it was stretching her out, filling her up . Anna's eyes were rolled up, mouth open, drool still on her chin, Elsa loved fucking her sister doggy style it was like fucking a defenceless bitch, trying to call for help, she pounded more harder into her sister. ripping out some of her hair sister's hair in the process. Anna was screaming in pleasure ready to release, Elsa covered her mouth, held her down and pounded into her relentlessly.

"That's it that's the way no one to save you. Batgirl cum for me!" Elsa purred in her ear, Elsa orgasm washed over, but Elsa kept pounding into her sister her orgasm had her shook, Anna didn't scream she just let out a high pitched squeak and squirted again, Elsa squeezed her ass and slapped each cheek painfully and dropped her on the floor, she got up and took off the strap on and put it back in the box. Anna was still panting on the floor.

"Well that was fun." Elsa giggled, Anna was about to answer but they heard there door creak open, Anna got up as quick as her exhausted body and sat against the wall on her cum stains on the floor, closing her wall, Elsa sat on the bed, crossed her legs and fold her arms over her erect nipples. Their father looked at them both suspiciously. Both girls were whistling innocently.

"What were you girls doing in here and why are you girls dressed like that?" Their asked suspiciously.

"We were playing Heroes and Villains. I was the Villain and I won." Elsa said smirking at Anna, Anna blushed.

"Oh that makes sense why you girls dress so uhm exposing...anyway get properly dressed me and you're mother want to go out to the mall, you girls should come along, maybe there's a game you want to buy or clothes shopping." Their father suggested, Both girls face lit up.

"Buy a game!" Both girls excitedly exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah and go clothes shoppi-" Their father started.

"Hey! Maybe we can buy fallout 3 since we played fallout new Vegas." Elsa said to Anna.

"Clothes helloooo!" Their father tried to get their attention.

"Yeah Els, pity we don't have a ps4 fallout 4 looks so good," Anna said sadly, Elsa nodded in agreement, their father rolled his eyes and shut the door.

Elsa and Anna walked through the mall with their parents, the floor was slippery so Anna was sliding around Elsa, the place was crowded as always, they were in the biggest mall in their state . Anna was sliding around her sister to annoy her it worked.

"Enough Anna!" Elsa scolded, Anna stuck put her tongue and continued, Elsa gritted her teeth.

"Anna stop annoying your sister, where are we going first darling?" Their father asked, their mother looked around and thought.

"I think we need to go to the market first we need more meet and sausages." Their mother said, both girls sighed dramatically. Their mother rolled her eyes.

"you girls can go buy the junk food."

"Yeah!" Both girls said in unison, running ahead, their father and mother just walked their own pace and watched the sisters push each other into people and tripping each other on their way to the market entrance.

"Honey I'm going to treat them like my little boys as much as I'm going to treat them like my girls, it won't effect them at all."

Their mother mimicked their father with a low voice. Their father laughed nervously and scratched his head.

"Oopsie poopsie?" He said weakly.

The girls grabbed a cart, Anna jumped in, And they raced through the isles,Elsa slowed her pace by the toy Isle.

"Oooh Barbie." Anna said with false enthusiasm. Elsa smack her head.

"I'm looking for the furry teddy bears." Elsa said looking around.

"Why?" Anna asked, taking a party hat and putting it on.

"I want you to fuck it for me when we get home." Elsa said nonchalantly, Anna eyes grew wide, she got up from in the cart and looked around they were alone in the toy Isle.

"What? I'm not into furry shit!" Anna harshly whispered, Elsa made her way to the furry teddies and other stuffed animals. Elsa grabbed a furry toy rabbit, And felt the fur, it was soft.

"Rub this against your pussy, feel it for me " Elsa demanded, Anna looked at her confused, Elsa gave her a deadly stare, Anna unbuckled her jeans, she pulled it down slightly down and her panties, freeing her ass , she took the toy and grind her sex into the fur, she bit her lip, looking around.

"How does it feel." Elsa asked softly.

"It feels nice, fuck now I'm horny." Anna panted, rubbing the toy's crotch into hers, getting on her knees so she can properly buck into it.

"Fuck yeah." Anna whispered, Elsa watched her sister literally humping a stuffed animal turned her on, but now was not the time for this so she took the soaked stuffed animal and put it back on the shelf and pushed the cart.

"What the hell sis!" Elsa slapped her pussy, Anna jerked and moaned, she pulled up her jeans and panties.

"Just testing it out sis." Elsa said smugly, Anna pouted, Elsa sniffed Anna, she smelt wet, she really wanted to eat her sister out but they must make their way to the snacks and go to their parents before they notice they were gone for longer than they thought.

The family drove out to go get some gas, they never got the game they wanted, their mother went to the convenient store, Anna went to go pee in the toilet, Elsa followed her . She opened the stall her sister is situated in and sat in her lap.

"Elsa! Don't you knock! "Anna whispered angrily.

"Don't you lock?" Elsa countered, locking the stall she pulled down her panties since she was in a blue sundress, she raised her leg exposing her sex to Anna.

"Do I even need to tell you what to do?" Elsa purred, Anna licked her lips and dove into her sister's sex, sucking on each fold and lapping Elsa's slit.

"Aaah fuck Anna you sucha good little slut." Elsa cooed, Anna sat on her knees and ate out her sister, she held onto her sister's soft ass and squeezed, making loud slurping sounds, they heard their mother walk in the girls bathroom. They recognize those heels anywhere.

"Girls are you in here?" Their mother asked sounding a little groaned in frustration.

"Yeah mama we are here, I'm just helping Anna, uh fff clean up she accidentally pissed herself."Anna bit on Elsa's clit at the comment, Elsa bit hard into her lip trying not to moan.

"That's disgusting, we're leaving, hurry up, alright?" Their mother said walking away.

"Okay mama." Elsa moaned, she felt her sister's tongue inside her licking around she was almost there, she bucking harshly into her sister, fuck she came so quickly, she blamed getting her sister off, it worked her up a lot.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Ooooh fuuuck Yeaaah!" Elsa moaned smiling through her orgasm, Eyes slightly glazed, it felt like she was finally free of a burden, she actually squirted in her sister's mouth, she couldn't stop moaning on pleasure was so intense, she arched her back, her sister was still eating her out swallowing her squirting juice.

"Hmmm sis I got you to squirt. "Anna said proudly, face full of Elsa's petted her.

"Yeah good girl, let's go home." The girls said smiling and getting back to the car.

Elsa and Anna saw two vans in their driveway along with two brutes, a man in a suit and Hans? Their father and mother got out the car. Elsa got out the car aswel, she had a bad feeling about this Anna looked scared. The man in the suit came closer to their father.

"Mr . Frost are those your daughters." The man said their father only nodded.

"You two are being sent away, the younger one is being sent for special help to cope with the statutory rape and becoming infatuated with her rapist, the eldest one is being sent to another country to rehabilitate her way of thinking and erase the filth from her mind." The man explained, The two brutes made their way to the sisters, Anna was screaming and trying to get away from the man, the other brute put on a straitjacket on Elsa she just stood still trying to figure out how did this happen .

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm the fuck down! What's going on here?" Their father shouted, extending his arms out as if to say hold on, the man looked at him unamused.

"You're daughters have committed a heinous and despicable crime in Arendale, if we were in the olden days they would've been sentence to death." The man said with parents looked at each other and then look at the man.

"What crime is this?" Their mother asked cautiously.

"Incest." The man stated, Their parents looked horrified, Anna terrified, Elsa transfixed, Hans just smirked.

"They have committed the act in the past but they have learnt their mistakes please." Their father reassured.

"Show him the clip." The man deadpanned, Hans came to their parents and showed them a video of their daughters having sex in superhero costumes. Elsa squinted, how does he know about us. Their parents looked devastated.

"Last time I checked the past isn't this recent." The man said coldly.

"Ho-how long will they be gone." Their mother asked, wiping away a tear.

"The red head is a 17 year old minor so she will probably need time from the abused state of mind, it will take her nine months." The man looked at Anna, Anna flipped him off still struggling to get out of the man's grip.

"It was consensual! And I'm 18 next week!" Anna shouted.

"You're to young to make that decision, it's still pedophila, the blonde who initiated the crime and continued to do so willingly, she will be examined and tested to change her mindset that will take about 10 years. "The man stated.

"10 years!" Their parents exclaimed in unison.

"Yes 10 years, but be grateful, some states your Lil lady would've been incarcerated for 20 years." Their mother started sobbing. Elsa stared intensely at Hans . Hans noticed and stopped smirking.

"You're Hans correct? You dated my sister?" Elsa asked suspiciously.

"Yes I am." Hans said softly. How could he have known about them, someone must have told him, it couldn't have been Anna, why would she tell someone she just met their secret, unless they had some type of relationship, if so he couldn't have gotten my information from my friends, hell he doesn't even know I have friends, I'm just Anna's hot sister in his eyes, it must've been Kristoff, yes Kristoff, if he did have some sort of relationship with Anna, Kristoff would also have one with him too, such is the life of friendship, so it wasn't Kristoff's gain on me being gone, it was Hans', I thought Kristoff still had a thing for Anna, no it was Hans wanting a second chance, Kristoff must've promised him that, but when? Jack! Jack was on looked at Hans' car, he probably needed a ride to go see him, Hans was there that night too, with Kristoff, with Jack...he must've heard us moaning!

"Well played Hans well fucking played." Elsa said suddenly, everyone stared at Elsa.

"You did this, strike, without my acknowledgement, plotting to get my Anna! You fucking bitch! When I get out of this shit I'm going to burn your house down! Bitch move involving the feds! Bitch fucking move you're going to be sorry, you're going to be fucking sorry!" Elsa snapped, panting, eye twitching, parents looked terrified at their daughter they never saw her like this, The man shook his head, Anna smiled she loved seeing Elsa like this, especially over her.

"I just want her to love me." Hans squeaked. Elsa rolled her eyes, the man was escorting her to the back of the van, Anna kicked the man holding her in the balls and he yelped, she ran to Elsa.

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!" Anna shouted hugging her sister, Elsa accepted the hug closing her eyes, bathing in the warmth.

"Elsa tell me, please tell me you at least in all our crazy adventures, did you at least feel something for me like I do for you, please I need to know." Anna pleaded looking in Elsa's empty eyes, smiling up at her big sister.

She's so cute, adorable, Elsa thought. this isn't like a Tell-Tale game, this is like the time I played Infamous Second Son, and Anna's giving me Betty face. My decision will lead her either to a life of sorrow or a life of longing. I could tell her that I love her, I always loved her, lust don't spark itself, its sparked by feelings...feelings that crave physical contact rather than emotional...if I tell her that I love her, she will wait for me, for 10 years she will wait until I get out, that will ruin her life. I want her to move on, she will be hurt by my words, but she need to move on so she can find happiness without me . I need her to be happy, I need her to be Anna.

"No I don't, I just love fucking your pathetic pussy, now that we got caught, I don't see the taboo in us fucking anymore sorry Anna. I truly am, You're nothing to me." Elsa said coldly hopping in the van, the doors closed, Anna didn't move or say anything, she watched the van go, the man took Anna into the other van with the man in the suit. The man saw her just gazing in the distance.

"Lust is a disgusting thing kid, I'm sorry." The man said starting the van.

"Yeah, I guess." Anna said distantly 'it doesn't make sense Anna thought' she remembered back to the time their parents caught them 'Just in case this whole thing goes south and I get deported to Cuba, just know I love you too' Anna sighed "Maybe it was all a lie." She whispered to herself.

"I still love you two" Anna yelled to her parents who watched the vans go into the distance Hans sighed.

"Well looks like I win." Hans said proudly.

"No fuck you, I'll rather have Elsa have Anna then you, you bastard." Their father hissed.

"Aah man!" Hans cried he looked at their mother who simply glared at him and followed her husband back indoors.

Elsa looked through the window at the back of the van and thought 'Someday Anna I will come back and whoever you are going to be with I'm going to take you away from him, cause you are mine and mine alone.' Elsa started laughing then she laughed maniacally.

"Shut the fuck up " The brute snapped, Elsa laughed silently to herself in a whisper.

Author's note: Sooo last chapter coming up, well more of an epilogue than anything, well this was fun but I got other dark shit in mind, involving deaths of favorable characters and rape for my other fics, cause who doesn't love smut am I right? Lol til next time for the final time peeps :) 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 you're mine

*Cling* *cling* *cling*"Attention everyone I just like to say a few words regarding my beautiful bride Anna Winters." The man announced, everyone clapped, some whistling, oh and the man's friends slamming on the table chanting "woo woo woo woo who" Anna smiled at her now husband.

"Kristoff honey please, there's no need for that, let's just feast on our day." Anna said softly. Kristoff chuckled rubbing his beard.

"Nonsense honey I have a few things to say, we were just mere kids when we first met, I was a loner. all I talked to was a bunch of rocks, Anna didn't care she came right to me and asked if we could be friends, but I was a kid and talking to girls was a scary thing, so I thought I was better off talking to the rocks." Kristoff joked, everyone laughed.

"When we were like 15 we started dating, it didn't work out, then Elsa, Anna's older sister, came into Anna's life and molested this poor girl, she was taking advantage of her, but I stopped it with help of a good friend Hans, this happened 6 years ago, she's still being treated for another 4 years people don't worry she won't kill me yet." Kristoff chuckled, Everyone laughed yet again at his attempt of joking around, Anna stayed quiet.

"Anyway all in all, I was still in love with her, I asked her yet again if we could go out, she said yes, a few months past and I popped the big question, and now I'm the luckiest man alive." Kristoff confessed, earning an 'aaaw' from the audience.

"Now let us toast and have a feast!" Kristoff decreed. Everyone cheered and clanged their glasses and began eating, Anna shoved cake in Kristoff's face before he could do her, they laughed and had a good time, once everything settled Anna made her way to her parents.

"Mother, father." Anna greeted hands in front of her, her parents hugged her.

"Look at my little girl all grown up, I love the French braid it reminds of..."Their mother paused, Anna smile slightly faded, Their father interrupted.

"What is up with these pigeons, they shit on my blazer, this wasn't cheap you know!" Their father exclaimed showing the bird poop on his shoulder. Anna giggled.

"It's too give a more nature look towards the hall, besides it was either that or swans." Anna explained, as soon as their father wiped the bird poo off, fresh poop launched on his face.

"So... swans huh?" Father said flatly, Anna and their mother giggled. Anna went to go greet the other guests around the hall, she stopped when she saw Elsa's old friends, Esmeralda and Meg . Esmeralda was slightly fatter now than she was 6 years ago and Meg has short hair now with still a great figure.

"Hey glad you girls could make it." Anna said hugging both of them, she noticed one of them squeezed her butt.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world." Meg said folding her arms, Esme' was rubbing her stomach, she was pregnant.

"Wow when did that happen?" Anna asked, pointing at her stomach.

"It was bound to happen sometime, go ahead Anna ask her who the father is, go ahead its funny." Meg deadpanned with slight amusement in her voice, Esme' rolled her eyes.

"I can't remember okay I had a little bit of a gang bang back then, so the father is anonymous, I'll see once this baby pops outta my cooch." Esme explained, Meg burst out laughing, Esme' glared at her . Anna let out a little giggle herself.

"See told you, she's a clown with tits, anyway congrats on marrying big nose over there, I honestly think Elsa would be proud." Meg said honestly, Esme' nodded in agreement.

"Thanks girls, no, no she wouldn't." Anna said wiping away a stray tear that had fallen, she made her way back to the main table back to her husband, they ate their food and made small talk, then a short time later, it was time to dance, it was first a slow dance session for the newly weds, then they put on some dance music for everyone to enjoy, Anna was tired of dancing for 45 minutes so she went to go sit alone on the chairs, she took off her shoes and watched everyone dance, especially Kristoff who was doing the Can-Can with her mother.

"He seems like a great guy." Anna quickly looked behind her, it was a woman with raven hair, eating a chicken leg behind her, she noticed her hair looks a lot like sasuke uchiha's style. Anna got up quickly.

"Ye-yeah he is I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was sitting here." Anna said quickly, the woman patted the chair next to her.

"Relax take a load of, not like anyone will notice, they all dancing like idiots." The woman gestures towards the couple, doing monkey noises and jumping around. Anna smiled and sat next to her, stretching her legs out, wiggling her toes, The woman raised her brow.

"Not a fan of heels?" She questioned after taking another bite."Never was, never will be. I think it runs in the family" Anna said the woman giggled, she placed another chair by her legs and let out a sigh.

"Yeah me neither fuck that." The woman said smiling up at Anna, Anna smiled back, she noticed the woman's attire, black converse, Black short shorts which was exposing her sexy legs, a black tank top with a red snowflake in the middle of the bust, tank top was showing off a lot of cleavage. How did she get in my wedding dressed like that? Anna thought. Anna looked at her snowflake tattoo on the side of her neck, then she stared into her icy blue eyes through her raven bangs. staring at her. The raven haired girl smirked.

"Are you checking me out married girl?" The woman teased, Anna quickly looked away woman giggled watching the crowd dancing.

"Relax red head, it's not the first time you checked out my legs, of cause you did fuck my thigh every time you had a chance." Anna eyes went wide, she looked at her. The woman turned her way, smirked and raised her brow.

"Elsa?" Anna asked her voice barely above a whisper."You know it sis." She said softly, Anna wanted to say a lot of things but said nothing, her mouth was forming many words at a time, her sister mimicked her mouth movements, Anna decided to just hug her instead burying her face in her sister's cleavage. Elsa patted her back.

"Alright, alright calm down kid, pull yourself together." Elsa said, pulling her sister up, her make up was ruined, Elsa wiped her tears and gave her a tissue and she blew loudly into it. Elsa smiled taking in her sister's beauty, she looks more mature now, and her breasts are full, but Elsa's bust will always be larger out of the two, Elsa caressed her cheek.

"My sweet, sweet Anna all grown up." Elsa purred, Anna leaned into the touch then smacked her hand away.

"Elsa, I'm Kristoff's wife now, I'm glad to see you but you're my sister, I'm glad you came to my wedding." Anna said got up but Elsa pushed her back down again.

"Anna, Kristoff planned this shit, just to have you to his self, I thought it was Hans but he is an idiot, Kristoff knew our parents will hate him if he separated us, so he decided to give Hans the liberty of taking the credit and the blame." Elsa explained.

"Be that as it may, I'm a grown woman now, I was a teen when you…took advantage of me, so please sister enjoy the rest of the party." Anna said, she wanted to get up but Elsa kept her down, Elsa moved a table infront of them and started rubbing her sister's thigh.

"I love that you have a slit on your wedding dress, you couldn't help but show off your legs huh?" Elsa asked seductively, she slipped her hand through the slit and now caressed her sister's clothed sex. Anna closed her eyes and gasped, throwing her head to the back. The lights dimmed and Sextape by Deftones played, the people started slow dancing, Elsa smirked.

"Nice taste in music, I love how you still think of me sis, this song puts me in the mood." Elsa purred in her sister's ear, Anna moaned.

"Elsa please sto-" Elsa kissed her sister, slow and lovingly, it was a kiss of passion and longing, Elsa took her time savouring her sister's tongue, Anna tasted Elsa's tongue ring, she pulled away and stared at her sister's eyes. They just stared at each other in the dim light illuminating the hall with different colours ,no one could see them, Elsa shoved her fingers in her sister's cunt, Anna bit her lip. Elsa felt around inside her now mature sex.

"Wow, this is so tight, I'm surprised there's no webs down here." Elsa joked, slowly fingering her sister, Anna missing the feeling of her sister inside her started to spread her legs.

"Kristoff and I de-decided to have sex after marriage." Anna panted, Elsa giggled pumping her fingers inside her, Anna laid her head on her sister's shoulder. Elsa kissed her head as she was trying to go knuckle deep in her again,she was bucking into those foreign fingers she missed so much.

"Don't worry sis I'll get you off, my poor baby must be sooooo frustrated." Elsa cooed, Anna moaned.

"Aaah aah ahh ahh fuck, you homewrecker!" Anna moaned bucking into Elsa's fingers.

"Oh god yes! you love it don't you! "Elsa growled, forced her fingers deep inside her sister and did a come hither motion with her fingers, placing her sister in-front of her sharing the chair, so she can push more deeper inside her, Anna was bucking vigorously.

"Ooh fuck Yeeaaah I do!" Anna moaned loudly, luckily no can hear with the music blaring.

"You're mine I've come to take you away bitch." Elsa growled, she pinched her clit and fingered her as fast as she can, Anna shook all over, feeling her orgasm coming.

"Ooh ooh fuck Yeaaah! God yes!" Anna shouted, orgasming, Elsa was still furiously pumping her fingers inside her, Anna bucked into it, then she orgasmed the second time, Anna laughed at how good the orgasm felt, she hadn't had one in years, Elsa licked the drool coming down Anna's lower lip, The music stopped and different music was playing, the lights turned up, but Elsa kept holding Anna from behind, secretly rubbing her pussy under the dress, covered by the table in front of them, Anna rest her head under her sister's chin, humming in pure satisfaction that her pussy was touched.

"You're mine aren't you?" Elsa asked.

"Yes I am, I'm yours forever." Anna said dreamily.

"Good, good," Elsa that moment it seemed as if time had frozen around the two sisters, they had found each other once again, this time no one would separate walked over to them, Anna just watched him talk to her, she couldn't concentrate with soft fingers playing with her pussy.

"What?" Anna asked dreamily.

"I said Anna honey, whose this an old girlfriend or something?" Kristoff asked, eyeing the raven haired woman, who was cuddling up with his wife, Anna couldn't answer, Elsa decided to answer.

"I'm Phil...Phil lip, I'm an old friend of Anna's, we met in summer vacation, we're just catching up." Elsa lied smilingly up at him, Kristoff eyed her suspiciously. Anna snuggled into her sister, laughing silently at her name.

"Well can I go dance with my wife? Our song is coming up." Kristoff asked gesturing to the dance floor.

"Do you want to go?" Elsa asked Anna innocently, slowly shoving her fingers back in her cunt, Anna sighed at the feeling, she missed this, she adjusted herself and her dress, but not for moving in fact it was actually, so she could spread her leg wider to welcome the fingers.

"No thanks Kristoff, I will catch the next song." Anna declined sweetly, Kristoff looked at her confused then walked off.

"Good girl. You want another orgasm Baby Girl?" Elsa purred taking one of Anna's hands into her own, while playing with her clit with her other hand.

"Yesss! More! Oh god I forgot how fucking amazing this feels!" Anna whispered harshly, Elsa began pumping inside her, watching the crowd dancing, Meg made her way to Anna and Elsa.

"Hey Anna, I'm going to call it a night these guys here are lame." Meg stopped when she saw Anna's face, she had a blank expression and the woman was staring up at her, with her arm moving fast, Anna was slightly wiggling from the action.

"What is going on here Anna?" Meg asked outraged that she was cheating already.

"Relax Meg it's me, Elsa." Elsa whispered.

"Elsa what!? How!?" Meg whispered loudly.

"Tell you later I'm just claiming what's mine." Elsa purred in Anna's ear, Anna let out a cute moan, her mind was gone, focusing on nothing but the fingers pumping inside her, drool dripping down her lip, Meg bit her lip.

"Oh my." Meg said softly. Feeling a little aroused by witnessing incest for herself, she heard her talk about but to see it was way sexier.

"I thought you would be with a hot guy by now M, since you sound like Steven universe's mom Rose quartz." Elsa panted.

"Eh sometimes it's better to be alone, nobody can hurt you and fuck off with that shit. "Meg warned. Elsa nodded in agreement. Anna shook all over ready to orgasm.

"Hey watch this, are you ready to orgasm Baby Girl, show Meg, show her how you cum." Elsa cooed, pumping harder in her sister, cupping her boob and squeezed on it, Meg watched her sister, biting her lip then licking was about to cum.

"Watch her face Meg." Elsa gestured, holding her sisters head up, and furiously pumping inside her, Anna was in ecstasy, she was being humiliated in-front of her sister's friend that gave her a rush, she squirted, it made her body, shake violently at the intense pleasure, her eyes were rolled up her head, mouth wide open with her tongue sticking out, Elsa kept pumping into her, holding her in pleasure, watching her juices spray on the floor, Meg was really aroused, Elsa shoved her wet fingers in her sister's mouth, Anna sucked on it.

"Oh my god." Meg gasped.

"Fucking hot right?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah." Meg said subconsciously playing with her boob. Elsa saw her do it.

"You can help me rape her sometime if you want, just distract Kristoff so I can get this wedding girl out of here." Elsa said, watching Anna licking her digits.

"You going to kidnap the bride?" Meg questioned.

"Yeah she's mine, and I'm not letting anyone steal her away from me, but since you my best friend you can have a piece." Elsa urged, opening the slit of Anna's wedding dress, revealing a very wet and delicious looking pussy with glistening and shiny thick thighs. Anna stared at Meg through half lidded eyes, Meg stared at her wet, soft lips.

"I'll get right on it,so long Elsa, it's been a real slice." Meg said quicky, clearing her throat, walking at a fast pace towards Kristoff and his family. Elsa smirked, she couldn't wait to make her sister scream again, she picked her sister up bridal style, walking to the exit. The lights went dim again. Perfect. They played another Deftones song called Rosemary, Elsa walked out the exit of the hall towards her Elsa carried her sister out of the hall.

"Elsa? Where are we going?" Anna asked groggily, looking up at Elsa.

"I'm going to take you to my place, it's our new home." Elsa said.

"But mom and da-"

"Mother and father will know as soon as things settle down, as far as they know you ran off with your childhood lover called Phil, that's ofcause what you will text them." Elsa said, she opened the passenger seat and placed Anna on the seat, buckling her seat belt and giving her a quick peck before going to her side. She started the car.

"Why." Anna asked softly resting her head on Elsa's shoulders.

"Why what?" Elsa asked, looking at her sister.

"Why comeback for me, why do all this crap for someone you don't even love, in the way I love you." Anna said softly, staring at her knees, Elsa put her hand on her knee, Anna looked up through teary eyes to see her sister smiling at her.

"I do love you sis, I just didn't want you to fucking suffer with the heartache, I needed you to move on, be fucking smart for a change you goofball." Elsa confessed, messing up her sister's hair, Anna smiled and tried her best to hug her through her seat belt restricted distance, her sister did the same, after their long awkward hug, Elsa started the car and they rode off in the night.

"So does that mean I win, does that mean you don't have lust for me anymore, do we have pure love now?" Anna asked.

Elsa smiled."Yes Anna you win, I just have the lust to love you." Elsa said. As they drove through their old neighbourhood, Elsa was speeding up a bit, she saw Hans taking out the trash, he looked like he lost a lot of his hair, Elsa drove at him and he rolled on top of the car and flew luckily in a baby pool in pain and agony.

"Ha, Fuck you Hans! Fuck you bitch!" Elsa shouted.

"Oooow."Hans groaned in pain.

"I love you sis" Anna said as they drove away from the dying Hans."I love you to" Elsa confessed as she continued driving in the moonlight with her lover.

Author's note: well that's the end, hope you guys enjoyed my first fic, a special thanks to 07's Disciple for helping out with some of my grammar and shit, and thanks for all the follows and favorites it made me feel awesome and like I'm actually doing a good job...til next fic so long guys! 


End file.
